The First Storm
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Multi-crossover. The greatest heroes must come together & Harry must lead them against the First Evil to protect the universe. Naruto is the living prison for a powerful otherworldly monster that teaches him to become a great warrior. The world is changing & the darkness must be pushed back or everything will end & tears of blood will flow rivers of death!
1. Sleeping Demon

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, or any other canon shows, books, games, or movies, characters, plot points, or locations, only my original characters, story, plot(s), and places._

_**The Fist Storm**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Sleeping Demon**_

In a place hidden from the world on the Continent of Elements a fourteen-year-old yellow blonde haired boy sulked, not that anyone looked or even cared.

He and his ninja team had just gotten back from a tiring, but exciting mission protecting a small fishing town in Wave Country and making sure their bridge to the mainland is built so that the monopolising bastard little business tycoon can be stopped squeezing the life out of Wave.

This way the people of Wave can finally start dealing with Fire Country. Though, it's ironic that the bastard tycoon is dead now anyway, falling foul to his own evil cheating ways. In other words he pissed off his own hired thug (A class missing ninja).

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he just wandered through the forest like training grounds, his cerulean blue eyes were unusually dull, and well he never lets people see him when he's feeling like shit. He doesn't want any of his haters to get any satisfaction out of it.

You see, he's not an ordinary kid as he is what is known as a jinchuuriki, a living prison for one of the Great Bijuu, Demon Beast of unimaginable power. This just makes the adults hate him, and their ignorance makes them believe no matter how wrong they are that he is the greatest of these beasts, Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, his prisoner.

However, that isn't why he's sad; at least those his age don't know about that. Though, their families hate and mockery has rubbed off on them. He does everything he can just for help, but nobody ever offers it to him even when he begs.

He's sad and deep down pissed off because during his mission he had expected his sensei to teach him and his team lots of useful things. However, all he taught them was something that thinking about it should probably have been taught at the Academy. How to walk up trees without using his hands.

He finds his sensei to a complete jerk. He doesn't teach him anything, but secretly goes off and trains Sasuke Uchiha, a spoilt, ungrateful bastard with these 'special' eyes that steals techniques. Naruto doesn't ask for much, but he does ask for some help from a man who is supposed to be his teacher.

They had gotten back from the mission and Kakashi; their sensei gave them the week off, but took Sasuke with him. Sakura, their final team member even knows and gloats that Sasuke gets special treatment like that's something to be happy about when she's worse than Naruto, and she actually gets some help, minimal though it is.

He's passed caring about them, so went to his old academy and asked whether his old sensei could help him. He had always been so good to him, but apparently it's some messed up honour thing that he can't without Kakashi's permission, but that won't happen as Naruto had asked Kakashi whether he could find someone to help with his taijutsu, but he said 'no Naruto, you're doing fine', which Naruto isn't stupid enough to believe.

He had even gone to the Hokage, the leader of the village to complain. He had always thought the Hokage would listen to him, but really, it didn't really surprise him when he sided with Kakashi. After all, Naruto is just a stupid genin who doesn't know anything, mainly because no one will teach him, and he knows that he has been sabotaged throughout his life.

It's just… well, the Hokage can be so naïve and trust in the good in everyone, and as long as he trusts them and they're older and more experienced in telling bullshit he sides with them.

Naruto has tried to keep a happy façade, and lets people think he's completely oblivious, but he knows that even his so-called friends wouldn't help, and his stalker doesn't have the courage to stay conscious around him. He likes her; she so sweet and her antics can be quite funny.

He doubts she has anything more than chakra control exercises she could teach him anyway, though that would be really helpful. Anyway, he doesn't know where she is as he can't sense, smell, or hear anyone near him, let alone her. It's how he can avoid everyone so effortlessly. It had taken years before he realised these abilities weren't normal for everyone.

Naruto slumped tiredly down into the shade of one of the abnormally large trees that grow around the village. He lent up against the tree and looked at his horrible orange jumpsuit. He had wanted to buy something new in Wave because the villagers here in Konoha either rip him off or won't serve him, and if he henged (transformed using a 'solid' illusion) and the shop owner recognises the stuff he'll get accused of stealing. It happened once before and he got a beating and his stuff stolen.

He took a deep breath as he looked around at the forest, the flowers, the deep blue sky and the soft wisps of clouds. It's relaxing to be out in nature. He can hear the birds singing, the snakes in the grass, and the soft breeze as it drifted across his skin.

His eyes got heavy as he just thought, trying to figure out how he can train with no instruction or scrolls or books or anything to help him get stronger in a home that wants to keep him down

He started as he seemed to slip back as if the tree had just disappeared. He splashed back in some cold shallow water before quickly jumping to his feet looking panicked.

Naruto found himself alone in a dark dungeon like tunnel with burning lit torches sparse on the dirty brick walls. It has a couple of inches of water on the grimy floor. The hall has a chill blowing through it causing him to shiver.

He could see down one way led to a dead end, but the other goes straight on into darkness that made him shiver worse than with the chill. He didn't know how he knew, maybe because this is him, but he knew what lay in wait beyond that darkness and it took him a few moments to steady his nerves.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he took a few deep breaths, he could almost smell it, but slowly began walking. It took him longer than he thought it would before he walked out into a vast chamber with a rusty cube cage in its very centre with an eerie red glow coming from it.

He moved slowly closer. He was surprised the cage is so small compared to how large its prisoner is supposed to be. However, around the red glow he was awed by the never ending darkness so it might be possible that its bigger on the inside.

"Hello Jailer…!"

He was startled as he heard the whimsical soft and certainly female voice. "H-hello… who's there…?" he called out but he knew. He was just a little… well a lot shocked.

Two small hands slid out of the darkness and red glow, her fingers sliding around the bars. The nails are sharp and pointed her arms soft and slender.

Then she stepped out, nine huge red and black foxtails swishing about behind her, the most stunning creature he has ever seen… well maybe not, he's a little flustered now… oh… crap, he could feel his body reacting. She's naked and he's a teenage boy, and she's… well, a naked teenage girl, well, foxgirl.

Her body is lightly toned and slender; surprisingly it looks like she's shorter than him, and maybe around his age. Her breast aren't very large but rather nice and perky, but they still have a nice mass, and some pencil eraser pink nipples on her milky white skin.

She has a small stomach and frame with long legs, down to small feet, and up round a firm butt and between her legs is hairless and looks oh so soft that he would love to touch.

Her face is round and cute with a small nose; her skin is just totally flawless. She would be remarkably cute if her face didn't have an evil scowl with glowing crimson eyes with slanted pupils. Her hair is blood red and wild down to her mid calves with her tails swishing about around her hair. Her is hair flowing beautifully framing her face and hanging down over her shoulders but coming short of covering her small breasts.

However, as expected on the side of her head, up through her hair are pointed crimson to black fox ears. Her scowl seemed to deepen a little as he finished getting a good look at her.

"Like what you see, you filthy weak human!" she might have been looking at him like 'that', but her voice stayed calm and soft. Naruto actually found her voice to be quite pleasant.

"I… I…" he stuttered out quickly hiding the huge bulge in his trousers with his hands as her eyes had casually looked down there. His face went bright red, but she didn't even show any sign of embarrassment or that she might move back into the shadows.

The left side of her bloody coloured and plump lips quirked up into some semblance of a smirk. "Oh, I'm flattered my pathetically weak jailor gets such a hard dick so quickly by just looking at me."

"I'm not weak," his defiance overcame his nerves. "Someday I'm going to become Hokage, and everyone will have to respect me!"

"No matter how strong you get, those people will always treat you like shit!" she hissed out startling him as she pushed her delicious body up against the bars, her face pushed up to them to look into his eyes better.

"I will become Hokage, and gain their respect!" he retorted softer than before, but even he heard his own doubt.

"You think much too small, Jailor," she replied abruptly pushing back from the bars and slinking into the shadows before exiting at a corner, her fingernail tapping the bars.

Naruto's head snapped towards her as the clinking of her nails caught his attention. "W-what do you mean…? The Hokage's the most powerful and respected ninja in the village!"

"Why should you trust that their respect won't really be fear?" she asked, and for once in a very long time, Naruto doubted his dream.

He doesn't want to be the top boss if everyone really fears him, or even if it's just the civilian's that fear him. That isn't how he would want to be remembered as the most feared kage.

She even let out a chuckle bringing him from his thoughts as she continued. "Respect is a two way street, Jailor… let's say you managed to get their respect… what about them and all of the crimes they have already committed against you?

"Will they have your respect?" she asked and he almost jumped as those words sunk in making him feel like his blood momentarily froze ice cold. "One day you'll wake up and realise that most of the people praising your name had once hated you, beat you, and some had even tortured you, yet there they are…"

"But that's your fault," he whispered, confused. "If you hadn't attacked…!"

She just burst out laughing. It was insane and full of rage before she suddenly stopped and he fell to his knees under her killing intent. He found it hard to breathe but he has felt so much intent over the years he won't let hers get to him. It took him a moment to stand and she let up her attack almost looking pleased.

"You are like your mother, arrogant beyond all belief," she hissed out shocking him into just staring, his trouser problem completely gone now. "Oh, I forget that senile old man won't tell you anything about your mother, not even her name! Or even your fathers for that matter!"

"B-but he doesn't know who they are…" he whispered out now feeling lost and hopeless. He wants to believe she's just trying to get to him, trying to control him but something inside him said it's the truth.

"Your father did seal me here, so I think the Old Man would know the truth!" she said and this time he dropped to his knees looking sick and green cheeked. "Your mother was my previous prison, Kushina Uzumaki of the Infamous Uzumaki Clan of the Land of Whirlpool, but it was. Her seal was so different to this… I was practically pinned down. This seal is stronger though… but I get so much more freedom. I like it more."

Naruto looked up with angry tears welling up in his eyes. "Tell me why, please. I don't understand, why… why, please?"

Her angry eyes softened a little. "It's because your mothers seal grew weak during childbirth. You never used your own power to seal me, you were too young, but your father used his, but he's not here to keep me. This seals more automatic… it's so much better for you this way, you can learn… become stronger, and even use my power. You can get vengeance for the village daring to defile your families sacrifice!"

His eyes widened in shock as he stood up shaking his head. "I… they might deserve it, but… but that's not me. I'm not like that. I'll be Hokage whether they like it or not."

"You're thinking too small again," she muttered as she started pacing the length of her cage, her every movement, perfect, graceful, flawless and beautiful.

"W-what else is there?" he asked as he wiped his eyes clean as he looked to her. "I've never heard of anything better or bigger…"

"Why would you want to rule a village when the universe is so huge," she said smugly. "You could rule like a god, king, or emperor, but since you're such a goody two shoes… people praise and respect mighty heroes throughout this world and any other you choose to go too."

"H-heroes…?" he asked. He knows what the word means but he didn't understand much beyond that. "B-but heroes are ninja. They save the day, and rescue people and…"

He stopped as she had snorted and interrupted him. "Ninja are murderers, thieves, assassins, soldiers, hired thugs no better than that Gato man's men. It was just that you were hired to protect while they were hired to kill.

"Do you think that Konoha doesn't take jobs to kill innocent people? Do you think that Konoha is the Holy Land of Goodness? Ninja, no matter the village are just super-powered Rent-A-soldiers. They're not heroes, and thinking they are is almost as childish and pathetic as that pink haired bitch's belief that the scum Uchiha will ever want to cuddle and admit he loves her, or even that he likes her for that matter."

Naruto looked away, and it was painful to swallow. He had been taught many things but not once when he was in the Ninja Academy had anyone given him such a lesson. It was all jokes there, making light of this cold reality, and making it seem like they could become Legendary Heroes of Konoha, but Konohas heroes are another places villains.

He realised that even he was told all of this, but he now realised they make light of the truth because right now, the plain truth shoved in his face makes him doubt his choices.

"It's like an ice cold ocean smashing you repeatedly with all its stormy might. The truth can be hard to swallow and your human instructors were fucking morons. They didn't train any of you like potential soldiers, but just like children playing games. Then they send you out… you of course with a teacher that just cares about the Uchiha.

"It's pathetic of him as your father was his teacher, a fair man. Sure I'm pissed at being trapped, but it could be worse. He and your mother had killed and murdered, he may be a hero here, but in other lands he's remembered as a murdering villain."

"T-then how can I become a hero?" he asked out as he took in that his idol is not just his father, but not the hero he had always thought but just another weapon.

"Heroes are both feared and loved," she said looking mildly amused. "Loved by those they protect, save and rescue… the innocent. However, those who hurt others, steal or rule unjust fear them. There could be times where whole countries would call for your head because their ruler fears being dethroned, and there can be times when some pretty little lasses with tight little asses let you fuck all three holes to show their gratitude."

She laughed a little as he burnt bright red in the checks. "I… I'm not like that, I'm not a pervert!" he half-shouted in embarrassed anger.

She just rolled her blood red eyes. "I guess I'll have to give you the proper talk, not that bullshit that stupid bitch gave you that fucked with your mind fighting your bodies normal growth. It's OK to enjoy playing with yourself, and it's a normal teenage boy and girl thing to do…

"But we'll get back to that later, if you're to get stronger, and become this powerful hero, first, you must understand what I want in return."

"L-like what, I'm not letting you out…"

"Like you could," she hissed out rolling her eyes. "The first thing is, you will no longer take anything at face value, and you are no one's tool. If your bosses give you an order that goes against your heroes' code, then say no. You would be in your right to refuse a mission, and you can always play them if you really have too.

"Also, this is a corrupt and lawless continent, so you WILL have to kill, and you WILL have to have the enemies of the innocent fearing you. If this is what you want, then you have to turn yourself into a myth… they will know you're strong, but you need to make them believe you are stronger than you are even when you are 'that' strong.

"You are a ninja, and deception is always a must. Also, I've seen it a lot where foolish ninja make their fighting styles all about finesse and elegance. However, what good is that to the opponent who is just too fast, strong and violent?

"Don't stand around mocking your opponents as that is petty and disrespectful to both you and them. Strike hard, kill fast, but best yet, don't let them see you, kill them so fast they won't have realised you were even there until they're meeting their ancestors in hell."

"B-but isn't that like…"

"No, fighting in a war human on human is all the same, because of greed," she replied shrugging. "You want to be a hero here then you have to be the judge, the jury, and the executioner! If you can swing it, NEVER give them a chance to fight… no fighting means you don't get hurt, but when you do have to fight you will be the Unstoppable Force."

"Then… what do I have to do…" he asked knowing that out of everyone he knows, she is the only one willing and capable of training him. "And do you know jutsu?"

"I've been on this planet for over a thousand years so I might have picked up a thing or two," she replied with a smug smirk. "As for the what…? This is your mind, and I've grown board of the prison backdrop you Uzumaki's keep giving me."

"I can change where we are?" he asked in surprise as she nodded. "But… will you tell me more about my parents?"

She groaned, but she expected it. "I'll tell you bits and pieces," she agreed, which made him look happy. "However, you'll work yourself like a monster to earn my knowledge, and if you're lucky, I might let you see a few memories, but that is a tricky… trick… so don't hold out too much hope."

He just nodded a little ticked she's blackmailing him, but help is help and maybe during anything she tells him he'll learn the truth of why his parents had to die. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on something peaceful, and when his eyes opened Kyuubi-chan's cage had changed but she was still naked, he could see her so much more clearer and the blackness and red glow had disappeared.

Her cage was now perfect glass reflecting the bright sunlight as they're in an expansive field of freshly cut grass with endless fields of white, pink, red, blue and many other coloured flowers stretching out to endless depths.

"Hey, I don't mind the flowers," she startled him in anger. "And the glass cage is an improvement, but I can't teach you to fight while stuck in here. It's your mind, I can't go anywhere but in the mindscape, and even then I'll be limited!"

He frowned as he thought about letting her out before looking up. He had freed her, but now she's wearing a white leather collar around her neck. She fiddled with it in surprise before looking at him and he shrugged.

"Whatever," she said in annoyance. "Well, I always believe that dawdling will get nothing done so prepare to feel pain. I can keep you here for a cool twelve hours on the outside or so, as long as I don't sense anyone, but in here time moves so much slower, so that could be up to a month.

"You also have the advantage of my awesomeness," she smirked here and he got a good look at her sharp looking canines. "This means I can connect my powers with your body. Although, you won't feel the pain after a few weeks of it your body will grow accustom. I heal you fast enough that it won't harm your body…"

"What won't…?" he interrupted as she hadn't told him yet and he was getting worried.

"Connecting 'dream' you to your bodies muscle memory," she said baffling him. "In here you can grow with chakra, but it's still a dream so under normal circumstances its limited to chakra and knowledge, even learning to fight, but your body's muscles wouldn't have the instinct, and they wouldn't grow no matter how much you trained here.

"However, I have changed that, so you can train physically here and gain in the real world," she said smirking. "So, are you ready…? I've always believe the basics are the most important, so we won't properly move on until you can fight. You're going to be feeling this for the next few weeks when you wake until your real body adapts. It's just cool that you can't sleep here, so there is no escape!"

Naruto gulped and had second thoughts as he looked at her. "Umm… don't you want some clothes…?"

She just shook her head before looking at him and he cried out as she attacked, his clothes torn off in seconds before she hopped back checking him out.

"It's even bigger in person… yum," she said creeping him out as he covered himself. "If you want to live, you can't worry about being naked. You could get attacked in your bed or in the shower. You cannot let such a stupid thing as embarrassment or modesty be your death.

"If you don't fight back, you'll hurt so much more," she finished off moving faster than he had seen anyone move before.

He moved his hand on reflex as her small fist crashed into his stomach, the wind exploding from his lungs as he flew back crashing completely naked through the flowers, plooming them up as he skidded to a painful stop.

_This is going to be a rough month long twelve hour sleep. _

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Note:** this is a complete rewrite of my fic, which started out as _Harry Potter and the Dragon_ _Phoenix, (with nothing of Naruto or anything else in it at that time)_, and has had a few names over the years, (I've returned the original to its original name)._ This_ first chapter is completely NEW, and starts off in the Naruto world. This fic will contain multiple stories from cartoons, anime, books, games, and movies. I've actually written a lot (near 25 chapters plus more) and prepared even more. It's changed a lot since its original, and is now a completely NEW fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to upload as often as I can.

Like Me on Facebook. I have a link on my profile.


	2. The Start of Something New

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode II**_

_**The Start of Something New**_

It was one of those rare days, that today, Harry James Potter the reluctant forth occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England was left alone outside in the green lush grass of the back garden undisturbed. He lay on his back on the neatly cut grass, watching the fluffy white clouds drift by.

The piercing blue morning sun lit the bright summer's sky. Harry was amusing himself making out shapes in the wispy and fluffy clouds that reminded him of his world: the World of Magic.

His brilliant emerald green eyes sparkled in the brilliant bright sunlight, as his black messy, unruly hair drifted about lazily in the light breeze. His full height giving him about five foot seven inches, which isn't too much for a boy of his age, but he still has some time to grow.

The world where he belongs: a place where he is not hated shunned or ignored, where he has friends and people who care for him.

Harry James Potter was not like his Aunt Petunia Dursley, or his Uncle Vernon Dursley, and definitely nothing like his horrid cousin Dudley Dursley, who liked nothing more than to pick on people smaller than him, which just happened to be nearly everyone else.

Unfortunately, for Harry Potter, he was quite a lot smaller than the huge Dudley, who reminded Harry of a baby whale, with a fair mop of blond hair plastered against his head. Harry was small and thin, when he came home to the Dursley's for the summer holidays Harry was not fed much, therefore he lost quite a few pounds every year.

He wore glass's that had often been broken, mainly by Dudley, but Harry's appearance was not the reason he is hated by his reluctant and selfish relatives.

Harry was despised by them because he's a Wizard, who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry has only been back from school for just a few weeks and tomorrow is the 31st of July, his 15th birthday. He was not expecting much, especially from his relatives, who usury just ignored his birthday, and had never even given him a birthday card, so he really wasn't looking forward to his birthday.

Harry had been hoping that he could have gone to his best friend Ron's house for the rest of the summer, and hoped that he would have been allowed by now. He had sent a few letters to Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, asking whether he could leave Privet Drive and go to Ron's house, The Burrow. Alas, Professor Dumbledore had said that under the certain circumstances that it would be unwise to leave the protection of Number 4 Privet Drive.

He had no clue what these so-called protections might be, because they most certainly don't work against the Dursley family. In fact, Harry had often wondered whether these protections are just the imaginings of the old headmaster's senility. But what can he do, he is only fifteen tomorrow, and is far from powerfully enough to go against Dumbledore's orders.

This was all in part due to the resurrection of the most feared Dark Sorcerer for over two hundred years, Lord Voldemort. He had captured Harry just a few months ago, and with the assistance of his cowardly servant he used Harry's blood to be resurrected into a new body. He believes that Harry's blood would make him stronger than if he were to use any other enemies. But Harry had fought Voldemort and had escaped the vial, less than human Dark Mage.

"Boy!" called an angry Uncle Vernon from the house.

Harry sat up in surprise and looked over at the massive whale of a man with a bushy greying moustache twitching angrily as it always did when he spoke to Harry, or rather yelled since he doesn't know how to speak civilly when in the presence of a wizard, or anyone really. He stood in the doorway at the back of the house that leads to the back garden, blocking the entrance with his hulking form.

"What?" Harry called back in annoyance with a sigh. He gets so little free time here, outside. If he were allowed to use magic outside of school, he would hex the git, or turn him into a slug. He held back from smiling at the thought of the fat giant of a slug his uncle would become and how much pus his squishing would make.

"You know what Boy!" Uncle Vernon announced loudly. "Dudley's having his school friends and most of his class over for a barbecue today."

Harry had just remembered Aunt Petunia telling him this and that he was to stay in his bedroom out of the way, and not show his face, or do any funny business as she called it, referring to Magic. Though they all new perfectly well that he was not allowed to perform magic outside of school until he is seventeen, which in the Wizarding world is when a young man or woman came of age.

Adulthood, he could barely wait most day. Then he'll be able to escape this dump, and no foolish old man could stop him.

'_Hmm… maybe I'll go on holiday,_' he asked himself in thought, as he had never to this day been on a vacation.

He figured with a 'family' like his by the times he's of age he'll need at the least a year's vacation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" said Harry getting to his feet, and walking back towards the back door where Uncle Vernon was still standing: a huge and menacing ass in the door frame.

"Best stash myself away in my room then, and pretend I don't exist." He added with a barely concealed roll of his eyes, as Uncle Vernon moved out of the way with a sneer.

"And remember, Boy: stay in your room and no funny business." Vernon Dursley's enormous voice doomed dangerously after him, as he walked through the back door and into Aunt Petunia's spotless, sparkling and surgically clean kitchen, which he ignored and continued to his bedroom.

'_Today's going to be one hell of a boring day._'

Harry was just lying on his back on his bed, trying to read a new book about some Wizard Warrior, Unlimited called Xzodia; which he had brought from Diagon Ally the year previously, and which he never got around to reading before because he was too busy worrying about being killed in the Triwizard tournament.

It was something that he wasn't even supposed to have been in, and was entered by a Death Eater; one of Lord Voldemort's followers under orders to make sure Harry wins the tournament. Unfortunately, Harry drew with another Hogwarts student Cedric Diggory who was killed.

The Horrors still haunt him of that event.

Harry has been having nightmares about it ever since. He had barely escaped and brought Cedric's body back. When Harry and Dumbledore had told Cornelius Fudge Minister for Magic that Voldemort had returned from the dead or near dead, he just completely denied it and stood firm in the belief that Harry was a liar and attention seeker.

It was completely untrue. All Harry wanted was to be happy and not have some psychotic Dark Lord after him, and there wasn't even a mention of it in the Daily Prophet: the British Wizarding newspaper. Though, the Daily Prophet had been ever since the summer holidays started, been telling untruths about Harry and Professor Dumbledore, attempting to discredit them both.

Though to be honest Harry didn't care what they said about Dumbledore, and was convinced that some of the stuff said about the old man might actually be true since the old fool has lost a lot of his trust recently. But he was quite peeved at the crap they have been writing about him, and has been wondering whether he could sue the jerks and the newspaper for slander or something.

He was pretty sure the rubbish the Prophet has been printing is the Minister of Magic's doing. The foolish minister is probably threatening them or something. Most likely said they'll lose their publishing licence or some such nonsense.

Harry sighed as he could hear the talking from downstairs possibly coming from the garden. It must be all of Dudley's classmates as well as some of their family members, even if they didn't want to be here. The Dursley's often tried to get in with anyone they could, as long as they are 'normal.' Harry wondered whether all of those people would be so friendly towards the Dursley's if they knew how they treated their orphaned nephew, Magician or not. Harry was sure most of them wouldn't care about having magic in their families.

What he wouldn't give to actually have a real family…? The Dursley's don't seem to realise what they have and let their jealousy and arrogance get the best of their weak little minds. He wondered how they would react if they have another child in the future and he or she turned out to have magic. Probably try to dump the kid of on him he figured. Not that he wouldn't take it, because he would do anything to stop another innocent kid from being treated the way he was.

The smell of delicious food being cooked on the barbecue drifted up the stairs and through Harry's bedroom window, even though it was shut tight and his room was at the front of the house.

He felt the hurt as his stomach growled loudly. Harry never was fed property at the Dursley's, which was why he is so thin. It seemed like a cruel and unusual punishment having to smell all of that delicious smelling food and not get any for him. He groaned in annoyance, there was no-way he'll be able to read his book now. So he threw it onto his bedside table.

Then Harry almost fell out of bed startled when there was a knock on his bedroom door. So he got up with a frustrated glare at the door and opened it.

He was shocked, surprised and a little pleased to see a girl on the other side. She has long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and pale hazel eyes about the same height and age as him, maybe a little shorter. She was wearing a pale blue top that accentuated her nice sized bust, and a black skirt hanging halfway down her smooth thighs, showing off her beautiful legs.

She was a very pretty girl with full pouty lips that smiled at him, giving a sparkle to her eyes. He felt his mouth had opened slightly at the sight of her and quickly closing it and offering her a smile in return.

"Hi there," she said as her lips spread from her smile into a grin. "I'm Amanda... You must be Dudley's cousin?" she asked as her grin turned into a frowned. "You don't look ill? What's your name? Your aunt, uncle and Dudley won't tell me, they kept changing the subject."

"Harry," he replied in amusement. He held back a smirk, trust his 'relatives' to make such a lame excuse for his absence considering someone might have sort him out as this girl had, and discovered it to be a lie. And what harm would it have been to tell people his name? He sighed with a shake of his head.

"It's nice to meet you," she suddenly said breaking him out of his thoughts and holding out her hand, and they both shook, a little longer than necessary as he admired the softness of her skin. "Can I come in, you look like you could use some company, and no offence but I would rather hang out with you than with that moron Dudley."

Harry laughed. He wouldn't have been offended if she had said she wanted to kill them all, something he had sometimes thought about doing himself. It's no wonder Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort turned out so bad. If those he lived with were half as bad as the Dursley's are.

Harry had even contemplated what his Dark Lord name would be. Something cool, unlike Voldemort's name. Plus, he wouldn't be stupid and kill muggle-borns, nope. He would have them in his army too, and be even more powerful than Voldemort ever was. Yep, he's clever.

"Well I would rather hang out with a Coven of Vampires than that jerk," he told her in honest amusement as he stepped aside to let her in.

She giggled with a wide grin as she walked in and she sat down on his bed. His cheeks went slightly red as he shut his bedroom door when he saw her looking round his room at his mess. Luckily, he didn't have any spell books out or anything of the magical variety, though she seemed the sort that wouldn't care.

"You don't look like a criminal?" Amanda suddenly asked and commented as she looked up at him with a smile.

Harry laughed as he remembered that his Uncle Vernon had told everyone that he went to a reform school for criminal's boys. Maybe it would be more believable if he said Dudley went to one, even if only half the rumours about him are true.

"Well I'm not," he answered with a shrug, though there are some other people in his world and this that would disagree. "If you want to meet a criminal you should go back down to Dudley," he added rolling his eye comically, and Amanda almost chocked on her giggle. "He's always picking on the little kids around the neighbourhood because he's a fat idiot.

"Takes after his dad I think!" They both laughed and she patted the bed beside her for him to sit down, which he did with a tired sigh.

"So why did you come if you don't like him?" Harry asked in curiosity, wondering why a hot girl as her would ever associate with his cousin outside of school hours.

"My parents came and they made me," she said with an annoyed frown, and seeing him frown added. "He's in my class, but my dad dose business with his dad or something like that."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it," he chuckled giving her a sympathetic shrug.

"They seem to be treating you like crap, and I hated them before."

"Yeah, but I don't care. I guess I'm used to it," he shrugged with a grin ignoring her slight wince.

"If they got hit by a bus I'll be the first to dance naked on their graves though…" They both laughed, and she eyed him up and down with a small smile and a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"Why don't you come down stairs with me?" Amanda asked hopefully and Harry shook his head at the mere thought. "Please," she begged with puppy-dog eyes, pouting cutely. "It will keep that idiot Dudley away from me. I think he fancies me," she shuddered at the thought before continuing quickly. "If I'm hanging out with you…? He probably won't bother me anymore?"

"Yeah probably, but they'll give me one hell of a shouting at when everyone's gone," he chuckled actually considering it just to see the look on Dudley's face when the girl he fancies is with the 'freak'.

"Come on. I want to see his pudgy face when I kiss you in front of everyone," she said going faintly scarlet in the face, but not as much as Harry. They were both very embarrassed at her openness.

"You want to kiss me?" Harry braved gulping. "To piss off my Piggy cousin…?"

"Well that and you're really cute," she said going even redder with embarrassment… but not as red as Harry is.

After Harry had calmed down a little, he was actually considering this reckless move to annoy his 'relatives.' Plus he's totally bored. His teenage hormones just wanted the make out session though. It then just clicked… why not? Plus he'll get to kiss the girl, and the heroes are supposed to get the girl. In addition to that, he's freaking bored, and when he's bored he almost always does something reckless.

"OK," he suddenly heard coming from his own mouth before he could stop himself.

Harry couldn't believe his nerve, but she just smirked and stood up. She took him by the hand and led him through the bedroom doorway in silence because of their reckless embarrassment

They walked through the landing hall, and then down the stairs and passed quite a few people who stared at them as they walked into the crowded garden. She gestured for Harry to sit on the empty bench; on the patio, and instead of sitting next to him, she sat on his lap and snuggled up in his arms.

She straddled his lap facing him; pushing her chest up against him, and making him gulp a little as he could feel her soft breasts through their clothes. He took a deep calming breathe to keep 'it' down. He was taking in the sweet scent of her cool perfume with each breath as she buried her face into the crock of his neck. He could actually feel her lips pressed to his flesh, smiling.

After a few moments where it seemed only they existed Amanda pulled back enough to take a small look around with him. They could barely restrain their need to laugh. They looked towards the barbecue grill where Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had frozen in horror.

Their expressions were most likely because they are seeing Harry with a girl who must be one of the best-looking girls at Dudley's school. When he saw, Dudley with his usual gang of bully's he chuckled somewhat darkly, and even though the yard was still quite noisy as nobody else cared to gawk, as they didn't care, (or know who Harry is). Harry was sure Dudley could actually hear him laugh.

His cousin flinched and looked as though he was about to die of a heart attack, which might have been true with all of the greasy (and unhealthy) foods he eats. He had gone pasty and clammy white, and his cheeks turned a tint of green. He looked as though he was going to be violently sick.

"Do you suppose," began Amanda whimsically with a small giggle. "That they're going to have heart attacks and die?" she asked giving words to his actual thoughts as his eyes scanned the other bullies in wonder. They looked better than Dudley at the moment, but not by much.

"Looks like they might," he agreed with an amused shrug. "We can only hope," he added as he looked into her hazel eyes, he gulped self-consciously as she slowly leaned into him.

Their eyes slowly fluttering closed as the world around them slowed and dissolved into nothingness. Their lips brushed together in a light caress for an uncertain moment as they savoured the softness of each other's touch. Then they slowly moved fast, pulling in more pressure, slowly working at each other.

Harry's arms wrapped around Amanda's waist, as hers tightened around his neck, pulling him in hungrily, as their kiss slowly deepened; her tongue tasting his lips, begging entry. He opened his mouth allowing her the access previously denied. His tongue came out to meet hers halfway, and they both groaned gently into each other's mouths as they tasted each other's warm saliva.

Amanda ran her hands up from his neck, her small fingers training longingly through his mess of raven coloured hair, pulling him tighter still, but Harry suddenly pulled back he had started to feel a certain part of him get a little too excited. However, he felt alive and carefree for once in his life he actually felt normal.

Their breathing came out in ragged breaths as they stared into each other's eyes, and Amanda wondered whether eyes like Harry's were even meant to exist. They seemed so perfect, alight with infinite oceans of passion and strength she doubted many people could match, and it brought forth a small grin to her lips.

Because in this one moment he is all hers, and she likes that just as he does.

They noticed the garden had quietened some since they started kissing, but conversations continued. It was then that Harry held back from grimacing as he remembered Amanda's parents are at this party somewhere, and hope they're not anything like the Dursley's or he is in so much trouble. Though, the fact Amanda is such a good person gives him hope.

Harry sighed quietly and contently before smiling at his new friend. Today had been the first time in his life he had ever enjoyed being at Privet Drive, just because of one beautiful girl.

It was then that Amanda and Harry were brought back to reality when they heard one of Dudley's idiot friends speak angry and smugly.

"Watch what my snake can do. I taught it to attack."

Harry looked over in surprise to see a boy he didn't recognize. He had a huge Python and he released it. Harry was surprised that it actually started slithering towards him and Amanda hissing angrily,

Both Vernon and Petunia yelled towards the boy in a panic.

"NO!"

But they were too late.

Amanda screamed out in fear, latching on tighter to Harry as the snake started to wind its way up and around their bodies on the bench, coiling its leathery skin as it tightened its hold on them.

Harry just stared at it for a moment in bewilderment as he ignored Amanda's whimpering. Of all the animals to set on a Serpent Speaker, a serpent is just the stupidest, but then again, the idiot doesn't know he can control snakes, and talk to them. He sighed with an amused shake of his head as he smirked.

The snakes head was now inched from Harry's face, hovering over Amanda's shoulder as it stared at him. It kept hissing insults about its foolish human owner. Then it's eyes locked with Harry's and its rant died on its tongue and it uncoiled a little as it saw the human was not only unafraid of it but seemed to actually be amused.

Harry gave the snake a small smile before speaking to it. "Are you quite finisssshhhhed with your little rant?" he asked the snake.

The python wasn't the only creature in the yard to gasp in surprise as Harry hissed out sounds in perfect imitation of the snakes earlier hisses. Amanda had actually stopped quivering to look at him with her mouth half open, and it was clear to everybody that the snake would no longer resume its earlier attack as it loosened its coils subconsciously

"You sssspeak to me?" the snake asked shocked its hiss low, and a little frightened it had not only messed with a wizard but also a speaker.

"Yessss," he returned, though his hiss held an amused edge to it. "Do me a favour and go restrain the idiot that sent you, but try not to hurt him too much before you let him go, and escape," he asked as the snake withdrew and uncoiled from Harry and Amanda, and headed back to the boy who sent it at full speed.

"With pleassssure" the snake hissed in relief that he was getting off with his foolish attack. It reached the boy in moments wrapping itself around him in just a few seconds. The foolish boy fell to the ground as Harry shook his head in mock pity, some people just don't deserve pets.

Harry winced as he looked at Amanda to see her staring at him in shock and apprehension. He just sighed, tired, and unhappy, at least it was good while it lasted. She'll probably hate him too now, believing him to be a freak, and a nascence, and not wanting her perfectly normal life ruined by his abnormality.

"That'ssss enough now," he suddenly hissed at the snake as the boys crying and begging was getting tiresome. The snake quickly realised his victim, and moved with speed quickly fleeing into the bushes and out of sight, and Harry actually worried a little for the serpent's safety, but shook that off as he had more pressing matters at hand.

Harry carefully helped Amanda climb off his lap and set her down on the bench beside him, and she looked at him like he was either dangerous or a fascination. He couldn't tell, so he got up with a sad sigh, annoyed at himself as the whole garden had gone quite. He just hoped that all of these people would just write off the whole talking snake thing as a silly joke or something.

"Ah well," he suddenly spoke with another tired sigh. "That's the last time I stop a snake from attacking someone," he told her with sad eyes. Though knew it probably wasn't, what with Voldemort's love of them and hate of him.

Shaking his head, he walked quickly back in to the house; and back into his room where he lay back on his bed. He just lay still momentarily tense before relaxing when he heard the steadily increasing noise from out back.

Harry was shocked out of even starting to brood and go emo when moments later the door opened. He was surprised to say the least when Amanda walked in without a word and closed the door behind her.

He was baffled as she approached him with a big grin on her beautiful face and an amused sparkle to her eyes.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" she just blurted out, bluntly.

Harry was shocked that he was glad he was already lying down because he would have no-doubt fell otherwise. In addition, she said it as if she knew him as 'The boy-Who-lived?' 'Saviour' of the wizarding world… damn he hates that title. Why couldn't it be 'The Dark Slayer' or maybe even 'The Mage-Who-Lived,' or something that won't try to call him a boy all his life? Dumbledore's an ass for calling him that. Leave it to an old person to have no taste, and then for the masses to pick up on it and agree.

It then clicked, and he let of a chuckle and a small smile spread to his lips. "Then you're either a squib, or the sister of a muggle-born. I would guess the latter, though?" he asked a bit too enthusiastically. Hey, now he gets to keep her as a friend and not keep any secrets.

"I'm Amanda Creevey. My brothers are obsessed with you, and I thought you looked familiar," she answered with a nod. "They have loads of pictures of you."

"You're Colin and Dennis' sister," Harry laughed. "Colin's like my own annoying, private, parasite," he added with a roll of his eyes.

She grinned towards him when he said it though, as if it amused her that she isn't the only one annoyed by her brothers.

"So, dose everyone want to start the Surry Witch Trials?" he joked as if he couldn't escape, even if he had to illegally use magic to get away. It might have actually been fun… a chance to let loose on some ignorant masses, even if he might feel guilty for it later.

"No. My dad told them that you were pretending, and that you just charmed the snake, and they were all stupid enough to believe it," she replied giggling. Harry rolled his eyes wondering whether there's some kind of mist covering most people's eyes to help hide what is so blatantly in their faces.

"That was good of him. I thought he might have been mad, what with the whole snogging his daughter thing."

"Na, my mum and dad are good about things like that," she disagreed with a shake of her head. "Anyway, that's why they hate you isn't it? Because you're a magician?" she asked and Harry nodded with a polite shrug. "According to Colin… well he said that he found out that you were kept in a cupboard for nine years; before you went to Hogwarts"

She let slip the last bit before she could stop herself as Colin had never had any physical evidence of this, but Harry's wince and grimace were proof enough to her, along with his burning red face.

Her eyes had widened as she had not actually believed that anybody could be so cruel until now. But what was worse is the fact Harry is a hero, and from what her brother had said still is.

How could the wizarding world be so cruel, yet continue to expect him to continue protecting them. A normal person would have broken years ago with the things she had heard Harry has done.

"That's terrible," she whispered after a few moments, her eyes moistened with sadness.

Harry just shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah well," he began, feeling uncomfortable with the subject. "And people wonder why others go bad. They should think themselves lucky that I'm still on their side," he chuckled darkly at her obvious understanding that he didn't mean the Dursley's side but Dumbledore's and the Ministry's. Though maybe he should be on his own side and screw what happens to them.

He took in a deep slow breath before letting it out in a rush. However, he was then shocked into full alertness when Amanda suddenly slid onto the bed next to him and continued until her slender, soft and warm body melted perfectly into his as she lay half on top of him, hiding her pretty face in the crock of him neck, breathing in his scent. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and cuddling her in return, and breathing her in.

She felt unbelievably warm and inviting as he held her. It was most definitely the most comfortable hug he had ever felt. Though, he had only ever been hugged by two people before, one being a middle aged woman, namely Mrs. Weasley whom attacks him in one of her famous motherly hugs most likely doesn't count. The other being one of his best friends, Hermione Granger… though that hug was just awkward, and made him feel uncomfortable… maybe it was the execution of the hug that mattered, not the actual hug itself?

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Note:** this is a complete rewrite of my fic, which started out as _Harry Potter and the Dragon_ _Phoenix, (with nothing of Naruto or anything else in it at that time)_, and has had a few names over the years, (I've returned the original to its original name)._ Chapter 4 will be completely NEW. I'll be uploading the next two chapters soon. _This fic will contain multiple stories from cartoons, anime, books, games, and movies. I've actually written quite a lot (near 25 chapters plus more) and prepared even more. It's changed a lot since its original, and is now a completely NEW fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to upload as often as I can.

All of the cross-over worlds will have enough in them to understand whats going on.

Like Me on Facebook. See my profile page for a direct link.


	3. Moving on to Independence

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode III**_

_**Moving on to Independence**_

'Wow…!'

It was all Amanda Creevey could think. She was temporarily shocked speechless at her own daring to climb half on top of a boy that she fancies and to snuggle into his arms. Even though she had already had her lips on his, this seemed more personal, and private compared to the show they put on outside.

She knew she was blushing so bright right now that she couldn't pull her face from Harry's neck as that would embarrass her further. And her stupid heart would start to betray her if it didn't slow down any time soon. She just hoped she can keep her mind out of the gutter or she'll have another reason to be embarrassed.

Ever since she had seen him in a photo that her brother Colin had brought home and shown her, she had wanted to meet Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived. She had kind of developed a crush, and wished she could be the damsel in distress for him to rescue. She had even robbed a few photos of Harry from Colin's collection.

She felt quite stupid for not recognising him from the moment he opened his bedroom door, but guessed her subconscious did not want to believe that such a good person would live with scum like the Dursley's, but unfortunately the stereotype of a heroes home life being rough is true in this case.

Amanda couldn't believe it when Harry spoke Parseltongue. She had been both scared and awed because she had only heard from her brother of only two known people to speak snake, and one is an evil and old jerk, so it had to be the other. She had then noticed the 'famous' scar, just visible though his fringe.

She had been shocked. She had snogged a boy any and every witch in the world would want, and she doesn't even have any magical powers. She had kissed the boy that has plagued her fantasies for as long as she had first seen his picture, and didn't even know it.

He looks quite different without his nice new and expensive school robes on. But he has the kindest eyes she had ever seen. They looked so deep with emotion, like whirlpools… windows into a loving kind soul, but still any fool could still make out the hurt and anger that swam, hidden just below the surface.

She breathed in his scent deeply, and was pleased he held her a little tighter, and felt him shiver as she breathed out onto his neck. She is what his people called a muggle, a non-magical person and he's a mage. Why would he ever want a muggle? That would never make any sense, and she knew his people whether they preach tolerance or not would never like their saviour to be in a relationship with her.

She also knew being with him could put her in even more danger, because the horrid Dark Wizard who hates muggles has supposedly came back from the dead. However, only this boy could tell her whether it's true or not.

Colin had said that Harry had fought him, the one wizard and witches call You-Know-Who because they're too afraid to say his name. It seemed somewhat pitiful being afraid of a name like that, even her brothers. She wondered why, and who could have told them the name in the first place with instructions to fear it? It rather made no sense in that respect, as her brothers were born in the non-magical world. Have they been hexed to fear the name or something? She wouldn't put it passed them from what she knows about the cowards.

Harry's fingers were gently caressing her smooth back around her waist, causing pleasant shivers to run down her spine, and she had to continue to keep her thoughts clean as she renewed her efforts to lower her embarrassment levels. She didn't want to end up getting him damp with her arousal.

'Augh…! Clean thoughts Amanda!' she reprimanded herself. 'Don't think about him touching you, don't think about it girl. He's just a gorgeous modern day hero, no need to get too worked up.'

She realised Harry must be really lonely when he's here in the non-magical world away from his friends and those he cares about most. This lonely boy is only her age, had done battle with a giant snake, the Dark Lord, and even a dragon, and yet the wizards all abandoned him to solitude come summer. She felt so sorry for such a brave warrior. To suffer such disrespect; as soon as her father finds out, the Dursley's will lose her father's business, she'll make sure of it.

"Harry?" Amanda suddenly braved as she shifted her face from his neck to look into those whirlwind, pool like emerald green eyes full of caring kind emotions with a slight sadness and anger hiding away in their deepest depth, suppressed by his incredible, indestructible will.

"Yeah?" he whispers back, his eyes locked with hers as he lets a smile light his face.

"Is what my brothers say true? Did you really out fly a dragon?" she asked holding him a little tighter, not wanting to bring up the Dark Wizards and completely ruin the mood.

"I thought you were going to ask about Voldemort or something," he replied chuckling, staring into her pale hazel eyes and nodded slightly. Amanda felt her own surprise, that name was stupid sounding, and Harry had obviously had nobody telling him to fear the name or hexing him and if they have, he probably just ignored them or the hex didn't take.

"I've always felt more comfortable in the sky," he added in a whisper. His voice soothing yet held some sleepiness from the comfort and warmth of their embrace.

"I wish I could fly, but we can't, only witches and wizards can," she replied with a small breathy sigh. "We can only do that sort of thing with machines. I bet it's so much better on a broom."

Harry just gave a tiny shrug with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't know. I've never been on a plane before."

She smiled in return. "Well it's not that great. Sure it was fun and exciting the first time I rode one, but after that it kind of seems routine and boring."

He chuckled making her laugh a little. "Answer this truthfully," he suddenly said as an old thought slid to the forefront of his mind. "I've been wondering for a while but I never had anyone I liked enough to ask?" Harry said sadly just louder than a whisper, as he had been thinking about wizards predigest lately.

"Okay," she answered readily with a reassuring smile.

He smiled back, reassured by her presence. "Do you find the term muggle offensive?" he asked reasonably as he had never liked the word himself. It sounded stupid.

Amanda couldn't believe he had asked that question. It came as both a surprise and elation that at least 'he' would ask her feelings on it. She would get really annoyed at her brothers for calling her that, and has often given them a slap for it. She wouldn't mind so much if it was a cool word they use to refer to non-magical people, but it's far from cool, it sounded like an insult.

"Yes I do. But you haven't called me it at all though," she confessed quietly with a beautiful smile.

"Then I won't ever use it again," he told her honestly as she leans in and captures his lips in a loving kiss. She then slowly peals her lips away from his, the kindest boy she had ever met.

She looked into those caring deep emerald eyes once again; she could get lost in his eyes for an eternity or lose herself in his kisses.

"What time does the whale's party end?" he suddenly asked, saddened that they may have to part soon. He so badly wanted to stay with her for as long as possible even though they've been here together for hours already. He just wanted to capture her lips once again, and then again, getting lost in her taste.

"One in the morning apparently… the adults are going out at eight to some club or something," she sighed sadly, knowing that won't end well for them. Though, on the bright side she might get to see all of the idiots being turned into toads.

"Then I best get all my things and leave the house," he replied with a sad smile, startling her. "I can't risk using magic to defend myself, our Ministers a selfish bastard, who would lie and use it as an excuse to arrest me, calling me a racist, so I don't keep telling our people of Voldemort's return."

"Why don't you come round mine? I don't particularly want to stay here either," she suggested hopefully, a grin stalled on her face.

"Okay."

They both grinned widely at that one simple word.

Amanda carefully slid off Harry, making sure to push her chest a little more than necessary into his chest and smiling as he blushed, so he can get up. He crossed to his trunk, quickly adjusting his trousers before Amanda noticed anything, and packed everything he owns quickly, while Amanda went and asked her dad for a ride. A few minutes later, her father came in the room with Amanda smiling in amusement.

Harry was surprised. He would have certainly seen the similarities between Mr. Creevey and his son, Colin as they shared the same mousy hair colour. Though, the father is taller and has a lot more girth in his shoulders. His eyes are the same colour as Amanda's, though to be honest Colin and Denis could have the same colour eyes for all he knows having not taken any interest in them before.

"I don't blame the two of you for wanting out. You should be okay at ours. My mother's there with the boys," Mr. Creevey said to Harry smirking a little, probably realising that Harry was not fond of cameras from the pictures Colin had taken in the open where he tried to hide. He chuckled as he picked up Hedwig's cage, the snow-white owl sleeping peacefully.

Unfortunately, as they were about to leave to Harry's utter horror and disdain his Uncle Vernon entered the room, looking menacing, but unnervingly calm.

"What's going on here?" Uncle Vernon asked the three with quite uncharacteristic calm.

"I'm going away for the night," replied Harry putting on a pleasant façade as he slipped his wand from under his pillow and into his pocket, and made a blatant show of it. Mr. Creevey, and Amanda made no notion of this being odd, but Vernon flinched as if physically punched in the guts.

However, the walrus of a man quickly regained his senses as the wand is now out of sight, and by his books, out of sight, out of mind. "You aren't going anywhere with no normal girl, freak," he answered in a deadly whisper.

"Keep that up Uncle and you're going to end up offending someone who you don't want too," stated Harry with a knowing smirk.

"Oh yeah boy, and who's that?" he spat out dangerously.

"That would be me! The proud father of two wizards…!" Mr. Creevey told him angrily.

Uncle Vernon looked shocked beyond compare and just stood there frozen to the spot as Harry and Amanda dragged his trunk out of the bedroom door and across the landing, down the stairs to the front door.

Harry opened it and both him and Amanda were snickering, and trying their hardest not to full-out laugh at all the people staring at their backs watching them leave.

They reached a night blue Mercedes half-on half-off the curb of the footpath, outside the Dursley's house. The sun was still shinning so Harry thought it must be about 6:00 pm. So he had lots of time this night to spend with Amanda, which is brilliant news in his book.

Harry looked back and saw Mr. Creevey smiling followed by a dark haired woman who must be Mrs. Creevey with an amused grin on her face. She was carrying Hedwig in her arms as the pair reached the car.

Mr. Creevey opened the car boot and helped Harry lift his trunk inside, then Mr. and Mrs. Creevey got in the front seats, Mr. Creevey the driver's side and Mrs. Creevey the passengers' side, holding Hedwig on her lap as the snowy owl slept without a clue or care in the world. Harry and Amanda jumped in the back, the doors all closed the two teenagers cuddled up as the car pulled away.

Harry noticed nervously, Mrs. Creevey looking behind at the two, though the kind, motherly smile on her lips put him somewhat at ease.

"They're horrible people aren't they?" Mrs Creevey suddenly asked, though the question sounded more rhetorical, and just like a statement of fact. "I can't believe that boy's parents allowed him to bring a snake. I think when you sent it back at him he may have wet himself," she laughed with her husband and daughter, but Harry just gave a few sheepish chuckles.

"Thank you," he suddenly spoke to Mr. and Mrs. Creevey with a sheepish smile.

"Not a problem. I couldn't believe how evil they were though," said Mr. Creevey with a sigh. "I've only met Vernon a few times, and although I could tell he wasn't very nice. I just thought that was a work thing. You know, don't be too soft to your employees," he shrugged with a frown.

"Are you actually the one? My son's favourite celebrity?" asked Mrs. Creevey suddenly with a girly giggle that made Amanda blush and roll her eyes. "And don't you roll your eyes at me Missy," she added with mock sternness as she saw her daughter who just rolled her eyes again.

Harry laughed with a smile before answering Mrs. Creevey. "Well I'm famous, and Colin's often snapping pictures of me," he sighs and found himself rolling his eyes and Amanda and her mum giggled. "How far away do you live anyway?" he asked to change the subject.

"Well it takes about twenty minutes, so we'll be there in another ten," said Mr. Creevey with a big smile that Harry could see in the rear view mirror, as they continued driving towards a brighter evening.

Mr. and Mrs. Creevey were the nicest non-mage Harry had ever met, except for Amanda. They told him that they were no longer going to do business with the Dursley's (they supply vending machines and those water cooler things as well as supply milk, which used to be the only thing but to keep their milk delivery company afloat had to expand into another market).

They couldn't believe how selfish the Dursley's are. Mr. Creevey said that he knew they weren't very liked, and said he always got the impression Vernon Dursley's staff hated him, but thought little of it as bosses weren't supposed to be the most liked person at the office.

They were very shocked though when they saw how he was treated, and said that Harry can stay with them for the rest of the summer, which Harry accepted their invite very quickly, guiltily thinking that when Professor Dumbledore found out that he was no longer at the Dursley's he might be very angry with him.

However, Harry quickly shrugged that off, as he isn't very happy with Dumbledore anyway for all the crap he has to put up with. In the non-mage world and magical… he's supposed to be safe at school, right. Well there has not been one year at Hogwarts when he's truly been safe.

If Dumbledore came by to try to make him go back, he is going to tell Dumbledore that if he's that bothered that he should go and live with the Dursley's instead. Harry bet that the old man wouldn't last more than an hour living in that house the same way he has before he contemplates hexing them. In fact, Harry realised he must have the patience of a saint to not have murdered them all in their sleep yet. He wouldn't even need magic to do it either, just a sharp knife.

The trip to the Creevey's was very enjoyable, snuggled up with Amanda. She is very cuddly and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that Mr. and Mrs. Creevey would love nothing more than for Harry and their daughter to become very close if their smiled glances in their direction are any indication.

Amanda kept teasing him a bit about the fact that her brothers will be ecstatic to see their new houseguest, and Harry internally groaned at the prospect and prayed that they at least have the decency to leave their cameras in their rooms away from him.

They were driving down a road now with some nice fair sized houses when the car pulled up into a nice paved driveway of a big house on the far side of the street, parked up and the engine cut out.

Harry and Amanda got out of the car followed by Mr. and Mrs. Creevey. Mrs. Creevey was still holding Hedwig, Harry's owl, and Harry with Amanda's help heaved his trunk out of the boot. Then he saw the front door open and an elderly woman, in a flowery dress with grey hair tied in a bun came out of the house frowning curiously at Mr. and Mrs Creevey.

"You're back early?" she said sternly, wondering what could have happened and hoping nobody had been hurt. Though, her worry became more curious as she spotted Harry with her granddaughter. Harry just gave her a nervous smile, though she returned the smile in a way he guessed only a grandparent could, and it reassured him some. He wondered whether that kind of smile is inherent in all old people as Dumbledore could do it too.

"Yep we also have a new houseguest," agreed Mr. Creevey with a grin pointing to Harry as he and Amanda continued to drag his heavy trunk towards them, and to the front door. She just smiled and nodded in greeting as they all entered a large creamy coloured hall with a staircase where they left Harry's trunk, and Amanda taking Harry's hand pulled him through a doorway off the hall and they entered into the large living room.

The elder Mrs. Creevey just shook her head and looked to her son and daughter-in-law for an explanation. Not that she minded the extra guest but now she is curious. So her son and daughter-in-law began the tedious task of explaining while they're still in the hall out of earshot of the kids.

"Harry," came Colin Creevey's voice as he and Amanda entered the lounge. Harry was happy to see he didn't have his camera with him, and were playing a video game on the large flat-panel TV on the wall.

Colin and Denis put their fighting game on pause as they got up excitedly to greet their visitor, but stopped short. Their cheeks started glowing red from embarrassment as their eyes trailed to Harry and Amanda's linked fingers as they were holding hands.

"Hullo Colin, Dennis" he greeted in return with a smirk.

They were shocked as if someone had electrocuted them, but soon just looked very, very happy… almost euphoric. When they were told that Harry was going to be spending the rest of the holidays with them, they looked as if they could die happy now they've had someone as famous as him stay with them.

They soon, along with Amanda showed Harry to the spare guest room, which is huge in comparison to the room he had at the Dursley's, at least four times the size of the room he had at the Dursley's in fact, and it even had a TV and a double bed, a very nice and luxurious room.

Amanda was getting a little annoyed a little later… no scratch that, a lot annoyed with her younger brothers who she wanted to leave Harry and her alone so they could spend some time together just the two of them.

Harry kept looking at her as though he too was hoping that they would leave them alone. But she already knew quite a lot about Harry and knew he didn't want to upset them so kept quiet for now at least.

"So Harry how'd you meet our muggle sister," asked Colin suddenly as his kung fu character on the video game continued to trounce Harry's with ease.

It was getting annoying. He has faced a giant snake and won. He had faced off against the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century four times in his meagre fifteen years of life and come out on top. He had even faced down the most vicious dragon on the planet and walked away with only a gash on his shoulder as proof, and yet he couldn't get Sub Zero, his Mortal Combat character to defeat Scorpion, Colin's character.

It was frustrating to say the least. At least he had finally figured out how to fire his ice beam power thing and even managed to figure out how to create an ice statue to capture and freeze his opponent for some free shots, but the git still won.

It didn't help that Amanda kept laughing at him because of the annoyed look on his face was amusing. They had been playing this game for the past hour on their PlayStation 3, and he had not even come close to winning. He had even lost to Amanda. He had thought that she wouldn't be into video games, but she had even beat Colin and Denis, something he had cheered at though, and they had sulked too, which made him feel better.

Harry had been using the Sub Zero character since the beginning in the hopes that if he could at the very least get the hang of this one character he might actually get the hang of the game enough to win, since this is the first time he had ever played a video game in his life.

He was wrong. Sure, he had gotten pretty good, and fast, but they had been playing a lot longer than him so have more practice time with their favourite characters in the game. Plus they have more experience with computers than him. Why couldn't the magical world have things like this?

It would be awesome to play a quidditch game, or other wizarding based games even. Like a Tri-Wizard Tournament game. He would have enjoyed the tournament a lot more if he never actually had to do the tasks in person.

"Non-mage," he corrected after a few moments of fuming over his latest defeat. Give him a wand and he'll defeat them for real. They turned to him and frowned in confusion and curiosity not knowing what he meant so he continued, and elaborated. "Calling her a muggle is just as bad as if a pureblood were to call us mud-blood's all the time."

They both looked stunned by his words as they stared at him in thought.

"Why would someone call you mud-blood?" asked Denis suddenly startling Harry because he would have expected a completely different question if any. "You're half-blood?"

"Because technically I am a mud-blood," he admitted with an amused smirk and a shrug. The two boys gasped as he thought for a moment, and Amanda just shook her head at her brothers' stupidity.

"My mother was a magical child born from non-magical parents meaning I have the same blood from a non-mage bloodline too. Therefore giving me 'dirty blood'," he made air quotes here and laughed. "Only Pureblood's can theoretically not be called 'mud-blood', but even they must have some 'taint' somewhere," he shrugged. "I kind of like the word actually… it's kind of amusing. I don't see what's so offensive about it anyway.

"It's kind of funny actually how people get so offended by it and cry. I know loads more offensive things I can call people than mud-blood. The first time I heard it, I was completely bewildered. Malfoy had called Hermione it in our second year, and she started crying.

"Hagrid and Ron both told me what it means, and they both looked appalled, but I'm still confused as to why Hermione cared so much. Anyway, if all of the half-bloods and non-magic born mage just started calling themselves it then what harm will it cause? If anything it would really piss off filthy purest scum like Malfoy." Harry laughed. "Or we could start calling them inbred dunces and see how they like it."

The boys eyes widened in shock as he just patted them sadly on the head wearing and amused smirk.

"Well even if they don't understand Harry, at least I do," said Amanda with a mocking smirk aimed at her brothers. They just glared at her but still looked confused, and she giggled.

"I guess Wizard society closes people's minds… I have noticed," sighed Harry with a sad and pitiful shake of his head.

"What do you mean by that Harry?" asked Colin with his curiosity piqued once again.

"Why is it that the castle and homes in the Wizarding World are still lit by fire?" he asked them cheekily, his smirk firmly plastered to his lips.

"Don't know, maybe they like it or something?" suggested Colin reasonably, though doubted it. "Anyway I heard magic interferes with electronics."

"No it's because the Ministry outlawed them from using technology. However, magic does interfere with electronics. Magic can also shield them, and even power them," he informed them smugly, and Colin and Dennis both seemed to understand a bit more as the knowledge seemed to sink in.

"They seem to enjoy living their outdated lives free from progress and evolution. I've never been to a muggle studies class before but I bet it's seriously out of date, and the teacher is probably just as bad as most of the students. Well anyway, enough about that rubbish… it's time to kick your butts at this bloody game!"

The three of them smirked at him in doubt. "That isn't likely," replied Amanda as she snatched a wireless controller out of Colin's hand and began selecting her character preparing to defeat Harry once again. "You may be able to kick butt in the real world, but in the virtual world, I'm a goddess," she added with an imitation evil cackle.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked as he chose Sub Zero once again wondering whether he should perhaps choose a different character next time even though he probably won't. He only chose this character the first time because he looked cool and seemed to have the most awesome powers. He wished he could be an awesome ninja with super cool ice powers to kick his enemies' asses too.

"Maybe, but in the real world you're my devil," he said as he gave her a suggestive wink.

Amanda blushed lightly while her brothers looked away uncomfortably, most likely too scared and intimidated by Harry to even attempt some brotherly teasing.

"Flattery won't get you victory, Harry," she chimed singsong, mockingly. He groaned as the fight began and her character started laying waste to his.

_Poor Sub Zero..._

_**To Be Continued…**_

**Note:** this is a complete rewrite of my fic, which started out as _Harry Potter and the Dragon_ _Phoenix, (with nothing of Naruto or anything else in it at that time)_, and has had a few names over the years, (I've returned the original to its original name)._ Chapter 4 will be completely NEW. I'll be uploading the next chapter soon. _This fic will contain multiple stories from cartoons, anime, books, games, and movies. I've actually written quite a lot (near 25 chapters plus more) and prepared even more. It's changed a lot since its original, and is now a completely NEW fan fiction. I hope you enjoy it, and I'll try to upload as often as I can.

All of the cross-over worlds will have enough in them to understand whats going on.

_**Like Me** on **Facebook.** See my profile page for a direct link._


	4. Such Freedom

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter IV**_

_**Such Freedom**_

Naruto couldn't help but groan as he rested after another beating. It's been around three weeks in this dream world of his creation and he's kind of gotten used to being naked around his demonic prisoner. Though, he sometimes gets aroused, and Kyuu-chan (what he calls her now) teases him a little, but even she's impressed he ignores that and continues training.

She had helped him a little with his standard academy ninjutsu, but she refuses to use hand-seals or even say the techniques names. She had given him a three-hour lecture about the pointlessness of both. Apparently neither are needed, and she says they're basically a learning aid to give a learning ninja something to focus on while starting out with the techniques, but since he already knows the hand-seals she doesn't want him to use them anymore.

In addition, she wants him to stop making things go poof by wasting chakra like that. So she told him about the shadow clones ability to pass on knowledge and help with chakra control. He wished he had played around with them enough to realise what he was doing wrong. He can now not only tree walk but also water walk and he didn't have to get wet.

Now normally using hundreds of clones to train like that could be harmful. However, since this isn't the real world they can bypass such problems. He just sends a large number off every so often and they run off into the woods he created to do more chakra control exercises.

He looked up to see Kyuu-chan just stretching and gulped as his penis was soon semi-hard. He knows she does it on purpose to tease him, but at least he now knows he isn't a pervert, though he sometimes wonders about her.

"Jailor… Naruto," she said with a sigh rolling her eyes. "Just deal with it for fucks sake… wrap your hand around it and pump away until you shoot your load and you'll feel so much better!"

"I… I can't do that here, in front of you," he said out quietly as his cheeks felt like they might explode along with his beating heart.

She soon moved over to him glaring and before he could comprehend what is going on she had pushed him back on to his back and sat on his strong abs and with her tails pinned him down facing away from him.

"W-what are you…!" he trailed off in a gasp, his large and now solid member twitched and felt incredible as Kyuu's small right hand wrapped around his hard penis and squeezed the hot tool. Her hand was way too small to wrap around the whole of it. "K-Kyuu, what are you…"

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself you fucking dipshit!" she hissed out and he groaned as she started pumping his rock hard penis. He couldn't even think of stopping her as his fingers wound into her soft, fir like hair and through the fir of her soft tails.

He was stroking her and reached her ears when a soft purring emitted from her chest like a cat. However, she concentrated on pumping his erection; he had relaxed and wondered why he hadn't realised how good that felt until now.

"Come on, you like that huh?" she purred out, she was moving herself, grinding her crouch on him secretly pissed that she's feeling this good, she just wanted him to cum and stop resisting such pleasures, but she liked it. "Shit… if you're not ready I don't care because I haven't been with anyone for centuries. I can live with the shame of you being a weak human for now. I'll soon make you so much more!"

"Wha… Oh god!" he cried out as she slid toward his throbbing member. She was really tight, hot and wet as she cried out as she slid out over it tearing through her cherry.

"Fuck…!" she cried out gasping for breath. "I forgot this body is new because of the sealing but… damn! I… I can feel it all in… you best not cum before me!"

He just whimpered as she started moving up and down purring louder and faster as she rode him faster and harder. His hands had moved to his waist guiding her, moving her beautiful body up and down. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt.

Kyuu was moaning out, her body quivering as she let Naruto move her up and down on him, she squeezed her own breasts, pinching her solid nipples. It had been so long, and this new body was just crying out for the pleasure and she cried out gasping for breath, her vagina squirting out over his penis as he continued to move her up and down.

"Now, just let go, fire into me!" she demanded, her chest heaving. "I want to feel it in me…" she didn't continue as he just pulled her down gasping out she felt it bursting up out of him and filling her body with its hot sticky goodness.

He might not be perfect, but with a little work, she can work on his technique. She waited a few minutes to make sure he had finished squirting his load deep inside her before she slid up and off leaving his penis sticky.

Her purring had calmed as she stood over him looking back with cold red eyes. "Now we've both had a rest, it's time to get back to work. I will not have a weak lover!"

Naruto could only stare for a moment; his penis softening and he muttered the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't think foxes purred."

She rolled her eyes and stepped over him before kicking him in the ribs. "Get a clue, Naru-kun," she said smirking. "I'm not from this planet remember… but then… I suppose you have a lot to learn."

Naruto groaned as he shook his head clear and winced as he rubbed his abs and remembered if she lets him do that again not to say something stupid afterwards.

_**0oo00oo0**_

She was just your average girl really… well that's what she thought of herself as she happily walked through her little mountain village. She had been having these odd dreams lately… well more like nightmares. She really didn't understand them much and she shivered at how much blood she had seen.

There were huge flying machines and monsters and other people from mage to spiritualists, and what could only be soldiers and other people with incredible powers and weapons too. However, no matter how many times she had the dream she saw through another person's eyes, someone taller than she is.

It's understandable that it freaks her out, she's only thirteen and watching all of those massive building fall and crushing people as evil monsters knocked them down that it makes her feel sick. She hadn't even known that people had built such huge buildings before.

However, when she finally came clean about her weird dreams to the Old Man, (the village leader) he had actually looked sick and shooed her away telling her NOT to tell anyone else as he dived into his books and scrolls. So now she's more confused than ever before.

Is she supposed to do something? Are her dreams a vision of the future? She can't tell and wishes the old man would have told her, but he looked more scared than she is.

She groaned and pulled to a stop at the large statue of a beautiful young woman in battle kimono standing strong and proud and beautiful above all else. Some of her friends had actually commented on how much alike she looks to the woman in the statue, which always makes her happy.

Falling to her knees and clamping her hands together in prayer she scuffed up her cute pink battle kimono but she didn't mind as she prayed. She prayed to the mighty goddess and founder of their village for everyone's safety. She prays that all of her friends and villagers will be safe because no matter what she can't help but feel like something big in the world is happening.

"Don't worry," she muttered to herself. "No matter what, I'll protect everybody…"

"Teruko…!"

She was called out of her musing by another girl behind her smiling. The other girl would look fierce if she scowled or something, and was wearing a blue battle kimono. She has quite big muscles, and a good head and a half taller, and for a thirteen-year-old girl it can even intimidate all of the boys.

"What are you doing over here?" she asked as Teruko stood up smiling at her really-good friend.

"Oh, nothing Arietta-chan," she replied with her smile widening. "What is it…?"

Her friend rolled her dark eyes. "Honestly, Bright Eyes," she said using her nick name for the bright and bubbly girl who can make her dark coloured eyes so bright and shiny looking without doing anything. "Did you forget you so owe me that rematch? I am so never going to live it down if I can't beat a slender midget like you!"

"I am not a midget!" she replied pout glaring. "I'm still growing, Arietta-chan. It's not my fault you're not as awesome as me."

Arietta glared and went to grab her friend only to hit thin air. She spun as she heard giggling and glared as her friend is now behind her. "You are so going down, Teruko-chan!"

Teruko just stuck out her tongue and slapped her tight, small butt in mockery. "You so couldn't beat me two days ago, so you so won't beat me today. You so have nooooo awesomeness!" she called out giggly as she ran off through the village.

"Augh…!" Arietta called out in frustration as she chased after her. "There is no way I'm going to lose to you again, Teruko-CHAN!"

An old man sighed as he watched the larger and more violent Arietta chasing after her sweet and gentle tiny friend in worry. He just prays that he is wrong and that Teruko's destiny does not stray down a darkened path full of heartache and battle.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto whimpered as he again bounced through the flowers skidding along the ground when they changed to a huge lake surrounded by swamp and forests. He pushed himself up landing on his bare feet covered in bruises he stood on the surface.

He had half hoped that she would sink, but if he could catch her off guard that easy while cheating he would be the one teaching her a thing or too. She just smirked smugly as she walked towards him over the water as she looked around.

"I like the way you're thinking," she said but the smug tone of her voice made him gulp. "But this just makes things so much harder… for you," she laughed as she dropped with a splash into the water.

Naruto could only look sad for a moment before he felt her hands around his ankles and he was pulled in. At least he's already undressed and this will clean him up. If only he made the water warm, but it's freezing.

He held his breath just before his head went under, but as he's been taught, if his eyes are not at risk keep them open while fighting, don't even blink. She floated up as they were both submerged. Her fingers stroked up his body from his thighs before ending at his abs and striking.

However, for once her cheap shot didn't connect as he grabbed her shoulders and weaved out of the way before lashing out with his right knee connecting with her ribs. He could see her grunting even under the water before he let her go and swam away.

It was just unfortunate that underwater she's just as fast and moved, swimming up behind him hand grabbing his hair with one hand while the other wound around to his chest. He felt her teeth nibbling on his left ear as he struggled to get free.

He was running out of breath, and no amount of cute otherworldly monster nibbling his ear is going to stop him panicking. However, it just took a thought and he was on his hands and knees gasping for breath as the lake had been replaced by a large glade.

Kyuu had surprisingly not landed heavily on him, but was still holding him like a girl might a giant teddy won at a carnival… well if the girl liked nibbling the teddies ear, and this one apparently does.

"Hmm, it's so much better to do this on dry land," she muttered in his ear with her soft warm wiggly tongue in it. "But you need to practice holding your breath while fighting under water… eventually I'll want you to be able to go a full thirty minutes or longer without having to breath. It's not all about water. I may be able to filter out poisonous gasses, but they can still screw with you…"

He whimpered shakily. He wondered how she could turn feeling her beautiful body against his back and her tongue in his ear into a lesson that's bound to be painful and give him years of bad dreams. Though, if she keeps this up those bad dreams will be overlapped by good ones.

"W-what are you…?" he asked out with a pleasant shudder rolling down his spine.

"Shut up!" she hissed out in his ear, the hand on his chest sliding down his abs and to his slowly hardening penis, her fingers and thumb slowly pumping it to rock status. "I've never experienced a human before you, and I never knew that I could find one so alluring. Though, I have been alone for so long, trapped in your second cousin, and then your mother, and now I'm near practically half human in you."

Naruto quivered again as her tongue slid through and around his ear and cheek. "Oh, hell…!" he whimpered as she suckled on his earlobe and pumped his member.

"Don't worry, in a few real-world-weeks," she spoke huskily. "You'll be capable of taking the ultimate title of Fuck-God of Konoha!"

Her squeezing on his hard, throbbing, needing penis made him realise. He so wants that title more than anything right now. "Teach me, Kyuu-sensei!" his whimpered out as he finally looked back at her.

He felt his heart pound harder. Her blood-red eyes had darkened and the pixilation was wild with need. He found it oddly sexy to see her soaking wet, her hair lathered to her body and her cute ears pulled back in aggression. Her lips pulled back as she growled, her lips crashed with his kissing him.

He was shocked by this action, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he closed his eyes welcoming her warm wet tongue into his mouth. His tongue met hers and she let him loose to turn around in her arms, his wrapping around her waist.

She still kept hold of 'him'. She looked into his lustful eyes as they darkened as he pushed her back crashing to the ground, his hands roaming her while hers roamed him. She had let go of him to feel his muscular body, her hands now roaming through his hair pulling his lips down her jaw to her neck, which caused her to moan and whimper out with their legs intertwining.

Her fingernails digging bloodied into his back, but he just let the pain egg him on as he suckled her neck his hands taking in her soft breasts, tweaking at her stiff nipples.

She pushed him further down to her breasts as he squeezed on in each hand coning them, his mouth took one large nipple after the other and she cried out begging him to be rougher, more violent. He sucked harder and nibbled on her nipples. She screamed out as he bit harder, she held his head to her small bust.

"Oh gods don't stop!" she demanded. "Touch me; put your fingers in me, hold me, hurt me, screw me hard!"

While one hand continued with his mouth working her small tits, the other sliding down her tight, firm body to her smooth vagina… touching it for the first time with his fingers. Its soft and smooth, hot and soaking wet, and sucked up his middle finger, then another, moving them in and out faster and faster.

He was nibbling her nipples while squeezing her breasts tighter, her fingers only digging deeper and deeper, her tails wrapping around them, holding them tight together. He moved with effort up between her legs as he pulled his fingers free of his panting demon and licked them clean before placing his dick over her entrance.

Then he just rammed it in, which caused her to scream high-pitched with pain and pleasure as his large penis slid right in to his balls. He then started pumping, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her slim waist and pounded her warping chakra through his muscles to increase his strength and speed.

He moved faster and faster while she cried out and moaned ordering him to move faster, to break her. It felt like nothing he had ever imagined, like electric running through his glands and up into his stomach.

However, as he pulled up from kissing her moaning and crying lips, her leg's having loosened from exhaustion and the feeling ploughing through her body. He enjoyed watching her expression crossing pain and pleasure but all she wanted was more and more.

Her small breasts moved with every pump of her body, her eyes are closed but tears still leaked from her closed eyelids. Her hands have now moved to his shoulders, her claw like nails cutting into them.

He moved faster and faster, their interconnected parts making a sound as he pounded harder into her, her body quivering as she continually cried out begging for more, begging him to fill her up. He could feel it bubbling powerfully in his gut.

Naruto pulled Kyuu up into his arms, his fingers wrapped tightly in her hair pulling what he held tort. She held him tighter, her nails in his flesh, pulling his body tight to hers.

He moved carrying her and moving faster than he thought he could shattering a tree with her back slamming into it while he continues. He couldn't help but feel satisfied by her scream as he continued screwing her up against the tree, and that she kept pulling him to her.

"C-cum in-in-in me!" she beg, demanded and that was all it took him to explode his load in her. The first time he did this felt amazing, but this time, words escaped him. He would never have guessed one guy could hold so much seed that he can feel it continuing and even overflowing.

He was gasping for breath as he leaned tiredly on her, trying hard to catch his breath with a last few pumps. His 'kunai' continued to throb and empty his balls into her body for a full minute before it slowed to a stop. They had both relaxed holding each other.

"Y-you may just g-get that title if you stay such a good student," she whispered as she was snuggled in his arms holding on to him as he held her with his penis semi still deep inside her. "After all, a good fuck can get you far with the right woman. I'll just have to add teaching you how to pick up the ladies," she said tiredly.

He chuckled a little feeling as if he's near death as he lowered them down and lay on his back and she just snuggled tight into his embrace. His wounds were sealing over as they rested, and with her fir and incredible fir like hair was like a soft and comfortable blanket over her soft and warm flesh.

"Wow… real ninja training is-is so much more fun than I ever thought," he muttered to himself more than to her. "And… I think I'm more eager to learn than ever."

"It's all about the motivation, MY Jailor!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_Like me on** Facebook, **see my profile for link_


	5. The Dragon and the Phoenix

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter V**_

_**The Dragon and the Phoenix**_

Harry Potter was lying on his back in some long green grass with a confused expression. He looked to his left and saw a huge crystal clear lake, visible through the grass. He looked up and witnessed the brilliant blue sky with barely a wisp of cloud, a frown gracing his face in wonder.

He sat up curious as to where he was, and what was going on. He looked to his right and saw he was on top of some cliffs that led down to a vast, wide, beautiful, and seemingly, endless Blue Ocean as far as the eye could see. For some reason he wasn't wearing his glasses, but he could still see perfectly.

In fact he could see better than he even knew possible for a human. He could see every shade in the world around him including colours he had never been aware of before now.

He could hear every rustle of grass, every individual splash and drop in the ocean and lake, and even every swell of the air around him. He could even smell it all… taste it all on his tongue, and feel every blade of grass between his fingers with perfection, and was sure if he wanted to he could tell someone the exact number of grass blades between his fingers without even looking.

In the distance, inland passed the lake stood endlessly beautiful snow-capped mountains in a semi-circle surrounding him so if he wanted to leave he would have to cross them or the ocean, neither an appealing prospect. He held a look of awe and wonderment as he pulled himself to his feet and brushed himself off.

He startled as he realised he had overlooked his change of clothes. He now wore what felt like pure silk in a light airy blue colour with silvery vines patterned up the front on both sides. It was some kind of formal kimono with a darker blue sash around his waist, and he was barefoot as it hung to his feet, and he is quite sure he had on nothing under it. He had a quick look behind him and was thankful it had no giant ribbon tied behind him, but two long strands of silk belt perfectly tired in loose noose-like loops.

He frowned in confusion, it wasn't like he did not like his new… well his only kimono. He supposed it is very nice, but it really wasn't the sort of thing he would wear, not that he has a special style or anything like one. But he supposed if he's willingly worn robes without a fuss he'll wear anything, and his kimono is frighteningly comfortable and much more stylish he supposed. And the wide sleeves covering his hands slightly allowed the gentle breeze to lovingly caress his arms felt nice.

He just stood for a moment his gaze unmoving from the ocean as he tried to figure out where he is and how he got here, and who changed his clothes. The last thing he remembered before waking up here was kissing Amanda goodnight before entering his new room alone, climbing into bed and closing his eyes. Sometime after that, he must have fallen asleep.

He is quite certain neither Death Eaters nor Voldemort would have captured him because they want him dead, didn't they? And even if they did, and dumped him on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere they wouldn't have been able to keep themselves from gloating by now. Maybe in a letter or note, but there is nothing like that around, and he is certain they wouldn't have changed his wardrobe like this.

Harry was even considering Dumbledore as a possible suspect. Maybe the old man had finally lost what remained of his mind when Harry had left the Dursley's and he dumped Harry on this island for his own protection since it's not escapable. Or at least nowhere near as easy to flee from as the Dursley's was.

However, Harry shook off that idea as stupid as he looked around himself and found no supplies. Dumbledore's not stupid. He wouldn't leave Harry here for his own protection without supplies knowing Harry wouldn't have the skills to fend for himself.

Maybe he is just dreaming of a paradise all of his own away from all of his worries and problems? But if it is a dream then why does it feel so real? And why does he have full control of himself? That had never happened before in any dreams he had had before now.

In fact, Harry couldn't remember ever having a dream this peaceful before. His dreams were normally dark, creepy, and made him wake in a cold sweat, especially as of late. So how could this be a dream of his?

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter," two unfamiliar voices suddenly called from behind him, making him jump in surprise.

He span around, fast, and almost tripped over the hem of his kimono in his panic. His eyes widened in surprise as they scanned across two beautiful young women. In fact, they looked just a few years older than him.

The first was wearing some slender black armour, (if it can be called that), over her huge bust, (showing off a lot of cleavage flesh), strong looking waist, her crutch and arms while she wore some deep red material on her legs and body without any sleeves and black metal platted boots.

Her hair is wild like fir to her shoulders standing out at odd angles. Her hair looked blacker than black if that made sense. It seemed to absorb the light. Her skin is a dark tan colour and her eyes a deep ruby red with cross-slit pupils with the whites a pitch black. Her bright red lips were pulled back into an amused smirk.

Harry could tell by just looking the woman over even through her clothes that she has quite the muscles yet it didn't subtract from her looks. He let his eyes wonder from her to the other girl. She's at least a head shorter than the other girl, a little shorter than him even.

She's not wearing any kind of armour, but a white skin-tight silk gi that pulls to her body in all the right way and even accentuates her tiny bust and he blushed a little as he could make out the outline of her nipples as her outfit while not see through is pulled tight enough to see outlines.

Her white gi is lose around her small bare feet and hands though, more like his kimono around her arms. Her body is slender, and nowhere near as muscular as the other girls, but he could still make out some slim muscles.

This one's hair was also wild but much longer, like a golden white Native American-headdress nearly to her knees, which seemed to radiate light. She's really pale, milky so, and her slim pink lips were smiling adoringly at him, and her yellow eyes were soft and kind, playful even, the whites whiter than anything he's ever seen before.

"W-who are you?" Harry suddenly spoke with a limp in his throat as he tried to keep his thoughts pure. He felt odd, for some reason Harry felt that these two girls were no threat to him. It was an odd feeling the sudden trust he had for these two strangers. "Why am I here? And what do you want?"

The girl in black and red let her smirk widen as if she's just mocking him with that small look. However, the cute girl in white just giggled as if she was having a private joke with herself but didn't look like she was going to tell him what's so funny.

He could tell from just observing them for a moment longer that the dark girl is the serious one and the light girl is the playful and more childish of the two. However, he could also tell that both of them are strong, he could just sense their power in the air. Their presence seemed to just sizzle the air around them.

"We are your humble servants," the light girl said after a few moments of them returning the examination of him after he finished checking them out. She even gave him a smart bow of respect before standing up straight with a wider grin than before. "I'm Phoenix, and this is my big sister Dragon!" she introduced herself and her sister.

'OK… this is obviously a Yin and Yang thing, Light and Dark, the dragon and phoenix' he thought to himself in wonder before shaking off this philosophy crap. He doesn't want to give himself too much of a headache.

"So… umm… how can I help you…?" he asked out nervously as he watched Phoenix bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet, which is stretching her gi around the chest and making himself feel internally grateful that his kimono will hide any potential tent. It's not easy keeping his backup wand under control when these girls are dressed like this.

"We're here to train you and stuff, silly," Phoenix said with a radiant smile that said he should have already known and now she's teasing him.

"In your dreams," the other finally spoke, and while her sister's voice is bright and bubbly hers is cool and cold.

"So I am still sleeping…?" he asked slowly while Phoenix nodded enthusiastically and Dragon just gave a sharp nod. He looked around at his surroundings in thought for a moment. "B-but this place just looks so… real?"

"In a way it is. Then in others, it's just in your head, your mindscape," Dragon spoke with a shrug of her shoulders. "You are now connected… we exist outside of reality to train you to become a powerful warrior!"

"I don't quite understand," he replied with a confused frown, ignoring the light girls continued bouncing, but at least she isn't the one with huge lovelies to bounce. "Why…? I don't think I quite get it, but then magic can be freaky."

"Every night when you go to sleep, you will spend what will feel and be a month here learning, and gaining power, skill and strength from us," she continued while rolling her eyes. "The best part, although you will feel tired you cannot sleep here. So when resting you can still study academically."

She had stated as if this should have been the most logical conclusion. However, Harry groaned at the last statement, and wasn't surprised that Phoenix did too. The pair received an annoyed glare that shut them up and stopped them before they complained.

"But this is just a dream?" Harry informed them instead unable to fully understand what they mean. It all seemed so surreal. "How can I get stronger in a dream…?" he asked reasonably. "Sure I guess magically, but my body won't get any stronger…"

"Yes it will. Your body wont age any differently from the real world," Phoenix chimed out cheerfully. "But your strength, muscles, your magic, your skill, your power… and your mind, can, and will. It's all super-awesome magic remember!?"

"O-okay," he answered slowly with a nod. He thought he might as well just accept it as magic can be really messed up sometimes… well more messed up than usual anyway. Though, thinking about it, this kind of messed up he can deal with.

"So, what's the deal with this kimono?" he asked looking down at his new clothes. "And when do we begin this training stuff…?"

Phoenix giggled while Dragon just rolled her eyes.

"Our last chosen was a girl," Phoenix was only too happy to tell him. "She lived in Japan, and that outfit is similar to the one she used to love so much…"

"And we begin now," Dragon interrupted with a wicked grin that promised pain. "Maybe if you're a good boy we'll give you a nice treat each every so often," she added with her grin turning positively evil.

Harry nodded fast and gulped looking bemused. He's pretty sure he knows what she means, as he was startled by the light girl glomping him in a warm and loving hug. "We're going to have so much fun training you all sorts of neat things," she said giggly while stroking her soft cheek to his.

However, while he tried to think of some retort and not of anything dirty as he can feel her supple body pressed to his he realised what the dark girl had said. "Chosen…?" he asked before anything… uh… training happened.

"You're the new Dragon Phoenix, silly, the Calm and… well load of other titles too!" Phoenix proudly as she kissed his check in happiness.

She said it with such finality that Harry knew without a doubt that there is no getting out of this. Though, his brain wasn't working right after the kiss. He sighed as he was so losing the fight to keep his wand under control. He supposed this could be fun. He'll gain the power to kill Voldemort so everything should work out in the end. That's not to mention getting to hang out with two hot girls for a month every night.

"Phoenix, not now," Dragon said in annoyance as the light girls hand was sliding south down his body. "You've already worked him up, train now, play later…"

'Oh, gods,' he though with a whimper as Phoenix pulled back from him with an impish grin. 'How am I going to survive with all of these pervy thoughts let alone the training?'

Harry felt a little groggy and disorientated as he had been warned for the first few weeks would be normal upon waking up, and that his muscles will ache a little. He lay on a soft bed happily snuggled under the soft covers. However, although he was quite certain he went to bed alone he felt a soft, warm and comfortable body lying half on top of him. Normally, this would not have been much of a problem, except right now, he has a 'morning problem', and her thigh was pressed right up against it.

Though, he's been having that problem a lot in his… mind…? At least then his battle kimono is baggy enough to hide it and he could just keep Phoenix from putting any part of her there as she has a tendency to snuggle with him while he rests.

Harry took a deep and calming breath praying for his 'hardness problem' to go down, but unfortunately, it just seemed to get worse the more he thought about it. His member throbbed painfully, and pleasurably against her thigh, which caused his dry throat to try swallowing as he tried to think of something else.

He now wished he wore more than just boxer shorts to bed, but he had no way of knowing that he would have a visitor climb into bed with him during the night. He could feel her tight, firm body pushed tightly to him. Her slender arms wrapped firmly around his bare chest, and her bust pushed up against his left arm so tight that he could actually feel her nipples through the cotton of her PJ's.

Harry gulped as he slowly allowed his eyes to blink open and found that his previously unclean thoughts were temporary forgotten as he realised his vision is now just as perfect as in his weird dream. The room was bathed only in a dim light that managed to get in through the closed curtains. However, he could still see clearly, and even hear two fast moving heartbeats in the room, which reminded him.

He looked down at the blue covers that now only covered his lower half to see a small slender arm wrapped around his waist. He found that unnerving, but what really surprised him was his body looked a little more toned than he ever remembered. Maybe that dream-training thing really does work since he can also remember a few spells he learnt, and was sure he could perform them. He took a deep breath and looked to his left, his breath caught in his throat immediately.

Amanda was lying tightly up against him wearing thin-tight blue short-short PJ's with some soft buttons on the top leaving a V-shaped neckline that showed off a lot of cleavage, which in turn made him throb hard up against her thigh. He took a few deep and calming breaths, though they didn't help at all, and just seemed to make things worse as her breasts pushed tighter into his arm.

He tried letting his thoughts drift into a different avenue but his hormones had other ideas as she stirred a little he held his breath, but that didn't stop his excitement from throbbing again. Then his eyes widened in fright as her eyes fluttered open, and a blush streaked across his cheeks as she smiled beautifully at him.

They just stared at each other for a moment before his hardness betrayed him and throbbed again, and now she noticed and returned his blush. Though, she never lost her smile or moved away. He found his eyes wondering back to her cleavage momentarily before flicking up to her face as he heard her quietly giggle.

"Good morning, Harry," she spoke in a gentle whisper, her pretty smile never leaving her lips.

Harry gulped and felt as if he had swallowed led. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he thought to keep himself under control. He had never been in a situation like this before so wasn't sure what to do, if anything. So took a moment to compose himself before he could reply.

"Good morning," he replied, his voice huskier than he would have liked. "What are you doing here?" he asked nervously, but managed to keep his composure. He could actually feel a few beads of sweat dripping down his brow though.

"I thought you might be lonely," she answered as she shifted slightly in his arms, which he now noticed are around her, holding her just as she him. He groaned quietly as her thigh shifted a little between his legs. She paused as she looked at him with a blush on her cheeks before smirking, a small smug smirk. "What was that Harry…?"

He gulped, though it took an age to get down his dry throat. "Err… nothing," he answered shakily as he felt her thigh slowly moving.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she moved her lips to his ear, pushing herself deeper onto him as she began nibbling his earlobe, and carefully rubbing her thigh against his throbbing. He couldn't escape the whimpering moan that escaped his lips this time as he felt some pleasant shivers run down his spine. "Oh, really?" she whispered doubtfully into his ear, enticing another shiver.

All he could do was nod his head, though was certain his expression said otherwise as she shifted slightly more on him. He could now feel her crouch on his leg and was not surprised to feel the moisture slowly leaking onto him as she pushed her self onto him. He could hear her heartbeat even faster than his and wondered how it kept in her chest.

"Oh fuck, we should stop," he groaned out finally as he smelt her scent. It was almost driving him crazy, and he could barely take the sweat aroma. He so wanted to devour her.

She looked at him and frowned. "Y-you don't want to?" she asked feeling hurt at his rejection.

"No. No, it's not that because I do, it's just that…" he interrupted quickly but unable to finish his sentence. However, he looked into her eyes and gave her a reassuring smile before leaning towards her and kissing her soft lips for a moment before continuing. "Well I can't use magic outside of school so I can't use any protection spell even if I knew one. And neither of us have any non-magical protections. Do we?" he asked her the last and she shook her head in the negative, looking sheepish. "And with my weird luck you would end up pregnant, and neither of us are ready for that kind of responsibility," he sighed with a shake of his head, but his throbbing continued to betray his mind.

She then smirked and leaned in capturing his lips briefly. "Well, there are other things we could do, to… relieve each other," she answered in a whisper. She pushed her crutch up against his leg before slowly sliding her hand down his body, and this time he didn't refuse her anything.

Her fingertips brushed the fabric of his boxers across the tip of his throbbing weapon before moving slowly to his waistband and slowly sliding her hand in. He let out a soft, controlled gasp as her fingers touched him and she wrapped her fingers around it. Her eyes widening as she fully felt its size. The smoothness and warmth of the erection making more juices flow from her.

"Whoa, Harry," she whispered as she started to gently pump him. "I-it's so big," she whispered into his ear, causing him to blush with a groan. She ground herself into him as she continued pumping, soaking his thigh. Her lips touching his ear as she kissed and licked, nibbled and enjoyed their intimacy, little whimpers escaping her as Harry's hands slowly worked their way down her back towards her tight bum.

He squeezed her butt pulling her tighter to him while she continued to ground her centre on his thigh. He easily slid his hand into her short-shorts and felt her smooth skin while she just pumped his harder and faster, their lips connected.

Harry moved seconds later rolling her over so he's on top. His hands slid out from her butt and straight to her burning crouch. He felt the soft folds of her vagina and felt her whimper as air escaped her lips. She continued pumping him while his fingers rubbed her. They kept their lips together to minimalize the noise as they worked each other faster, better.

Amanda made a little squeak of pleasure as Harry found a little button to caress and it wasn't too long before they were both moaning louder into each other's mouths before it happened. They came powerfully. He shot his sticky mess all over her hand inside his boxers while her juice washed at his hand in her shorts.

They brought each other down as they slipped side by side with their hands still down each other's shorts before Harry slid his out. She just watched with a deep blush as he examined the slimy girl juice on his hand still holding his 'wand'. She was surprised as he smirked at her and licked it all off.

However, she's not one to be outdone as she pulled her hand from his boxers as it was softening (very slowly) and didn't give the sticky white cream on her hand much of a look before she was sucking it of her fingers. She was a little surprised that she kind of liked the salty taste, and it just made her hornier than before. However, she gasped out in surprise as Harry suddenly grabbed the hem of her shorts and pulled them down while licking his lips as he got a good look at her juiciness.

She could only gulp and blush as she watched before he buried his face between her legs as he pulled her shorts clear off. It was hard not to scream out it felt so, so good. It was like a burning thunderstorm raking through her body with multiple nuclear explosions in her soul. She had to cover her face with a pillow to let out her whimpers as she was now putty in his mouth.

It had been about three hours since Harry and Amanda had woken up and he had just finished getting dressed after his quick shower. He had recently had a very, very good time with Amanda. And he hoped nobody knew she had spent the night in his room let alone what they had done that morning. He didn't need that kind of hassle. Hopefully the Fates will give him a break for a while.

At first, Harry was wearing some of his old hand-me-down clothes, but then he used some magic without the use of his wand to transfigure them into something more respectable. It had been one of the first things the Dream-Girls had taught him as its useful magic.

He now wore some black combat trousers, and boots, as well as a baggy black tee shirt. This use of magic just gave proof to the dream being real. Well he'll think more on that later. He has more important things to think on anyway.

Harry sighed as he stood by the window and looked outside at the beautifully designed garden. He was confused by his feelings. He likes Amanda a lot but wasn't sure whether an actual relationship with a non-mage would work out very well, especially with him being the magical worlds saviour and all that crap. Well he guessed he should just go with the flow and see where fate takes him, probably down a rocky path if his past is any indication.

Shaking his head clear he smiled as he saw a small owl heading towards his bedroom window and quickly opened it. The crazy little creature flew in and started speeding around his head like a feathered hallo carrying a small package. Harry chuckled at the birds' silliness before reaching up and plucking it out of the air before it did him, or itself any harm.

Harry pulled the package and letter from the owl, and looked at it expecting to see Ron Weasley's, (Harry's Best Friends) handwriting. However, he was surprised to see unfamiliar neat writing in purple ink.

So he cautiously opened the envelope and pulled out the light pink letter, which oddly enough smelt of cherries. The scent was oddly enticing and made him feel warm. He unfolded his letter and read to himself.

"_Dear Harry,_

_Happy birthday,_

_I hope you like the present I got you. I saw you broke your last one, so I got you a new one. I know it's not much, but I thought it would be nice idea to help you remember not to do that again._

_Sorry about Dumbledore not letting you come home to the Burrow yet. Mum has been trying her hardest to get him to change his mind. I hope you're okay, and those horrid relatives of yours aren't making your life too miserable._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_I don't really know what else I could to put in this letter. It's just that I guess that I want to tell you that if you ever need to talk, if you ever just feel lonely, any time I'll be there for you._

_I don't really know too much about what happened in the maze, but don't bottle up your feeling's too much Okay. At least beat someone up. I hear that can be helpful._

_Love,_

_Ginny"_

Harry just stared in mild surprise at the letter, and was happy about it, at least someone thought of him. Then he remembered that he wasn't at Privet Drive, so if anyone did send him something it might not even get to him.

However, normally if a person's not there to collect their deliveries, the owl will go and find them like Ron's owl, obviously borrowed by Ginny. Harry wondered whether anyone had even sent him any letters since this is the first letter he had gotten all summer but shrugged it off as unimportant. He's passed caring about trivial crap like that anyway.

He placed the letter down on the bed and sat down beside it. At least he is away from the Dursley's and at a place where people actually like him. Though in Amanda's case, like seems a little too weak a word to use.

Harry then took the small neatly wrapped gift, Ginny sent him, in gold shiny paper with a yellow ribbon, and unwrapped it. He found a small case inside, and when he opened it, he found a rather nice silver watch, on its face something that made Harry laugh. It was a small-animated Hungarian Horntail Dragon. The same type of monster Harry had to face down in his first task at the Triwizard Tournament. So he strapped the watch onto his left wrist and smiled at it.

However, he was surprised that when he fiddled with it the picture turned into a mergirl and she wasn't even wearing a top, both pictures were kind of cartoonish and unlike the dragon trying to be fierce the mergirl was flirty and a little rude.

He noticed a little strip of parchment and smiled as he read it. 'This one's water proof up to ten thousand meters… and don't tell about the second picture. I thought it was funny and ironic because of the second task too.'

He chuckled amused at the note as he probably wouldn't have hung around to save Gabrielle too if there were topless mergirls around. Smiling at his new watch he remembered that his old one got water damaged in the lake at Hogwarts during the second task and adjusted the picture back. He was too worried about completing the task that he understandably forgot about his watch.

"Oh My God...! It's your birthday?" a voice squealed in shock from beside him. He was startled, as he hadn't noticed her enter. Amanda had his letter in her hands, and had obviously read it. He must have been too zoned out to notice. However, now he had he must say she looked excellent.

She was wearing a flowing blue summer dress with a low cut neckline, showing off her cleavage, held with thin straps. It hung just over halfway up her thighs showing off her lightly tanned skin. She went bare foot, and wore a thin silver chain around her neck. Harry found himself fleetingly breathless as his eyes eagerly drank her in, before shaking himself out of his stupor, though she obviously liked his reaction

"Yea-yeah… no big deal though," he replied breathlessly with a smile as she passed him back his letter and he tucked it away in his trouser pocket.

"Well, we must do something special for today," she told him hopefully with a suggestive wink.

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "We already kind of did, even if you didn't know it's my birthday. I kind of forgot until I got this," he answered with a shrug as he gestured to his new watch. She blushed as she remembered the fun they had earlier. "Well anyway yesterday I was thinking about going to Diagon Alley to get my school things soon, and today seems as good a day as any other," he told her with a grin. "How about you come with me? Well, if you're not busy. I'll understand if you are and we can go another day."

She stared at him in surprise for a few moments and he worried that she didn't want to go shopping with him. He doesn't like shopping much especially when he's by himself. Therefore, it just seemed logical to take a shopping partner, and it just so happens, his chosen partner is beautiful and will let him kiss her whenever he wants.

"I'm not allowed," she suddenly answered with a sad sigh.

"Huh, why not?" he answered in surprise. He wondered whether her parents had forbidden her from ever going there or something, but that just didn't seem like them.

They're very good and open-minded parents, and Harry could tell that even after only knowing them for a few hours. He just knew there isn't much they would forbid from their kids, and this didn't seem to be the sort of thing they would forbid, especial having two wizards in the family.

"Because I'm not magic of course," she told him as if everybody should know this rule. Harry frowned… nobody had told him this before. He just thought that since non-magic borns parents are allowed in that their siblings are too.

Maybe someone should have given him an orientation. He thought on that a moment and frowned. The non-mage borns probably got one. He bet Dumbledore wanted him to stay as ignorant as possible. Too bad Harry now has other ideas.

He just shrugged nonchalantly. "So," he replied matter of factually without a care in the world.

"It's against your laws."

Harry just laughed and shook his head. "Well I don't remember making such a silly law," he answered jokingly with a shake of his head. She just giggled a little. "Well anyway if anyone says anything I'll tell them to piss off."

"You can't just go around telling cops to piss off," she replied cutely, and he couldn't help but grin at how adorable it was for her to cuss.

"Then I'll vaporise them," Harry answered laughing with a shrug. She started looking as if she was not sure whether he was joking or not, and for some reason he wouldn't be able to answer that truthfully himself.

'_Was that dream real?_' he thought confusedly to himself before shaking his head clear and smirking at the girl. He moved closer and wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her into his body a blush adorning her checks.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he whispered amusedly as he looked down at her cleavage, biting his lower lip before returning his gaze to her eyes.

She just smirked. "Maybe… is it working?" she agreed with a giggle.

"Most definitely," he agreed as he leaned down to capture her lips.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Darkness, always darkness… endless blacks, blues and purples… for once, it would be nice to see some lighter versions of the many dark, blues, purples, and blacks. But that would never happen. Not in this place… for this is the darkness.

It's a place where light can neither enter nor escape. It just is. It doesn't exist, yet it does. It is a place where hope withers and chaos reigns supreme. Noise cannot enter or escape the cold darkness where heat and warmth shall never triumph.

It is however, a place to wait… to wait for that one opportunity to reign supreme over the light. Waiting for what could be forever, or maybe just a moment. The waiting brings about fear, and hatred, rage and calm.

However, finally its time has come to once again bring forth its terror to the world of man. It's time to spread forth its anguish and horrors. To prove its existence… this time it shall not fail, as man's heart is more black and cruel than ever before. The selfishness of humanity shall finally bring about the undoing of all life.

Finally, it's free.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. No Worries

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter VI**_

_**No Worries**_

Naruto yawned as he woke up feeling groggy and like all his muscles had turned to jelly. He pealed his eyes open and weakly looked up to the sky. The sun seemed to have just risen so he can only guess that it's early morning.

He was startled as he looked down to check his body over and realised some of his tightness is his clothes. He had gotten used to not wearing them and figured he needs some new airy clothes for better movement. However, he had that evil cat sleeping on his lap wearing a little red ribbon around her neck with her name on it. He sighed; he can't really blame Tora the Cat for being a runaway and wanting to stay away. If he had to deal with that fat woman who owns her squeezing the life out of him while trying to give him a 'hug', he shivered at the thought.

Rolling his eyes, he stroked the black and white cats head and she started purring a proper kitty purr as she slowly woke up. She just seemed to blink in surprise as she looked at him before snuggling up to his hand.

"Crap girl, I feel like shite," he muttered as he cranked his neck. "Well, I'm hungry and need a snack or something for breakfast. I've had one hell of a dream," he said chuckling as he carefully scooped the purring feline into his arms and shakily stood up.

The cat seemed content to let him carry her as he walked through the woods stroking her fur. It's not as soft as Kyuu's fur, nowhere near in fact. How does a sealed demon keep her fur that soft anyway? It isn't as if she can buy any conditioner is it?

It took a little while to exit the forest that the sun was high up in the sky and he figured it's at least half-eight, half-nine. The academy teachers never cared for teaching these things as there're too boring, or the most 'awesome' 'genius' students don't want to know so they're practically looked over.

He smiled as he ignored all of the early morning glares he had received before taking a seat at the ramen stand where the old owner smiled at him.

Naruto smiled in return as he placed Tora down on the counter and she sat and cleaned her front paws. "Hey old man, can I get two large breakfast ramen, and a bowl of tuna for my friend and a bowl of water for her and an orange juice for me."

"Right on it Naruto," he replied cheerfully. "So no team meeting today?" he asked with a smile as he gestured the cat. "Or have you decided to take a mission from the cat to protect her from the next genin team?"

Naruto laughed as the old man placed down a bowl for the cat with some water before placing down Naruto's first bowl of ramen and cat and boy ate.

"Na old man, I just fell asleep outside and she had slept on my lap," he replied shrugging. "I feel a little sore so I won't be doing that again in a hurry."

"Trust you, Naruto," he said shaking his head as he poured the boy some fresh orange and placed it beside his plate. "You should be more careful where you sleep; there are some wild animals that could be dangerous."

"Will do," he agreed as his now empty bowl was soon replaced and dug in to the new one. "I was just out training, and took a rest, and fell asleep…"

"Oh, hey Naruto…!"

He was interrupted as a large boy with swirls on his cheeks entered with a grin. "I fancied some breakfast ramen this morning, and this place is best," he said smiling as he took a seat next to Naruto and the cat. "Sensei said me and my team can have the weekend off, what about you?"

He shrugged thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose since I really don't have much to do I could get a D rank mission by myself since my team has the week off after our first C rank."

"Well it's some pocket money, that's for sure," he replied as he got his first bowl. "I almost thought you were doing that now with Tora," he said gesturing the cat.

"Yeah, well, I was also thinking of getting a change of clothes since I'm off," he said looking thoughtfully down at his orange. "I feel like something different, you know?"

The large boy just chuckled nodding his head. "Sure, I get it man… a guy has to mix it up every once in a while."

"Right you are Choji," he readily agreed as he checked Tora had finished and stood to leave picking her up. "Recommend a good place…?"

"Well, there's this place my family owns that's pretty good," he said in thought. "They even add on family symbols and stuff while you wait if you wanted, or you can just order and they deliver."

"Thanks," he replied eagerly as Choji gave him the address. "Thanks, old man… see you later but I've decided to cut back on this kind of food. I hear its keeping me short."

"Yeah, I've been telling you that," he called out as Naruto quickly left. He sighed and turned to Choji. "It seems like something's different about him."

"Yeah, let's hope he changes colours," he agreed smilingly.

It had been a few hours and Naruto was walking into the Hokage Tower with Tora walking beside him. The strong looking man who ran the ninja shop he had visited had surprised him. He has a young daughter who seems weapon happy and is on that fuzzy brow boys' team.

They had both been very nice, and though Naruto's flirting skills are minimal to non-existent he got Tenten blushing a little. Her father didn't even seem to mind. He was just being himself, so maybe he always had it, but concentrating on a devoted Sasuke fan-girl like Sakura never gave him a chance to realise or something like that.

Naruto was now kitted out with some really-good weapons and is no longer wearing a complete eye saw like bright orange. He's wearing baggy black combat trousers and black half-boots and a tight armoured (yet thin) sleeveless tee shirt.

He's got a black belt with a black pouch on his right and two shuriken holsters on the other side with loads of hidden tiny throwing knives around it. Then he's wearing a dark orange leather jacket with a baggy firm hood with black lining, and on the back of the jacket a huge black spiral as a mark of his clan with a smaller one over his right pocket.

The jacket has a few pockets on it, as well as some hidden compartments. However, he had also changed the material his forehead protector is on for a dark orange too. The reason he's wearing boots is quite sound and if not for Kyuu wouldn't have realised that exposed toes… more delicate than fingers is a stupid idea for people who kick the shit out of each other.

He looked pretty-good, his jacket left undone for quick removal as it does, by design hamper movement, and weighs nicely for added assistance while training.

Naruto got some surprised looks while walking up the stairs to see the Hokage. He had only gone to that shop as Choji recommended it, and found his new favourite place.

He ran his right hand through his mess of blonde hair and made a mental note to remember to pick up the rest of his order later in the evening before bed. He almost laughed as the sectary (who glares in hate when he come with Kakashi but can't do anything) almost didn't get up to stop him.

However, the old ninja bitch is a sectary for a reason and found herself with a one-way ticket out of the window as he will not take shit from an evil weak bitch like her.

Naruto yawned as he pressed the seal-ran intercom thing on her desk. "Hokage-sama, Genin Uzumaki is here to see you…" he said, turning his voice softer but gruffer imitating that woman's sickening voice near perfectly.

"Umm… send him in," he replied sounding confused.

Naruto laughed as he barged into the old man's office and closed the door. The old man was sat behind his desk looking at him in surprise having paused his paperwork and whatever else he was doing.

The fat woman was in the office with Hinata's team, Team 8. "My Tora…!" the woman cried out as she saw the cat, said cat hiding behind Naruto's leg as he promised to protect her as his first official mission to become a hero.

The woman ran forward to collect the cat when a cool glare from Naruto stopped her to her surprise. "My apologies My Lady," he said bowing formally. "However, I have agreed to assist Miss. Tora as it has come to my attention that she has a few perfectly legitimate reasons for running away so often."

"S-she does…?" the woman asked looking completely baffled.

He nodded his head. "Yes, and I've decided to tell you what they are because I don't care how much money you recklessly waste hiring us to capture her. However, she is an innocent creature and should be heard."

"W-what's wrong, Tora?" she asked in worry looking at the cat as she peeked from behind Naruto's legs before looking to Naruto for the answer.

"Well, first, she's a CAT," he said making sure to say the last word loudly. "She'll want to go out to do her business and hang out with other cats. Then next, she doesn't want or need all of that people food because it's bad for her, just some fish and white meets for a treat, but otherwise normal cat-chow, and last, but most important, you smother her in your gigantic bosom. If she wants to cuddle she'll come to you, if you want a pet that will stay in and let you fuss obsessively over it, get a dog!"

"Hey, are you saying cats are better than dogs?" Kiba demanded while the white puppy on his head barked in offence.

"B-but if she goes out…" she interrupted and ignored the dog lover in worry.

However, Naruto interrupted. "Cats are very smart; they can find their way home. You put in a kitty door. I'm sure you can hire a genin team to go and get one and install it into your door."

"So… this door will let my Tora come and go when she wants?" she asked hopefully. He nodded with a smile. "And… I shouldn't force her to sit with me?"

"Of course not… she wants to feel free just like you do," he agreed smiling as he picked up the frightened cat and placed her in the ladies waiting arms. "Ease up, she won't fall, she has better balance than any of us. That's it, and when you pet her be soft and mindful. Cats are strong but you're a larger lady, so you're stronger and could easily hurt her."

She smiled as Tora started purring. "Wow, she's never stayed so still. You are wonderful, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, My Lady," he said with a bow.

She smiled brightly. "Well, Uzumaki-san, thank you for helping me. Hokage-sama I wish to have this nice young man paid for the retrieval ten times over. Also, would it be possible for this nice young man to join this team in getting me some kitty doors and fitting them for my dear Tora?"

The Hokage looked a little baffled before shrugging. "Well, umm… I guess that's perfectly fine… let's say, expect them between nowish and four if that's OK by you?"

"Of course," she replied smiling before turning back to Naruto. "And thank you again, Uzumaki-san, I'll be sure to recommend the intelligent and honourable Naruto Uzumaki," she said smiling before she left the office closing the door after her.

"Intelligent… you…?" Kiba mocked looking annoyed. "But I suppose fitting a cat doors better than hunting that monster!"

"Kiba-kun, don't be m-mean to Naruto-kun," Hinata timidly tried to reprimand him. "N-Naruto-kun had-had just done something nice for that lady," she finished off blushing brightly and trying not to look at him.

"Yes, well, Kurenai," the old man Hokage said with a sigh to Team 8's Jonin-sensei as he pulled out some money and handed it over. "Just-just bring back a receipt so we can charge her the extra for the cat doors."

She shrugged and nodded. "Well, come on you four, it looks like we have a mission."

"Sweet," Naruto said with a grin as he followed them. "Now I'll be able to see how a non-Uchiha worshiper does things," he said closing the door after him.

The old man sighed and felt only mildly concerned by the large clan symbol on Naruto's back. It isn't like he could find out the truth, and if he did he would have said something. Naruto's just going for a new look and has gotten fed up with his team enough to actually start showing it.

If only he could do more for the boy. The only thing he can do right now is allow Naruto to go out on missions with other teams. This way those other teachers can give Naruto some guidance without any of the Council or moronic interlopers sprouting shit ass traditions to get in the way.

Naruto whistled as he walked beside the blushing and cute purple haired, purl-eyed thirteen-year-old girl who stalks him. "So Hinata-chan…" the suffix almost made her pass out but made him smile wider. "I know what you do in your spare time…" he teased with a grin while she paled and looked sick.

He leant in closer so their teammates up ahead wouldn't hear. "My senses are very acute," he said causing her to neatly collapse out cold, but he caught her, scooped her into his arms, and carried her without missing a beat.

"What did you do…?" Kurenai asked as she looked round to check on them.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Umm… sorry, I was just teasing her and she passed out, don't worry, it was my bad so I'll carry her. I haven't seen her go for more than a few minutes at a time… maybe we should get her checked out, maybe she has some kind of illness."

"Maybe we should get you checked out for stupidity," Kida said laughingly.

Naruto just shrugged as he made a mental note to study up some healing stuff, or at least medical scan thing, or whatever, Kyuu didn't even mention it.

"OK, just be careful with her," Kurenai said as she slapped Kiba's head. "And can you stop being an ass or I'll have to speak with your mother."

Kiba paled worse than Hinata had. "Oh, gods no, please don't."

"Then stop being a fool, you're not funny and just making yourself look stupid," she replied rolling her eyes. "Anyway, here we are… Kiba, since you don't know how to behave, come and help me pick out a cat door."

"N-no way," he said looking up at the building. "My family runs this place, and… my sister runs the vets here, what if she's here and not on a mission or at home?"

"Well, if she is in and you don't come… who knows what I might tell her, understand?" she demanded while he nodded, scared. "Good, now, Naruto, Shino, pleased wait here with Hinata, we shouldn't be long, so we don't all need to go and find this thing."

She then led Kida away and into the shop just as Hinata was coming too, and before she passed out again Naruto slid her back onto her feet and moved back from her. She staggered a little and looked confused, but Shino's eyebrow actually rose, impressed.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "It took five pass outs once before I realised she was really that embarrassed to wake up in my arms," he quickly said before Hinata got her bearings.

"Err, oh, S-Shino-kun… N-N-Naruto-kun," the sweet stalker stuttered out wondering and worried whether that was just a dream and she spaced out, her cheeks bright red. "W-what… umm…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto said smilingly. "Stick with me," he said leading her into the pet store with Shino shrugging as he followed. "It's better than the bushes," he teased as they walked passed some fuzzy bunnies.

Naruto quickly grabbed a fluffy white one out of its pen as he saw her about to go and plopped it into her arms, startling her. She just looked at the tiny thing as it looked up at her with little pink twitchy nose. She had just forgot about passing out as she smiled, petting the cute little thing.

"Maybe you should take Kiba's place on this team," Shino suddenly said as Hinata is distracted. Naruto looked to him in surprise and he shrugged. "All Kiba wants is confrontation and just makes fun of her, and I'm not much of a people person, but you seem to know how to treat her."

"I think…" Naruto said as he smiled while looking at her as she put the bunny back and stroked some others. "She doesn't have a clue how incredible she can be… but I do," he said the last three words looking back to the other boy. "I'm tired of being the weak fool, and I think deep down, she's tired of being the timid weakling… and no matter how strong we get, or how much stronger, people like Kiba will always believe he is better or stronger, but I don't care about that."

"I too have problems with predigest," he agreed with a nod. "But all we can do is become better, stronger, and not let their foolishness get to us, or we'll become just as bad as them."

He nodded with a smile before turning back to Hinata and playing with the rabbits with her. She had actually talked with him about them without stuttering much. It was nice… not only is she beautiful, kind, and sweet, but a beautiful person and he made a promise to help her the same way Kyuu had helped him as she doesn't have a monstrous powerhouse from another world to save her.

"Hey, you three," Kurenai called out as she came to their aisle. "Come on, let's get going and install the cat door, stop playing with the bunnies," she said rolling her eyes as even Shino had been petting a bunny.

Naruto smiled as he stood up after placing both his and Hinata's bunny away and offered his hand to her. She smiled while blushing as she let him pull her up.

They followed Kurenai out of the store where Kiba waited while sulking with the cat door. "Don't we need to go and get some tools?" Naruto asked as Kiba shoved the box into him and he looked over the instructions.

"Nope, we won't need any," Kurenai said smugly as she led the way.

It was three hours later and Naruto was quite impressed with the odd little jutsu Kurenai had taught them just to do a little DIY. It's kind of magic, like the way it worked and though Hinata said her family wouldn't like her learning such non-Hyuuga things even she learnt them… well after Naruto told her too, she pretty much obeyed him as if making him happy is so much better than making her family happy.

Naruto felt like smacking Kiba a few times as he really is rude to Hinata. Kurenai said they can all go off and do their own thing after where Kiba carried on teasing Hinata, and it's not the fun and kind type Naruto was doing earlier, but it's hurtful and sometimes borderline sexist, or just plain out sexist.

"Kiba, look, it's your sister ridding a giant rat…" Naruto said actually surprised he looked.

"Where…" she just collapsed unconscious to the ground as Naruto pulled his fist back and pulled out some markers while the boys dog wisely ran away leaving him.

"These are permanent markers, Hinata-chan," Naruto said smirking. "Let's get him back for being so mean to such a great person like you?"

She was a little reluctant but after some coaxing where even Shino agreed it was OK and that he really did deserve it the three of them doodled on his face.

"He deserved it," Kiba's sister Hana turned up with her three large dogs and Kiba's puppy. "He always deserves it," she said smirking as she grabbed him and carried him off.

"Well, you guys want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked them both hopeful.

"Thank you for inviting me, but I believe… I have some training to do," Shino said after a moment. "And I must remember never to fall for any kind of 'look over there' ploy," he said before walking off.

"How about you Hinata-chan?" he asked as he turned to her.

She blushed while biting her lower lip and nodded. He grinned as he took her hand and dragged her off to find a place to get some lunch.

Meanwhile Shino had walked home with a lot to think about. Naruto, the 'dead last' had effortlessly decked Kiba, surprisingly when it comes to practical Kiba is near top of the class. He had never know Naruto to cheat at anything before, but just seeing him cheap shot that egotistical jerk almost made him smile.

Shino made it in quick time back to his family home while continuing to think. If they continue the way they are, Hinata will never improve. Its apart of his responsibility to bring these things up. He can't continue to allow Kiba to continue bullying Hinata, and he was being mild today because they had Naruto with them and though Naruto didn't care about Kiba's rudeness to him, it's obvious he cared about Kiba demoralising Hinata.

Therefore, he entered his father's study to ask for some advice as Kurenai just can't do much, and it seems even Kiba's mother can't get him to quiet down. He doesn't seem to realise that he's being a dick no matter who tells him. He just thinks he's having a laugh even though it's only him laughing.

"What seems to be troubling you, son?" his father asked from behind his desk.

"I am once again troubled about my teammate Kiba's selfish arrogance," he spoke his concern as he had once before when the team began. "He is nothing like Hinata and me, and is constantly putting her down, and when we were on our first mission together tried peeking on her and Sensei. If not for me he might have. I find this behaviour dangerous and disrespectful.

"He treats us both as if we're beneath him, and during our first C rank mission he almost got Hinata seriously injured. If it weren't for Kurenai-sensei I would hate to think."

"Kurenai is a clever woman, I'm sure if he was really getting to be that… annoying she would get rid of him," his father replied looking thoughtful. "However, I'm not sure what would happen as I doubt he's done enough for anything like dismissal. You would have to trade him with someone from one of the other two teams."

"Yes, I have also seen this… predicament," he agreed looking thoughtful. "However, it seems that because of the team dynamics that he could only be traded with Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see," he replied not showing his surprise. "And you would be pleased with this turnaround?"

"I would father," he agreed nodding his head. "The faster this is accomplished, the better for my team. Kakashi's team will be quite capable of putting Kiba in his place."

"Very well," he agreed. "I know that you of all people would not want this unless it is a good option. I shall speak with Kurenai and the Hokage about this matter, but I cannot make any guarantees."

"That is all I can hope for, father," he said with a nod of gratitude before leaving his father's office and hoping for the best.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	7. Revelations of Growth

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter VII**_

_**Revelations of Growth**_

Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was not very happy with one Harry James Potter. Albus had arrived at Harry's Aunt and Uncles to speak to Harry about his plans to go into Diagon Alley to do his school shopping.

However, when he got there after Harry's uncle had finished his verbal assault that is. Though he wondered how one man could house so much hate for a people he has barely had any contact with. Albus guessed it was Petunia Dursley telling the whale of the man half-truths and lies about their people still jealous that she had no magical powers as her sister did.

Therefore, Albus was told that Harry wasn't even there and that he had left last night. Albus thought that it was likely that he had run off to the Weasley family's home, the Burrow. However, that was proven wrong when his uncle said he left with a girl and her family, and started mumbling angrily about freaks, (meaning magic people), mixing with normal people (meaning muggles).

Albus really didn't like that kind of attitude. It was like the way Death Eaters and purists speak about muggles. To him relationships between muggles and wizards didn't matter. All that really matters is that both parties care about one another, faults and all.

Though, he knew most of the wizarding community would disagree with his sentimentality on that front especially if it involved 'their' savour. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. They preach tolerance only until it no longer suits them.

Albus sighed tiredly and asked what he meant. Vernon said that Harry was kissing some normal girl from Vernon's son's school. Albus almost forgot how angry he was with Harry for leaving to laugh, and barely managed to suppress his humour.

It wasn't the fact Harry was kissing a muggle, which isn't funny. It was the fact it was someone from Vernon's son's school that seemed to antagonize the brute most. It was nice that Harry had obviously decided that a muggle girl is just as good as a witch, and showed he is a very good person.

Albus then asked for the girl's name, which was spat out with disgust. After the brutish man hissed that the girl knew that Harry is a wizard, and that her name is Amanda Creevey. Albus thought for a second about the name in surprise thinking over all of the muggle-borns whose sister this possibly could be. Then realised that it must be the young photographer in the making's sister, Colin Creevey from School: a year below Harry.

Albus knew exactly where they lived so without saying bye to Harry's rude ill-mannered relations he just left. And now he was approaching the rather nice house of the Creevey's, so he could tell Harry that he is to return to the Dursley's, and that he is not to leave there again until he returns to Hogwarts so he knocked on the door and waited.

He wondered what Harry could have been doing during his time here, because this would be the first time he's been in a muggle home with people who won't treat him like a leper. He just hoped Harry enjoyed his impromptu stay here, as he will soon have to leave and return to his 'family'… if they can actually be called family.

Albus had wondered over the years why the special blood bound ward around the Dursley's home isn't anywhere near as powerful as it should be, and only came to one conclusion. Neither the Dursley's nor Harry consider themselves related by anything more than blood and without any family love in the household between Harry and his Aunt, the blood wards are working far below par. Meaning they are in fact, less powerful than the wards at Hogwarts, though still able to perform their job, just about.

However, Albus had to get Harry to return to the Dursley's home as soon as possible because the wards will soon crumble as Harry slowly loses all recognition that that is also his home, and that he has blood family. If that happens, the wards will fall apart like tissue paper and Harry will no longer be safe at their house and not be able to return.

The old Headmaster only waited at the door for a few moments when it was pulled open by whom he recognised to be none other than Colin Creevey. Colin stood for a moment without saying a word just staring at the odd visitor before shaking his head clear and smiling nervously.

"Professor Dumbledore?" the boy asked with a confused frown. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hello, m'boy. I've came to see Harry… can I come in," he asked kindly with a grandfatherly smile. His deep blue eyes twinkling.

Colin shrugged, still looking confused and opened the door fully and moved a side so Albus stepped in. He smiled as he glanced around. He always liked how the muggles could be so much cleaner and tidier than wizards could; even without having magic they seemed to make it seem easy.

He had actually compared muggle pubs to places like the Leaky Cauldron and the Three Broomsticks: two wizarding establishments. He had wondered how the wizarding places got away with looking so much filthier and unhygienic.

However, he shook away his continued pondering as he saw him. Harry had just reached the bottom of the stairs, hand in hand with a pretty-young girl he reasoned to be Colin's older sister.

Harry was smiling for a moment until he saw the old man and the smile disappeared from his face followed by first a look of guilt, then anger and finally settling for a determined expression.

Harry just stared at him for a moment when the old teacher got a start as he felt the air thicken and a magic weight clamped down on everyone in the immediate vicinity. Albus felt his breathing thicken in the weight of the magical pressure, though it was nothing he could not withstand. He maybe old, but he is also a very powerful wizard himself, and has felt his fair share of powerful sorcerers with a strong magical aura.

This was startling though as Harry's power although not anywhere near as great as his is, it seemed to be going in that direction, and at such a young age too. It was actually a little humbling as his eyes flickered to Colin to see the boy had paled to a milky colour and his eyes had widened in fright, sweat now running down his face as he struggled to breathe.

In fact, poor Colin was also struggling to stand up straight and Albus wondered whether the boy should perhaps spend some more time when at school stretching his magical muscles so this kind of pressure doesn't affect him nearly as much as it is.

Then Albus let his eyes quickly shift to Colin's sister. She was now hugging tightly onto Harry's arm for support. Her breathing was fairly shallow but not as bad as Colin's, which surprised him.

Her being a muggle: the old man would have expected her to have collapsed to her knees, and been covered in sweat and collapsed under this pressure into unconsciousness, but it seemed more likely Colin might. However, she only had a light sheen of sweat on her cheeks, and she had barely lost any colour.

Maybe Harry was somehow directing most of it away from her on a subconscious level, or she could just have an exceptional will for a muggle girl of her young age, as he had come across some powerful muggle martial artist with incredible wills too, maybe she studies them. He had no doubt either way that young Miss. Creevey would have made an exceptional witch.

Then suddenly when Albus looked back at Harry, his eyes (glasses free, Albus noticed, confused) flickered over everybody, blinked several times in surprise, and the magical pressure just disappeared as if it had never been there at all. Though, his and the two Creevey's relieved sighs said otherwise.

Harry just gave them all a sheepish smile as they all recomposed themselves. None of them intending to actually mention what had just happened. Albus smiled as Colin stood up straight and brushed sweat from his eyes.

However, he smiled a little wider as he took note that his sister did not intend to let go of Harry's arm. It was humbling that this powerless muggle girl had just felt Harry's growing power. Felt how dangerous he could be and yet it still didn't bother her, as she gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes. She may not have realised that it isn't very normal for a fifteen-year-old boy to be able to project their mystical power let alone that much.

"It's good to see you're safe Harry," he finally said trying to break the annoying quite that had descended.

Harry just placed on a bemused smile and shrugged, though no smile reached his eyes. Albus smiled as he looked into Harry's oddly coloured emerald eyes trying to get a read on him.

However, he found himself surprised yet again. Normally Harry is a very open book and his memories and feelings right on the surface, but now it was as if Harry felt nothing and remembered even less. There was nothing to see, and nothing to feel, just emptiness. It seemed Harry might have secretly learned more than one new trick recently.

Harry allowed a small smirk to line his futures as he watched the old man for a moment before the Headmasters annoying smile and twinkling eyes returned, so he decided to ask a question in return… though it is more rhetorical.

"I guess you're here to get me to go back?" he asked in mild bemusement.

"Yes you will be returning to your Aunt and Uncles with me," he agreed with a wide grin. "I'm glad you're not going to make a fuss over this."

"No I think I will actually," the raven-haired boy stated firmly with a smirk. It was actually the sort of firmness he had used to use on students when he taught transfiguration when they were slaking off. "I like to make a fuss. Anyway they don't want me there and I don't want to be there so I don't see any problem."

"B-but Harry, you're only safe while you are…" the old man began but cut himself short as Harry lost all traces of humour and glared. His eyes darkened and hardened making a chill run down the old man's spine.

"No I never intend to return there again," the boy stated with a finality that shocked the old professor. "Not now, not ever."

"See reason Harry. With Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the loose you're not safe anywhere else," said Albus starting to really worry now. He knew he couldn't force Harry to return. And the Dursley's would prefer he didn't. And while Harry has other options so open to him his hands seemed tied.

"I don't care. You think I would rather live, than be happy and free," retorted Harry in an angry hiss. "I don't give a crap about Voldemort. All he is is a stupid little baby, bullying all of the other children on the playground… most likely because they didn't want to play with him, and who could blame them?"

Harry ground his teeth in anger and projected his magic solely at Dumbledore this time and the old man took an involuntary step back this time. "We wouldn't have to worry about Voldemort and his merry band of terrorists if the ministry weren't full of weak little losers," he spat out. "So afraid of his pathetic name that they cower at the mere thought of it let alone if it's said out loud. These are the people that are supposed to protect us; yet they can't even speak the name of one half-blooded jerk that's convinced nearly everyone that he's the definition of pure-blooded wizarding society.

"You're all idiots. If you're all too chicken shit to destroy the bastard… well I sure as hell am not wasting my life hiding under a rock from those wasters of humanity, dregs of existence, for you to do nothing about the evil bitches."

"What? What are you saying? Be reasonable. It's for your own good," the old man protested nervously as Harry glared at him spitefully. "I have to keep you safe."

"Safe? Is that what you call it?" he asked sarcastically. Albus winced at the accusatory tone. "I call it a bloody prison. You never had to leave me with those things. Leaving me with them could have made me into something like Voldemort. Maybe even worse…"

"What do you mean?" asked Albus, gulping. Harry's eyes blazed with fury and rage but his expression kept its calm. He was just thankful Harry was no longer projecting his power.

"Well let's start with day one after my parents were murdered," he began with a scowl. "You take me from my parent's home and dump me on a doorstep in the middle of the night in the middle of winter. You don't even ask them if they wanted me. You just forced me on them without a thought for anybody else's feelings. But as long as I'm safe screw what is right, let's do what is easy?"

Albus winced at those words, his words being thrown back in his face, and opened his mouth to defend himself. "B-but that was right Harry they are your only remaining family."

Harry scoffed at the mere notion. "Family are those who love you unconditionally. No. It was easy to leave me there because of whatever protections you have there. Some kind of blood based ward if I were to guess between my mother's sacrifice and my Aunt. It was just easier for you to leave me with them for my 'protection' than anywhere else.

"Plus I'm sure you knew how I was treated. For fucks sake my Hogwarts letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs," he growled here and both Colin and his sister gasped. "I hadn't even had a friend until I met Hagrid, someone you should not have sent to collect me for my first trip to Diagon Alley. You've kept me blind from a lot of truths the other non-magic born children learn during their orientation into the wizarding world that day.

"You don't seem to practice what you preach old man," he concluded in pity. "You've always said people have a choice of doing what is right over what is easy. And that you will always do the right thing. Well I say you are a liar."

Harry then gave one final glare before leading a very angry looking girl with him. If looks could kill, hers would have not only killed the old man but taken out the whole neighbourhood with him.

Albus couldn't believe it. Harry actually resented him… maybe even hated him. But now he looks at it he realised he did choose the easy path and it made him wince as Colin just gave him a withering glance before following his sister and Harry to the kitchen where he could smell breakfast being cooked. Colin's parents probably just left them to deal with him knowing they could.

Albus sighed. He had thought Harry understood. However, the boy… no young man is correct. Maybe he should have taken care of Harry at the castle. He was sure Minerva would have helped with raising the boy. He sighed again. Minerva had hated the fact he left Harry with those horrid muggles and now it is too late to change much. All he can do is sit back and let Harry choose his own destination or his meddling could cause more harm than good.

Yes, that sounded like a safe bet. Let Harry choose his own path to walk and just be around if he has questions or needs guidance in any way. That way he can make it up to him little by little and someday he may have earned Harry's forgiveness. Though he is certain he'll never earn Harry's mums in this lifetime. Ah well, maybe in the next.

He shook his head sadly, as he turned and exited the door, quietly closing it behind him. He took a deep breath and a quick look around him before smiling sadly before he disappeared with a small pop. These are the beginnings of the consequences of his foolish actions.

At least Harry's in a nice neighbourhood…

_**0oo00oo0**_

Bored crimson eyes glared from his high backed cushioned chair at the fat quivering mass in the corner of his small dark room as he twirled his wand around his long pale bony fingers. The expression he wore on his pale lips was indifferent and if you dared to look into his eyes, you would see he isn't completely home right now as he is concentrating deeply in his thoughts.

You see. Other than coming up with new ways to make the cowering bundle of flesh in the corner suffer (otherwise known as Wormtail or Peter) Voldemort was trying to come up with some other way to alleviate his growing boredom. He had shook off the thought of muggle-hunting as that lost its appeal years ago. It was just not fun because the muggles couldn't fight back.

Most of his Death Eaters loved muggle-hunting still, probably because they couldn't fight back as he realised quite a few of his followers are wimps and cowards. The only reason they had never fallen to the aurors is because of either greater numbers or the aurors just believing they must be powerful because they're the mighty Dark Lord's men, so they are too afraid to fight all out and lose their lives because of overestimation. It's quite pathetic, and boring.

He scoffed at the stupidity and cowardice of the ministry. If they didn't keep electing greedy little pricks into office, perhaps he wouldn't have such a foot hold over everybody and fights would last longer and be more entertaining. In addition, they would weed out all of his weak men and get rid of them for him… it would be doing him a favour.

Most of his Death Eaters are disgraces of wizards, and they suppose purebloods are superior. How are they supposed to prove that with the fucked up things they get up to in their spare time. Or the fact they cower before him and literally kiss his feet. He bet he could get them to kiss hiss ass if he ordered them too. He let out a soft chuckle as he realised he could get them to wipe his ass clean with their bare hands if he wanted them to touch him, which he certainly doesn't.

He arched an eyebrow when the door suddenly opened and in stalked the greasy haired Potions Professor, Severus Snape. Voldemort wondered whether Snape had heard of the invention known to all as shampoo. He internally shrugged. At least Snape isn't one of the many cowards he has to see. Even though the younger man of course fears him, at least he has the guts to betray him every single day and lie to his face.

Voldemort is very much aware that Severus is a traitor and is fully working for the Order of the Phoenix but doesn't much care. It makes things more interesting when your enemy knows what you're up to.

In addition, Snape's company is much preferred to idiots like Lucius Malfoy whose head is so far up his own ass smelling those, 'flower scented' farts of his that all he does is complain about stuff Voldemort doesn't give a crap about.

In fact, truth be told he would rather the company of Dumbledore or Potter; at least they have the guts to stand up to him. Even if he does want the honour of killing the meddling fools… if he has to hear Lucius complaining about how Potter continually out shines his prat of a son one more time he's going to de-throne them with the removal of their tiny little knobs. If the Malfoy heir had any brains he would just stay well clear of Potter and the matter is closed, end of story. Though, Voldemort realised he isn't practicing what he thought, but didn't much care.

In truth, he wants Potter and Dumbledore to continue getting in his way. Being an evil villain would be awfully depressing without the heroes interfering with his plans, which is one reason why he keeps Severus around.

Though, the man does like to complain about Potter a little too much. Trying to compare the boy to his father, but even Voldemort can see Harry Potter and James Potter only share physical traits. Damn hatred can blind even the smartest of Wizards. Ah well, it's not his problem.

"What is it Severus?" he finally spoke in a bored hiss as he lazily looked down to where Snape now knelt in a respectful bow. "So you have any news on Potter or Dumbledore?" he asked hopefully. Maybe his boredom shall come to an end today for the time being.

Snape looked up, made eye contact, and only gave a small flinch but kept contact. "Not much My Lord. Potter is just being his normal troublesome self. As for Dumbledore, I have no news. However, I have news of the minister. He has been making some very questionable choices as of late."

"I see," he replied with a nod, a little unhappy that he couldn't go and have a much-needed battle with one of his favourite enemies. "Continue," he added gesturing his 'subordinate' to carry on with his report hoping that it would at least amuse him to hear what the idiot Minister is up to now.

"It seems Fudge is out of his mind, and is making some very harsh judgements in his denial of your return…" he began calmly to relay his report while Voldemort listened on in bemused amusement. Oh, this is good. The idiot has no-idea what he's getting himself in too. Ah well, who cares, he'll just sit back and watch from afar for a while and begin a new elaborate scheme to capture and kill Potter or Dumbledore.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	8. Judgement Strikes

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter VIII**_

_**Judgement Strikes**_

Naruto was quite surprised to be called into the Hokage's office to find his team and Team 8 waiting with the Hokage. He thought his team still had the week off, but more importantly wondered how Kakashi, the perpetually tardy was there before him.

'Someone must have dragged him.'

"Naruto, you're late!" the pink haired banshee roared as he entered. "You stupid baka!" she went to hit him. However, when she swung she just crashed painfully into the floor as he moved out of the way with a simple sidestep.

His teammates looked at him in surprise while Sakura climbed to her feet glaring. "Naruto you baka, how dare you move…!?" she demanded angrily.

He just shrugged as he snatched Kakashi's little orange book of porn from the surprised man and threw it to her. "You might not be such a stressed out bitch if you read some of that to help you get off!"

It was actually a surprise it had been Kurenai that had laughed. "Sorry," she said as everyone looked to her. "It was quite amusing…"

"OK, enough, Sakura!" the old man Hokage interrupted before she could continue being a bitch as Kakashi was quick to take his precious book back before she ruined it. "If you continue I'll put you and your whole team up on report, understand?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, but Naruto started…"

"No, you started it," Shino was quick to interrupt. "Naruto-san is not late as ANBU had to find him. This meeting was not pre-made, and I believe the Hokage has something to discuss with us."

She just grumbled and looked at Naruto in anger as if it's his fault she got into trouble and nobody noticed the Hyuuga girls' quick glare at her. "Yes, quite, thank you, Shino-kun," he agreed with a nod. "It has come to my attention that neither of your teams are doing well…"

He glared and leaked out some killer intent as Kakashi, Sasuke and Kiba had been about to interrupt. "No Kakashi," he said glaring at the man. "I really didn't think much on it until I finally got to read your team reports and after Shino's father came to see me. It seems from your reports that Sasuke is the only one doing anything.

"However!" he continued loudly to interrupt the smug looking Sakura from praising him. "I have just read the report from the Wave Country mission that claims that you and Sasuke defeated Zabuza and his apprentice…"

"What the hell…!?" Naruto asked out in shock. "I defeated Haku!"

"Don't be such a liar Naru…!"

"Enough, Sakura!" the Hokage hissed out. "I had also received a letter of thanks from Wave and their version of events differs vastly to yours. In fact, the bridge builder felt it his duty to state his concern with how you in particular treat Naruto, and that Kakashi just seems to find amusement in it!

"If I so much as hear a whisper of you threatening or assaulting another Ninja of Konoha again… I shall have you taken to T and I!"

"But Hokage-sama," she said out panicking. "It's only Naruto-baka… my mum has always said that I can…!"

"Then I'll be investigating your bitch of a mother too!" he hissed such venom they all flinched and realised why he's top dog as they felt a spike of his power. "I am taking Naruto off of Team Seven and trading him with Team Eights Kiba."

"What have I done…!?" Kiba asked in shock. "I'll tell my mum, she won't have this."

"That's surprising how she was all for the idea," he replied glaring. "I don't like the way you've been acting towards your other teammates or the way you've been disrespectful to your sensei!"

"But she's just a woman, why should I…?"

"Oh shit Kiba, your mums just their standing on a giant mushroom with legs and eyes…!" interrupted Naruto with an annoyed growl and pointing to the door.

"Where…?" he asked and he wasn't the only one who looked, but he was the only one who fell to the floor with a bloody nose unconscious. His little white puppy just stood staring at him with a shake of its little puppy head.

"You should look for a smarter pet," he said to the little dog. "Hopefully one that's not a dick," he added as he looked the boy over. "Well, I guess marker to the face isn't needed as he's still painted."

The Hokage groaned and shook his head as he looked up to see said wild looking beautiful woman. Though, she isn't ridding on a freaky mutant mushroom. She just stood there snickering as her son had fallen for that twice in two days now.

"Tsume-san," the old man greeted with a small bow. "I apologise for starting so soon as I knew you wanted to be here, but…" he gestured Sakura. "Was being a…"

"Bitch," Naruto answered as the old man couldn't find the right word. They all just looked to him in surprise and he almost missed Hinata's small smile. "Sorry, she was being a bitch and I'm just sick of the egotistical Uchiha wanabee!"

"Quite," she answered with a smirk. "I like that… hmm… my daughters only five years older than you…" she suggested with raised eyebrows.

Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well umm… some have mentioned I have demonic stamina, so err, I don't think she could handle me."

She looked surprised for a moment before she burst out laughing. "I like you, kid; you have some balls on you," she said laughingly when the Hokage cleared his throat to draw back their attention while looking amused. "Oh, right… you were talking before my son was a rude moron and got KO'd with one shot. He can be so easily tricked I have to wonder whether I didn't just find him in a pet store."

"Well, right," he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Kakashi, take your new student and get out of my sight. Oh, and if you don't show any improvements, or should I say if your students don't I shall have you on probation and remove you as Uchiha-sans teacher, do you understand?" he asked treating him like a child.

"Y-yes, sir," he said nervously as he scooped up Kiba and left with his team following up with him with Kiba's puppy after them.

"Well, Kurenai, I actually have a mission for your team," he said once they were gone. "Tsume-san has requested a mission with us… a C rank accompanying her to the Summit Monastery up North Pass to deal with some unexplained animal attacks."

"It's such a simple thing I figured it would be easy going for a new genin team," she agreed with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked Team Eight with Kiba on it as I know he isn't mature enough, so be ready for let's say, eleven at the North Gate, so that leaves you just over two hours to get supplied."

"Sweet," Naruto said with a grin. "Maybe on this C rank mission we won't get attacked by A rank nuke-nin."

"We can only, hope," the Hokage said with a smile. "Well Team Eight, dismissed and don't be late now," he added the last as the students left passed Tsume and left.

"How did you swing this?" Kurenai couldn't help but ask after a moment of the door being closed. "I would have thought the council…?"

The Hokage just smirked. "They're not the only people who can sneak about. It was actually simple as I used my power to just switch their teams. I don't know how long it will take them to notice but they can't usurp me on this. Like Naruto, I've been getting tired of them thinking they're in charge, and I'm no longer above cheating. They're just weakening our village because of their own greed. I shall no longer allow this…"

_**0oo00oo0**_

Naruto arrived at the North Gate of Konoha, surprised he had just arrived after Tsume and checking his watch he realised he's ten minutes early. "Hey," he said nervously to the woman as her dog partner just lay to the side napping while she lent up against a tree a little way from the Gate Guards.

"Oh, hey there, Naru-kun," she said with a purr to her voice giving him a wink. She had expected blushing cheeks but was pleased that he isn't that easy to embarrass. "I've been thinking about your… demonic stamina… and since my daughter Hana most certainly won't be able to cope alone. I sure as hell wouldn't mind… helping out, and I'm sure with that cute little Hyuuga too. You'll have more than enough to tire you out."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what she just said and pictured the hot mother and daughter together with him and Hinata. He had to take a few calming breaths to keep from thinking such naughty things.

"I'll… have to stick some confidence in Hina-chan first," he said with a smirk and suggestive eyebrow raise, which almost made her fall over in her wide-eyed shock.

She then laughed but looking him up and down licking her lips. "I like you more and more," she said still laughing. "Most boys your age would have blown," she said walking over to him with a swing to her step before stopping close to him, her large bust nearly in his face.

However, to his credit he didn't move an inch. However, it was hard to keep from getting… well hard, and more so as she cupped his crutch before startling wide-eyed as she felt him and staggered back as she let go. The feel of the older woman's hand on his crotch lingered for a moment as he used all his will power to control himself.

"J-jokes off the table, you win," she said breathlessly. "That is one mighty weapon you're packing," she said licking her lips.

Naruto just gave a sheepish smirk while his breathing is heavy as he calmed down. "I won't lose when I can so easily win," he said with a smug grin. "Maybe some other time, but Hinata-chan's here."

She was surprised as said girl walked around a few trees and into view while blushing as Naruto went over to greet her. Tsume couldn't help but feel aroused by that odd little moment. She had originally just been joking… well mainly joking, but looking at the way he just knew the cute girl was coming.

She thought back to a second before, her eyes opened wide as she remembered the cute twitch of his nose. He had smelt Hinata arriving, and not only that but before Tsume, and he knew exactly who it was. She was awed if that's true because then he has a better sense of smell than her.

However, Tsume shook away those thoughts as Kurenai turned up from one direction with Shino coming in from another. Therefore, they all headed out up the Mountain Pass through the trees. This path isn't taken often enough to have a proper path so they had to walk apart.

Kurenai took the front position with Shino using his insects to scout ahead. This kept Naruto and Hinata in the centre of their team, and Tsume at the rear checking out Naruto and wondering about his supposed heightened senses.

Naruto was actually making Hinata smile and giggle as he chatted away to her, helping her through the brambles. He was desperate to stop thinking naughty thoughts about Kiba's mum. They had only been joking around anyway.

It was several hours later that they set up camp and made up some meals and bed rolls. "It's not far from here… a few hours walk at most, but it's best to rest up for the night to be fresh for tomorrow," Tsume said as they settled down around a fire.

Naruto settled up against a large tree next to Hinata as they rested he smiled as she had drifted off to sleep and pulled her into his arms to keep her warm. He had easily fallen into dreams and had just spent three weeks training when Kyuu-chan told him they're being approached and opened his senses as he woke.

It was early morning when he sat up properly, and moved Hinata from cuddling with him and carefully propped her up against the tree before standing. He took a few deep breaths and pulled in several unfamiliar scents and concentrating he could pick up their chakra.

He looked around to see that Kurenai, Shino, Tsume, and her dog were also sleeping like Hinata. It was odd as neither of the older women would be stupid enough to sleep without a sentry. He knew there has to be something wrong and without hesitation, he was in the trees in the shadows as he pulled his hood up shadowing his face.

Naruto moved from one tree to the next, suppressing his chakra it wasn't long until he spotted several men all kitted out in armour and weapons. "Come on, they're not too far," one spoke out laughing gruffly. "I picked up three females, and two male. Just kill the guys and we'll have a party…"

The blonde Uzumaki frowned in anger for only a moment before he counted them: fifteen. If only they had stumbled across these wild animals a bit further north. Naruto frowned as he stalked down the tree on all fours a kunai sliding into each hand.

He got halfway down when both kunai were caught in the throat of the rear men attached to ninja wire hanging over a high branch. Naruto jumped from the trunk of the tree and using their weight as they went up landed on another trunk higher up and using two more kunai attached to the ends of the wires. He grimaced as he looked over to see the two filthy men hanging by their throats slowly dying and their weak limbs flailed a bit.

Naruto followed and the men hadn't noticed anything and he hadn't even missed the next man talking. "I won't be able to keep them asleep for too long. If we don't capture them quickly and they wake up we might be done for."

Their blonde shadow had noticed one man had fallen back and fell out of the tree onto his back and in a gargled twist snapped his neck and pulling him behind a tree where he dropped him and retreated to the trees in just two or three seconds.

"Shh, guys, did you hear that?" one asked as he looked around. "W-wait, are we missing someone…? Where, Godi… and… or…?" he looked around in worry.

"W-what the hell, where are they?" another asked looking around in panic. "Shit, what the fuck…? Keep your guard up boys," he said sounding braver than he was.

It is dark and Naruto just watched using his enhanced senses as they drew their swords and stood in a circle back to back. "Who's there, so yourself cowards!?" a fat bruit of a man yelled out.

"I'm your nightmares nightmare!" Naruto called with a rough voice from the shadows letting his voice echo throughout the woods. They had started and looked around more scared than before. It didn't help that they couldn't see very well as they had stopped in a small clearing with foliage blocking out the moonlight.

"Come out here coward!" he yelled again as they kept their back-to-back circle. "I'm going to rip your skull open!"

"You're already dead!" the voice came from within their circle, and they all turned and swung as a figure seemed to swish and flip up through them, blood curdling screams emitted with blood flying before there was silence as five of them lay bloodied on the ground, either headless or pierced and blood coated killed by each other.

"Oh god… who the fuck are you…!?"

"I'm the darkness coming to swallow you, and punish you for your crimes!" he spoke, his voice husky, an echoed whisper that was both cold and empty. "I am your Judge, Jury, and Executioner! I shall punish you as this lawless land would not… swift and without mercy!"

"P-please, no… someone, anyone, help me!" he cried out as another body thumped down next to them leaving six.

This is where one went and ran screaming like a coward. It just so happened to be the wimp of the lot, but then maybe the others are too scared to flee. "I have your scent. I shall find you… you have been Judged! And you shall be sentenced!" the cold voice followed and echoed through the forest.

One man fell to his shaky knees here begging, another falling next to him, crying and whimpering. "I show no mercy to coward bandits who would hurt the innocent!" the voice whispered between both of them in their ears causing them to piss themselves.

They both gargled to see their own swords through their chests before looking to see their killer had gone and they just keeled over dead. The remaining men looked up as they felt a deathly chill run through their blood to see it, the dark shadow silhouetted hooded figure standing in a tree before they blinked and he disappeared.

"Oh… g… od…!" another gurgled out blood pooling from his lips as has a kunai through the back of his neck severing his spinal cord before he just fell, dead.

"S-so… this is a… a real n-ninja," said one of the last men as he turned to the large man with a kunai sticking out of each of his bloody eye sockets as he too went down, dead.

The large man was whimpering, shivering and smelt of urine and excrement as he looked around shakily. "P-please… s-s-s-spare m-m-me…"

"Boo!"

The last squealed as something landed on him with a crushing blast of power, a hand crushing his skull. Naruto stood up from his last victim before he looked off in the direction the other had fled. He had considered sending clones after him, but maybe his legend can begin with him.

"You could catch him if you hurry," Tsume said as he looked to her and Kurenai, the later looked shocked beyond words, and a little sick.

"I don't know what you mean," he said with a sheepish smile as he brushed dust from his hands. "I just fell out of the tree… umm… this guy's death was an accident! He shouldn't have been standing there," he said with a shrug as he wandered off passed them while lowering his hood and out of sight.

"Wow, I don't think I've heard of moves like that before," Kurenai said in thought. "I'll have to remember to teach him how to break genjutsu so he doesn't just go off slaughtering the enemy alone."

"Killing is in the job description," she replied shrugging. "I think he's come to terms with what he has to be."

"How so…?"

"Fear is spread by rumour," she replied smirking.

"It's going to be one of those trips isn't it?"

"It can only get better, Kurenai," she answered with a roll of her eyes. "Just look at it differently… out of three students one of them has just shown the talent of defeating fourteen men without getting a scratch."

"Isn't that cheating?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsume shrugged while rolling her eyes. "As the saying goes. It's only cheating if you get caught."

Kurenai sighed as she led the older woman back to camp where Naruto was trying to reassure Hinata that he's doing well, and that she doesn't need to worry. However, it's obvious that in part Shino realises what happened and was giving Naruto a new look of respect.

They settled down for breakfast before sunbreak before moving on where they slowly started moving into a darker part of the forest and despite her embarrassment Hinata was hugging hold of Naruto's arm looking around in fear. She is so crept out that she point blank refused to activate her special eyes afraid what she might see.

"W-what is that smell, and how long until we're at the Monastery?" Naruto asked after a while.

"I can smell it too," Tsume said with a frown. "It smells like… well, death," she said ominously. "The Monastery should just be on the other side of a small town called Grey Hill! We should be nearing the town now. I suggest you all prepare yourselves. This doesn't seem like it's going to be pleasant."

"And this fog…?" Kurenai asked as the forest floor is laden with fog, and the deeper they travel the denser that it is. "This fog doesn't look very normal…"

"It's not made up of moisture," Naruto said after a moment. "So it's not the Hidden Mist Technique."

"Be careful," Shino suddenly spoke. "My insects say that something is following us."

They kept on moving still but Naruto was looking to the floor and the fog. "It's the fog… whatever's creating this fog is watching us through it!"

"How do you know?" asked Kurenai while Hinata just squeezed herself into Naruto's arm tighter, and he could feel her shaking.

"I… I can sense it…" he answered slowly as his eyes flickered from left to right, alight and alert. "I… I can sense… well, I cannot explain it. It's like mysticism or something, but… different, kind of… I don't know how to describe it but maybe we should get out of here."

"Too late, we're already here," Tsume said as they came to the gates with a cobbled stone path leading into the small and creepy town. It has the fog hovering around it making it dark, like night.

Though, they looked back to see the forest was completely obscured by fog. "I guess this means we're going in…"

"No… we're leaving now…" Kurenai said but trailed to a stop as Naruto just shook his head.

"The fog… it's kind of… alive," he said in thought. "I doubt whatever… controls it will make it that easy, and I don't sense anything living in town, but we… we have to find the cause right? I mean if… I don't know but we… you know, probably can't get out before ending whatever this is…?"

They all jumped moments later as they heard the fierce howling coming from the town and all gave each other nervous looks before finally entering at a slow and cautious pace.

"Gods I'm glad Kiba isn't here," Kurenai couldn't help but say to nods all around.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	9. Business kind of Usual

_**The First Storm**_

_**Episode IX**_

_**Business kind of Usual**_

Harry was walking hand in hand with Amanda through Diagon Alley thinking back to the training that he had in his dream. He still wasn't quite sure if it was real or not, but he saw that Dumbledore could feel his energy. Even Amanda and Colin were able if the terrified look Colin expressed was any indication. Though, they never mentioned it, he was sure they were just being polite and he is thankful.

Harry still likes Dumbledore to some extent. After all Dumbledore is partially responsible for the person he is today. If only the old man wouldn't be so foolish and listen to other people rather than just believing he is always right. Even he should realise he is only human after all. And humans are prone to being wrong. He just wondered what had happened to the old fool in the past to give him such control issues.

Maybe Dumbledore's control issues came about as a result of so many people willingly doing anything he wants just because he defeated some Dark Lord sixty or so years back. Now the old man had gotten so used to it he has to be in control of everything. Harry just hopes the old man doesn't do something foolish for losing control over him. He would hate having to hurt him.

Amanda was very curious about Diagon Ally as they walked towards the bank. She had never been to the magical world before and the light in her eyes as she looked every which way made him grin at her child-like behaviour and wondered whether he had been like that during his first trip.

Harry needed to get some galleons out and change some into pounds, so he could go buy some new clothes in the scientific world. So he didn't need to use his newly found talent at transfiguring without a magical focus every day. Though that just gave points to his dreams being real rather than just his imagination. Anyway, he had never imagined two hot girls like Dragon and Phoenix before.

They entered up the steps into the bank, the two goblin guards surprised him by bowing low, and addressing the pair of them as a Lord and Lady and wishing them a good morning, which was beyond weird. When had goblins ever freely shown anyone respect let alone two kids, a wizard and a non-mage? He has no doubt they can tell Amanda is non-magical; well they always gave the impression that they know this stuff.

He mentioned the weirdness to Amanda and she just shrugged and said that they might just be having a good day and their mood proved it. Harry then shrugged. It didn't really matter anyway. Stranger things have happened to him, and happen to him all the time.

It was inside that the weirdness truly began though. Once they stepped through the doors into the marble hall, all of the goblins just paused and looked up, staring at them for a short moment before going back to work. Their other customers just looked around, confused before continuing with their business.

Harry gave Amanda a look that said. '_Now don't tell me they're all having such a good day_.' She just gave a helpless shrug as she knew even less about the odd little monsters than he does.

However, the oddities didn't stop there. Harry and Amanda were walking over to the nearest queue to await their turn when a goblin just strolled up to them, of course remembering his proper respect with a bow, and offered them his services. Therefore, Harry decided that he might as well just go with the flow and asked for what he needed. The goblin didn't even offer to take them to Harry's vault. He just asked how much in pounds, and how much in galleons he wanted and set off to get it.

Harry just shrugged having just found out he had never actually needed to go to his vault. Maybe the goblins odd behaviour is because of this Dragon Phoenix thing. Maybe they know of it and they know it's him.

He shook his head. Well at least he's not wearing that kimono here. He wouldn't just be getting weird looks from the goblins but the wizards also. That's all he needs, the magical community thinking he's even more insane than the Daily Prophet Newspaper is making him out to be, as he is not in a location to get away with wearing something like that. Not that he really cares what these fools think of him anymore.

Harry and Amanda had just exited the bank. Harry now has a bag full of Galleons and wallet full of pound notes and they were walking down the marble steps, leading to the street. He was just thankful it is only the goblins acting weird as he heard some people in the bank complaining that he got special treatment.

Some of the banks customers realised who he is from the pictures in the paper, and believing he's abusing his fame. The idiots actually think the goblins give a crap about all of that Boy-Who-Lived stuff.

They had just reached the bottom of the steps when Harry saw the Weasley family approaching from down the street. Well minus Percy, Bill and Charlie, and plus Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had already spotted him so he had no hope of escape now and she is positively fuming with anger. He gulped but pulled up a huge grin as they neared.

'_Go with the flow.'_

"Harry James Potter!" the Weasley matriarch yelled as they all pulled up to a stop. Harry had to hold himself back from flinching at the volume. Unfortunately, Amanda, Hermione and the other Weasley's were not as composed as he.

"Uh huh?" asked Harry as if her motherly scold of a greeting is a perfectly friendly way to do so.

"Don't you, 'uh huh' me young..." she retorted but trailed off, as he was no longer paying her any attention.

"Hi Ginny," he chimed over Mrs. Weasley's beginning lines for a rant. He had to stop her short or they'll be here all day. "Thanks for the gift. And I promise I'll try not to play with anymore dragons," he told her with a smile while she blushed. "But I think it'll be OK to play with mergirls," he added with made her even redder but she smiled a little.

He approached the red haired beauty, and then without warning enveloped her in a tight and affectionate hug almost lifting her from the ground. He was pleased that she looked both very embarrassed and very pleased at the same time.

He turned to Ron and out the corner of his eye noticed a gob-smacked Mrs. Weasley and Fred and George trying not to snicker too loud at the fact Harry was ignoring her anger. They were most likely wondering whether he would get away with it and hoped so, so they could try it

"Hey Ron," he greeted his gob-smacked friend briefly before turning to Hermione. "Hey Hermy" and then he gave Hermione a hug too, which she seemed shocked about but pleased all the same as he just beamed a cheerful smile at her.

"Harry mate, heard you left your Muggles," said Fred in a mocking tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Please if you're going to call them something, call them twats," he replied with an impish smirk. "I don't appreciate that word. Its offensive to non-magical people and those born of non-mage parents," he added with a shrug.

The Weasley's looked taken-aback by this, but Hermione smiled with a thoughtful expression before she nodded in agreement. She may not have thought much on the word before now, but decided Harry is right on further thought.

"Oh! So who's your friend Harry?" questioned George suddenly eyeing up Amanda with too much interest.

Harry glared at him and he took a step back upon realising he may have overstepped an invisible mark. "This is Amanda Creevey," he answered after a few moments as he moved to her side and took her right hand in his left and intertwined their fingers before bringing her closer as she returned his smile, though feeling a little nervous. Those that went to Hogwarts shared startled expressions knowing the name Creevey.

"Harry then she's a mu..." Ron trails off at the look of warning from Harry. Darn, if looks could freeze over fires that one most certainly could. Harry was actually a little surprised Ron figured that out, because Ron is normally a lot slower on the up-take.

"She's not magic!" finished Hermione also glaring at Ron causing him to gulp. He wondered what he did with a slightly dopey expression. She then introduced herself to the girl followed by Ginny. However, the other Weasley's seemed to find something wrong. Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation.

'_Here goes,'_ he thought with an internal sigh.

"You know Harry; you're not supposed to be bringing mug..." started Mr. Weasley but paused part way to change his word at Harry's stern and icy stare. "Non-magical people into Diagon Alley…"

"So!" said Harry simply with a shrug. "The government isn't supposed to control the Daily Prophet but they do," he answered with a small chuckle. "Maybe we should just write our own newspaper, and call it Voldy Watch," he laughed in amusement with the twins but was actual wondering whether they like him, were half-serious about the Idea.

"You know Harry starting our own newspaper could be interesting?" said Hermione to his surprise. He wouldn't have expected her to show any rebellious side.

'_Go Hermione, let's see those fangs,'_ he thought to himself in amusement.

"Yeah why not… nothing against the law about it," agreed Arthur and it seemed for a moment that Mrs. Weasley had forgotten she was angry at Harry.

However, Harry could see she is barely restraining herself and is ready to burst any moment.

'_Three… two… one…'_ he sang in thought. And right on one she began.

"Harry I do hope you'll be going straight home after you've finished shopping. Where you'll be safe," said Mrs. Weasley scornfully, showing that she'll never forget anything.

'_Darn, she must have some elephant blood in her somewhere,'_ he thought with a sigh.

However, he put on a thoughtful frown for a moment before replying. "I don't have a home," he finally announced with a shrug.

"Of course you do with your aunt and uncle," she told him sternly with her hands on her hips looking extraordinarily angry.

"Nope as far as I'm aware I have no relatives. So I don't know what you're talking about," he answered darkly, and if she were anyone else, she would have dropped it when she saw the coldness and annoyance in his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned uncertainly.

"It means exactly what you think it means," he told, and was mildly surprised when she just grabbed his arm and started dragging him back towards the leaky cauldron. Though, she wasn't doing very well. At least he let go of Amanda so she doesn't get dragged along with him.

"You're going back whether you like it or not," she told him with a withering glare.

However, he violently ripped his arm away staring daggers of rage at Mrs. Weasley. His eyes a roaring inferno of untapped anger as he let out a feral snarl that made everyone take an involuntary step away from him. He was just barely able to keep from smothering them in his projected magic as he had done to Dumbledore this morning.

"Get Albus Dumbledore to do his own dirty work," he spat out spitefully. "If I'm ever forced back there again against my will, which is very improbable that anyone could. The last words they will hear from me are, Avada Kedavra!" his eyes seemed to glow the colour of that very curse as he spoke the words before fading away. And at the last two words, everyone except Amanda gasped in horror. "Fucks like them should be kept well away from good people. And obviously you should to!" he said to Mrs. Weasley.

He then turned to Amanda, grabbed the confused girls hand a carefully pulled her along with him across the street and straight into the robe shop for his new school robes.

Ginny Weasley couldn't believe it, Harry Potter. The boy she is madly in love with, had just openly declared that he was perfectly willing to murder his horrid non-magical relatives. Though, Ginny couldn't blame him. They did not treat him with respect at all.

From what she has heard, they had kept him in a cupboard till he was eleven. He obviously wasn't going to return there and who could blame him. And now he definitely isn't going to come home with them to the Burrow, especially after what her mum just did.

She had no idea where her mother gets her crazy ideas sometimes, and had no clue why she took Dumbledore's words so seriously as if he's the only one in the world whom is unflappable. The old man hadn't even told her to do that. She had overheard them talking and all the old man had asked of her was that if she sees Harry that she try to convince him to return to the Dursley's house. Her mother could be so dense sometimes and take things way out of context.

She wondered whether her mother just heard what she wanted to hear rather than what is actually said. Her mother can be so overbearing and treat them all like they're idiots just because they're still young. She doesn't seem to think they can make their own decisions. And probably thinks that Harry exaggerates the Dursley's cruelty. She doesn't think anyone could be so horrid to members of their own family. Even she's not that naïve.

She then glared angrily at her mother. "Mum how could you?" she hissed viciously before storming off after Harry and Amanda. She entered the robe shop almost slamming the door behind her and not caring whether anyone had followed her or not. She has to find Harry and see that he's OK.

She sighed as she looked about the shop but couldn't see them. However, she heard a girl giggling so wound her way through the store to the back where she stopped short a large blush streaking her checks.

Amanda and Harry were near the changing rooms, the former laughing at the latter's attempt to remove a black tee shirt he had been trying on from his body. However, it appeared to be a little too small and he was shrugging to get it off. He had managed to get it up to his neck and his arms out giving both Ginny and Amanda a very nice view of his strong chest.

Ginny found herself temporarily mesmerised and embarrassed by the sight of it, and felt like she had swallowed a gallon of chewing gum that had dried out her throat. She watched as he cussed and Amanda went to his aid, which is when Ginny wondered about their relationship.

Are Amanda and Harry dating? It worried her some as she wants him. Not that she would ever try to stand in their way or anything. Amanda seems like a nice girl and good for Harry. Though she would have never guessed that Harry would have dated a Creevey even if she had known Colin has a sister. It seemed a little odd and confusing.

Sure, she felt jealous of the older girl, but Harry deserves to be happy more than most, and she will stand by his side no matter what. Getting a good look at Amanda, Ginny realised why Harry likes her so much. She has a gorgeous body and larger bust than her. Her legs are long and shapely and she actually has a tan. Ginny found herself jealous of that. Her skin is too fair to tan; she just burns.

'_Damn the curse of a redhead,'_ she thought in annoyance as she glanced at her pale hand._ 'Why couldn't I have black hair, brown or even auburn,'_ she sighed planning on blaming her parents for both having red hair.

She smiled; her blush still firmly in place as Amanda had finally helped Harry remove the offending shirt. She found her heart seemed likely to explode out of her chest at any moment as her eyes roamed his body, and she found her teenage hormones allowing her mind to wonder down impure avenues. She wished she wore something a little more revealing than some blue skinny jeans and a tee shirt.

He suddenly looked up at her and grinned widely. Though for some reason it held a smug edge to it. She hoped he couldn't read her mind; she would never be able to look him in the face again.

"Hey there, Ginny!" he greeted her with a wave of his hand before grabbing his baggy black tee shirt and slipping it back on.

His eyes seemed to shine as he returned his focus to her. It was then she noticed that he was not wearing his glasses today and wondered why. "Uh… hey…" she smiled nervously. "Um… where are your glasses?" she asked him in curiosity, but also because right now couldn't think of much else to say. This is the first time she's had the courage to actually talk to him properly.

He frowned in thought for a moment before he just shrugged with a crocked smile. "I don't seem to need them anymore. I just woke up this morning and my eye sight was perfect, and has been ever since," he answered giving her a half-truth.

She nodded in thought before shrugging with a smile. "Well magic can sometimes be mysterious," she admitted happy for him. Plus now he no longer wears glasses she can see his beautiful emerald eyes better. Maybe someday she'll be able to stare lovingly into them without freaking him out.

'You have no idea,' he thought knowingly nodding. "It sure can. Especially when it comes to me," they laughed. "Well anyway where's your mum?" he asked looking around as if expecting her to jump out at any moment, and normally he would be right, but not today it seems. "I would have thought she would have charged in here after me."

Ginny frowned, as she looked around herself. She hadn't given it a thought. But now she had. It is odd her mother had not come in, probably to continue bothering Harry with her demands. Her mother can be so overbearing most times and she wondered how she and her family coped.

Her mother has this annoying habit of babying everyone around her as if they are incapable of making decisions, or looking after themselves. Especially Ginny and her brothers... heck, even her eldest brothers Bill and Charlie who are both in their twenties have to put up with it. It's no wonder they chose to work in other countries. She figured she'll have to find work outside of Britain too when she finishes school.

She finally shrugged as she saw Harry and Amanda staring at her and realised she had yet to reply. "I don't know. Normally she would have stormed in. I suppose you might have embarrassed her," she chuckled and her lips formed a smirk. "Though, that won't last too long. Hopefully she stops pestering you though."

Harry nodded in agreement. "Well anyway, care to help Amanda pick out some stuff for me, while I go and get my uniform? I'm useless at this kind of thing," he asked her with a smile.

"Err, sure," she agreed, pleased he asked.

"Well come on then," piped in Amanda with a smirk as she left Harry's side and took Ginny's hand leading her away. "We'll have to find him some larger sizes than the one he just tried. Sure it was hot to see his muscles through the shirt but it would be better being able to get it off once it's on."

Ginny just nodded and gulped as naughty pictures of the two of them undressing Harry teased passed her vision against her will, and she got a dreamy look in her eyes that Amanda did not miss.

"So I'm not the only one that thinks Harry's super-hot, then?" teased Amanda suddenly with a smirk on her lips.

"W-well, err," the redhead, stuttered embarrassedly with a bright blush across her pale cheeks. She nervously looked around, and spotted Harry at the other side of the shop getting his measurements before looking back at the brown-haired girl. "Well he is really cute, and nice, and he saved my life once," she agreed timidly as she lowered her focus to her shoes.

Amanda giggled and reached out; gently touching the younger girls chin trying not to shiver at the contact. She carefully lifted her face to look at her. Ginny flushed a little brighter as she looked at Amanda smiling at her.

"Don't worry, Ginny. I don't think Harry and I would work out too well anyway. What with him being who he is. And I don't want to make any trouble for him. So you can still have a shot at him if you want."

Ginny smiled timidly in reply. "Thanks," she answered in a soft whisper.

"No problem," she replied with a smirk. "Anyway, let's get him some clothes before he gets back and in the way," she added with a laugh and Ginny giggled thankful of her new friend.

Amanda and Ginny soon got to work talking and giggling quietly as to make sure Harry didn't overhear them talking about him. Ginny was shocked though when Amanda openly, though embarrassedly admitted that she had done a few naughty things with Harry that morning.

Ginny felt a little jealous of her friend having gotten into such a 'good' yet 'compromising' and 'embarrassing' situation with Harry, and wished it had been her. However, that didn't mean she doesn't like Amanda anymore. It just means they had to somehow get Harry into a similar situation with Ginny.

Amanda knows without a doubt that Harry fancies Ginny. Well what red-blooded heterosexual male or lesbian wouldn't? Ginny has slender legs that she has no doubt are smooth and silky under her jeans, and a slender body with a small waistline, and a great butt. As well, a nice sized bust that still has a few years to grow further. In fact, Amanda found herself mentally slapping herself as she realised she had been checking Ginny out herself.

Shaking naughty thoughts of Ginny out of her mind, Amanda continued with her previous train of thought. She had seen the way Harry had been looking at the red-haired beauty and couldn't approve more. Especially when she had told her that, she had stormed off after them because of the meanness of her mother towards Harry and the way she always seems to put two and two together and gets zero.

Yes, she noted Harry certainly has a liking for Ginny, and they will make a cute couple. She just has to get Harry to ask the younger girl out on a date and take her somewhere nice, and then the skies the limit.

Though, maybe not as they could always hop on a broom and fly away into the sunset… she almost giggled at the thought as she pictured them. Ginny wearing a beautiful flowing silvery silk dress and Harry is wearing a modern-day military armour only in black and not green.

Ginny and her knight in not so shiny armour… well he had saved her life once. Ginny had told her a little about it, and it just made the scenario fit even more. Harry would even have the sword strapped to his hip and a giant snake fang tied perfectly around his neck to symbolise his great feat.

Soon however, before Amanda could get even more into her imagination where Harry and Ginny found a nice secluded spot in the world and started doing 'things', Harry had finished with his uniform and re-joined the girls. Then after purchasing his new clothes and uniform, the three of them headed out of the clothing store to re-locate the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione.

That actually brought something to Harry's attention as they entered the potion supply store. Harry would have thought that Hermione would have followed them into the clothing shop too. But that never happened, and he wondered what happened to his normally bossy and nosy friend.

He thought she might have had something to say about his leaving the Dursley's, but she hadn't said anything about it. Maybe she decided it should be his choice and no one else's. He thought he should probably write that down in a diary. _'Hermione Granger butted out, July thirty first. Hooray!'_

He had a laugh with the girls as he suggested his thoughts to them as they collected potion supplies before they led him out. The Weasley's and Hermione were proving to be surprisingly evasive after half an hour they still hadn't discovered their whereabouts. Harry and the girls wondered how any group containing Fred and George Weasley could stay hidden for so long.

However, just as they were getting frustrated over the apparent disappearing act… though that wouldn't have been that far-fetched in the Wizarding World. They entered the bookshop and finally discovered their pray.

The Weasley's and Hermione were browsing the bookshelves searching out that year's school reading material as they entered relieved to have finally found them. Though Harry hoped, Mrs. Weasley decided to give her ranting a rest, as he does not intend to ever see the Dursley's again unless it's for either sinister reasons or they're just passing in the street. And even if it's the later, he'll avoid them and cross the road.

They quickly, though on Harry's part nervously reacquainted themselves with the Weasley's and Hermione. It was a little awkward with the way Mrs. Weasley seemed to have 'suffered' a sudden bout of 'amnesia' and forgotten that day's previous event between herself and Harry.

He was more thankful for that than if she were to have tried to apologise or smooth things over, even though that is very improbable. She has too much pride for that. This way he can just pretend the whole incident never happened.

It was when Harry, Ginny and Amanda were browsing the bookshelves for the two magician's schoolbooks that they couldn't help but notice two overly pompous and smug faced blonde males.

The first is a boy of Harry's age with his hair short and slicked back with enough products to supply a whole town for a week. The other is a man in his forties with his hair long and flowing down to his shoulders. They both had angled faces, slim-skinny bodies and cold grey eyes with sneers on their lips. Their clothes reeked of wealth, and the man was carrying a black cane with silver tip in his hands, probably concealing his wand for quick drew.

The reason Harry and the girls noticed them is because the pair were striding purposefully in their direction with looks of distaste on their features, and people quickly scurrying out of their way. Harry discreetly removed his wand from where it had been hidden in his belt on his back, by his tee shirt, and kept it behind him out of sight. He barely took notice of Ginny retrieving her wand from a pocket and moving it out of sight when he moved a little further in front of his companions.

"Ami!" he hissed quickly as he briefly looked back and to his right at her. "Don't let them know you're not magic!" he quickly told her as he saw her full attention on him. She gave a quick frightened and confused nod as he turned back realising these people are some of those racists her brothers have spoken about before.

The man and his son finally stopped before them with smug, superior, hateful, and cold sneers offered for all three of them. Harry curiously wondered how one sneer could ever hold such disdain and loathing as to convey so much at once. Do they practice or something? Maybe it's some kind of bloodline limit, ability like parseltongue?

"Potter!" the elder blonde Death Eater spat out as if Harry's very name is the foulest of all cuss words humankind had ever created. Harry just let a small dark smirk line his lips. This could be fun. It is so time to start the battle.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	10. Fair Play

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter X**_

_**Fair Play**_

_**Last Time -**__"Potter!" the elder blonde Death Eater spat out as if Harry's very name is the foulest of all cuss words humankind had ever created. Harry just let a small dark smirk line his lips. This could be fun. It is so time to start the battle._

_**Now -**_

"Why if it isn't Voldemort's bitch and his…" Harry began; his smirk firmly in place and a calm aura surrounding him as the pair of terrorists hissed and flinched at Harry's use of Voldemort.

Harry methodically turned to look at the younger blonde as he finished his 'greeting'. "Play thing," he chuckled as the older had to slap his son in the chest with his cane to stop him attacking, his gaze drifting back away from the 'boy' to the 'man' almost lazily.

Ginny and Amanda watched in astonishment as Harry engaged in his battle. They had gained a small gathering of interested mage, or more like nosy magician before either side had spoken. And the small and growing crowd could scarcely believe that such a young man would dare speak to the two blonde's in the manner he had, especially with his lazy mannerism.

The two Malfoy's however, the younger Draco and the older Lucius were seething in rage. Though, the elder was fairing a bit better at the moment in not showing it in his outward expression.

Draco was red cheeked with his anger and embarrassment. He looked almost ready to charge, fists swinging. It amused Harry that these so-called great 'wizard' would want to resort to fist fighting the moment you hurt their pride. Not that they should be proud of anything they do.

"If I knew of another bookshop near here," the green-eyed Harry Potter continued lazily gesturing around the store with his free left hand. "Then I wouldn't have to purchase my schoolbooks here and I wouldn't bother with this store. It's a shame the management here like so many other places sees fit to serve murderers and terrorists such as yourself," he spoke calmly and with a bored expression, except for the small smirk on his lips.

The Malfoy's just ground their teeth harder the more he spoke as if talking about something as mundane as the weather. "But I forget; gold really can by you anything. I guess the magical world is like a monopoly board. It contains Get out of Jail free cards too."

Most of the spectators gasped and Lucius' hand twitched for the silver tip of his cane that he realised is shaped like a skull, and offering proof it contains his wand. Ginny, Amanda, the Weasley's and Hermione stared at Harry in open-mouthed awe at how he is so fearless in his verbal abuse of the Malfoy's. Those that have actually known him for a long while now wondered where the normally reckless Harry had gone.

"Really Potter, you should watch your mouth!" replied the elder Malfoy in a deadly hiss laden with warning, which made a few people flinch. "You really shouldn't be speaking such things without proof. You could get yourself into more trouble than you could handle!"

"We'll see, Lucius…" he chuckled trailing off for a moment as he watched the angry blondes. "But I very much doubt it. If your master falls to me…" a grin split his face as some in the crowd gasped and the Malfoy's glared icy daggers. "Quite often as of late if you hadn't noticed, so what could you possibly do to me? Now if you'll remove your selves from our presence your filthy stench is polluting our air."

And with that, Harry took hold of his girl's hands and pushed passed the Malfoy's, the crowd parting to let them through. Ginny and Amanda looked confused and baffled as they allowed him to lead them on.

The Malfoy's however, mixed in among their anger and hate was two gob-smacked purists, unsure of what had just accrued, as they have never been belittled like that before and then dismissed, and it was a new concept for them. Their minds were taking a little extra time to realise that it had all actually happened to them. And in front of the large crowd too, as if they were below the filthy half-blood.

"Oh yes," said Harry suddenly turning around to look at the Malfoy's with an amused smile. They started at the sudden noise braking through the quiet and turned to meet Potter's mocking stare with death beams from their eyes that just bounced off the amused Gryffindor.

"Do tell the old snake-face to enjoy his remaining hours on this Earth and to spend them wisely because he's on borrowed time that he never had any right to. His wand shall make brilliant kindling!"

Harry could barely believe his plan was working so well. Lucius stepped forward his wand swiping out of his cane. His eyes alight with a blizzard of frost, which seeped anger and hate blindly.

Harry had wanted this reaction from the start. Now he had to hope Lucius is so blinded by his emotions he'll use the correct spell or Harry might have to see a medic after. Harry quickly moved forward and gestured for his girls to move aside and they did. Though in Ginny's case reluctantly as she held her wand ready to fight.

Harry stepped forward another step as Lucius blindly raised his wand. Harry followed suit and quickly placed himself in a stance. "No dad!" screamed out the Malfoy heir, his voice high in his panic as he realised what curse his dad is going to throw. "That's what he wants!" he added on. His realisation that Harry can actually be cunning coming too late, blinded by their hate and arrogance.

However, Draco's plea fell on death ears as the normally collect man had lost to his anger.

"Crucio!" he roared in rage and flung the spell blindly towards Harry from the tip of his wand.

The crowd gasped in unison as time appeared to slow down as they watched the orangey brown spell pelt full-force towards their saviour, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived.

However, a small smirk lined Harry's lips as he watched the curse belt towards him. It was actually the most powerful he had ever seen the curse but he paid that no care. He held his wand steady for a moment longer before swishing it around in a circle where the other curse would hit. It created a rippling circle of light the size of a dartboard when the circle formed. He then pulled his wand back as the circle sealed and held in the air and stabbed his wand precisely in the centre.

"Prendere Verto!" roared the Boy-Who-Lived; his eyes alight with strength. No longer was his gaze looking lazy and bored, but now powerful and strong, awing the crowd.

The centre of the circle exploded out in a ripple of light as if a stone skipping along water, but instead the air. The atmosphere felt super charged, and as the torture curse hit the rippling light, it was sucked in as if the light drank it, greedily enjoying its meal. Everyone was having trouble keeping their mouths from dropping to the floor. For this is the first shield they have ever heard of stopping an unforgivable curse.

However, the shield had not finished or lowered yet and they watched on as it continued sucking at Lucius' curse. The blonde man suddenly roared in rage as he stopped his attack.

Though, that was his downfall and folly during this battle other than not walking away. As soon as his curse stopped, Harry's shield imploded into a small ball the size of a marble to rest at the tip of his wand for only a moment before it exploded forward in a white beam straight at the elder Malfoy.

Lucius' eyes had gone wide with terror as he witnessed the shield return fire. He had no idea what it would do if it hit him but he did not want to find out what a shield powerful enough to stop an unforgivable can do when it fires back. However, he had neither room to run or time as the spell headed straight at him. Therefore, he braced himself, and prayed it can't breach his shield.

"Barrio!" he cried out just in time as he gave his wand a flick. However, to his horror his shield just crumpled under its force like tissue paper. The next thing he knew. He never wanted to be hit by this again. He had never before experience of an agony such as this; it was indescribable.

He would have gladly allowed his Master to place him under the cruciatus for as long as he wishes to never have to experience this again. He could barely recognise his own screams as his throat bled roar.

When the spell connected with the elder Malfoy it exploded like white lightning around his body, and his scream was deathening and sent dreadful chills running down everybody's spines, including Harry.

Lucius was lifted from the ground and hung by the spell a few inches from the floor crying, some blood dripping from his lips. His voice barely audible but many would latter re-tell how he was begging for the cruciatus over this spell. It made people want to vomit, the thought of a shield capable of more pain than a curse designed for that very purpose.

It only lasted about five seconds but it had shaken everybody with its effect. Even with the screaming near everyone started as the white binds flashed brightly before fizzling out of existence. The Malfoy dropped limply to the ground unconscious and no doubt in need of medical attention soon or he might suffer permanent damage, not that many people would care.

Draco was in near hysterics as he looked at his father. He held his wand looking at Harry and back to his father several times, uncertain of what he should do. He took a sudden step towards Harry with his wand almost up.

However, he paused as he saw Harry's icy glare and looked back towards his father. He now knew what to do. The thing his father would do. The Slytherin thing to do. He bolted through the crowd and out of the store faster than he ever thought possible, leaving his father behind. His dad would understand. He hoped.

Harry finally let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. "I'm bloody glad my new spell worked," he said to himself with a nervous chuckle as he looked at Ginny and Amanda to see they had snapped to reality.

"You mean you've never tested it before?" hissed Ginny suddenly stalking over to him with a concerned glare. "Y-you could have been seriously hurt," she added in a soft whisper as she looked at him in worry.

"I'm sorry, Ginny," he replied sheepishly. "But it isn't like I could ask people to go around throwing unforgivables at me." Plus, he didn't invent it, but was sure it would work out fine. Though, that didn't mean he wouldn't let people believe he's its crafter because he can't let anyone discover he's the Dragon Phoenix yet.

"He's right," piped in Amanda as she came closer, took Ginny's hand to show her support, and gave Harry a look of concern. "Y-you are OK though, aren't you Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry," he answered with a smile and gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek, which might have been cute in many young women's and older alike minds if they could not remember what he had just done. Amanda and Ginny though were both blushing and happy to have received a kiss from him even if it was only small and on the cheek.

"H-how did y-you," someone interrupted their moment and they looked to see Arthur Weasley standing nearby his eyes travelling from Harry and back to Lucius' unconscious form before continuing for a moment in stunned disbelief. It seemed to Harry that the man couldn't yet comprehend that such a spell could ever be crafted. "I-it's not possible," he said after his few moments. "It's s-supposed to be unstoppable."

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled quietly with a shake of his head. "Don't be ridiculous," he replied making everyone jump at his babying tone. "Any spell can be blocked if you use something solid enough as a shield."

"T-that isn't what he meant, Harry," interrupted Hermione from where she stood near Arthur. She was chewing on her lower lip as she continued, her eyes both nervous and interested. "H-he meant that the cruciatus can't be stopped by magical shields, yet yours did and then seemed to return fire. What exactly does that shield do Harry?" she had to ask Harry thought.

Harry would have preferred to not tell them but just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "The shield uses an electromagnetic pulse and field. So technically it's not actually a magical shield," he began getting some nods from the listening crowd and many more confused looks. "The purpose is quite simple.

"When the shield is up, instead of stopping the spell it sucks it up and into a temporary pocket dimension, which the electromagnetic energy from my magic opens. Now this dimension is tiny and very unstable so once the spell cast at you ends, the spell is released as if the dimension ate too much, and it erupts in a backwash of power, which will harm the caster, defeating the point of the spell.

"However, that will only happen if you release the shield. If you continue the spell it will return fire," he smiled seeing how mostly everyone seemed to get the gist of what he told them, but decided to give them the simple version. "To simplify it into plane what does it do? It's too powerful to do more than rip up simple spells. However, for spells such as the unforgivables and others on that level. It sucks them up, amplifies their power depending on the strength of the wielder and spits it right back twice as hard."

"That's all I needed to hear Potter!" a voice from the crowd yelled out in triumph. Harry groaned in annoyance as he had read some of the slanderous things this prick had told the Daily Prophet newspaper to write about him.

Out of the crowd came Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic with two huge aurors following after thin. Then by the looks on their face's must not like their assignment as they kept shooting Fudge annoyed glances.

"You're under arrest…!" the squat little man cried out in triumph.

Harry let out a short chuckle that showed he was not at all amused with the short, plump man with bad fashion sense, even for a wizard.

"And what might that be for?" he asked raising his left eyebrow as if he is truly curious and had no idea what the Minister might be trying to pull. His wand held lazily in his fingers but his tensing muscles told a different story to the aurors. They like many in the shop did not want to become test subjects for any other spells Harry might have in his head waiting to get out and see the world, or more accurately see them.

"For the use of a spell that could be considered a fourth unforgivable curse," he spat out with pride but Harry just rolled his eyes. "And for using said unforgivable on a respected member of the community…"

"You really are the biggest prat on earth aren't you Fudge," said Harry with a dark tone to his voice that brought a shiver down the Ministers spine and an involuntary step back. "Firstly even if you do intend to restrict my spell into the realms of dark magic and record it as unforgivable.

"I have no desire to be forgiven by anyone for using it against that fool," he hissed out, his eyes boring into the ministers and the man started sweating. "Second," he continued as a dark smirk stretched to his lips. "Lucius Malfoy… your so-called respectable member of the community," he made air quotes here with his free hand and a few people chuckled nervously as the Minister took another step back. "Used a now registered illegal curse, which I defended from, as I saw fit, which is my human right. So kiss my ass bitch!"

"How dare you Potter!" he spat in hatred, his voice going up an octave. "Arrest him!" he added to his aurors. They looked at Harry then at Fudge then to the defeated Lucius. However, they refused to move. Harry could simply tell from their expressions that they thought Fudge just as stupid as everyone else dose. "Arrest him!" Fudge once again demanded in a shrill voice now loaded with desperation as he realised they are disobeying him.

The large black auror with baldhead, who Harry thought looked very cool with his dragon tooth earring, finally spoke in a tough and commanding voice.

"No…! We have no legal right to arrest anyone for defending themselves from attack. Even more so when it was by an unforgivable... you may try to get that new shield classed as an unforgivable, and probably shall succeed. However, since in this moment the shield is perfectly legal. And you cannot arrest him after it has been outlawed as its use was beforehand," he said it in a deep booming voice that carried a lot of authority with a hint of malice aimed at the Minister making the short man gulp.

However, the Minister is an idiot so believed he is perfectly safe from Harry and his aurors. "I order you now! Or you're fired! Kingsley!"

"I'm head of the Aurors' Office. You can't order me around like I'm your personal soldier," he spat his reply at Fudge fiercely, disgust and loathing dripping in pools from his voice. "And you have no authority to fire me. I'll have you up on charges, and I'm sure if we dig deep enough you'll find yourself in Azkaban."

Fudge blunders for words as he looked into the man's dark eyes that held no deceit. He then gulps before taking a deep breath and storms off through the crowd in a huff like a child, being denied a new toy by his parents, and quickly exiting the shop.

"Sorry about that idiot, Mr. Potter," said Kingsley a moment later with a smirk as he gave a nod of his head and pointed his wand at Lucius and levitating him. Then Kingsley and his fellow auror left through the crowd and out of the door, following the minister with the floating unconscious Death Eater tailing behind.

"Well that was certainly interesting," said Harry with an amused shrug as he placed his wand back in his belt. "I knew Fudge was the stupidest person on the planet. I just have to wonder how many people I have to curse for electing that twat in as Minister?" he asked himself in wonder as he saw quite a few people sweating now and eyeing him nervously as he smiled sweetly at them. Amanda and Ginny both had to hold their giggles in.

"Well. I guess Fudge isn't the only idiot," commented Fred from next to his brother whom was nodding in agreement, as they looked around at many guilty people, their parents included.

"Well anyway Harry," piped in George. "What would you have done if they had tried to arrest you?" he asked in curiosity.

He shrugged with a small smile. "The only thing I could have done," he answered innocently and everyone leaned in a little closer just so they couldn't miss his obvious plan. "Be thankful they have no way of stopping my killing curse," he continued seriously and everyone gasped as he shrugged. "Hey, no fucker with an IQ lower than a house cats is taking me to Azkaban."

Everyone seemed to look at one another nervously before chuckling and looking at Harry, unsure whether he really would have murdered his way out of going to jail.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his study behind his desk at Hogwarts, his elbows on the desk and his face in his hands thinking. The same thing has been running through his mind for a couple of days. Ever since he came back from the Creevey residents, when Harry refused to leave, in preference to stay where people who will look after him, and enjoy his company.

Albus went straight to the Burrow in the hope that Molly Weasley or Arthur Weasley could talk some sense into Harry. He hadn't told them to try anything drastic. He had just thought that if somebody else whom Harry actually likes right now asks him to return he might actually listen. Even though that small rational part of his mind realised it was pointless. And that even smaller sensible part told him Harry should never have to ever see those horrid people ever again.

Albus wasn't surprised at how fast Molly said that she would make him go back. Albus had tried to inform her that that is not what he actually said but she has some serious listening issues. In other words she often times hears what she thinks you mean, and always gets it wrong and goes overboard.

Arthur looked very annoyed with his wife about her complete misinterpretation, and actually said that he agrees with Harry that it's his decision. Though, they could both see Molly was not paying their words any heed.

Arthur had said that he should never have been left there in the first place. Albus silently agreed and felt large swellings of doubt, guilt and stupidity about the whole affair. Arthur had even commented that if asked when Harry were a baby that they would have gladly taken him in even if it meant having thousands of defensive wards put up over their home. That was probably the only thing Molly heard correctly and agreed upon.

Albus had learnt that just yesterday, on Harry's birthday that he had demonstrated a new shield he had created. It was simply amazing the effect it could have being able to reverse the unforgivables.

Even if it can potentially kill, the magic isn't yours that is returning so in affect they're killing themselves so it's not as bad. Right. Anyway, it would have been the fault of the casters to begin with for flinging such a dangerous curse's around.

However, it saddened him quite a bit that Harry's curse, which he discovered Harry has nicknamed the Cheat Code, or Cheat Cast as it's been labelled by other's already, (because of its ability to cheat such deadly and violent spells as the worst and then returns them with a power boost).

It has already been classified as dark magic and the fourth unforgivable because of its lethal capabilities. Leave it to that foolish Minister to turn the only powerful protective force from high-level dark magic in the Magically World into something it was designed to protect from. Instead, the fool should have asked Harry to teach it to a few aurors who could then teach it to others. Of course for a small price as nothing comes free in this world if it's truly worth having.

_'I really shouldn't have left Harry with those fools,'_ the old man thought to himself again with a sigh. _'If I was a better person Harry would have told me about his spell, and I could have used some sneaky politics to have the spell classified as a protective counter offensive. _

'_Even if it meant having it only used for stopping all but the killer if that would have worried the officials. But now Fudge and his selfish ambitions have tainted a perfectly viable spell. And then the moron goes and lets Lucius Malfoy off the hook for his cruciatus. What is the Minister playing at?'_

"Come in!" he called as he detected his guests using his secret method before anyone actually knocked. It amused him that after five years or so of him being headmaster none of the staff asks him how he does it anymore, though if they did he would tell them the same as he tells the few brave students who have asked before.

_'Figure it out for yourself. We do have a very large library.'_ He silently chuckled as the door swung open, a smile reaching his lips. The friendly Half-Giant Groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures' Teacher Rubeus Hagrid, and the Transfiguration Teacher and Deputy Head of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall entered the office.

"Ya wanted to see us Professor Dumbledore, sir?" the giant of a man boomed in a cheerful manner. It would be a rare and sad day Hagrid is not cheerful. Though Albus wished for a volume switch on him sometimes as the giant of a man doesn't seem to know how to tone himself down.

"Yes. Yes... Please sit down I want to ask you both something. But first would either of you like a cup of tea?" he asked the last as they took their seats in front of his desk to stall for a while as he allowed himself to regain some of his nerves. However, unfortunately they both politely declined.

Albus sighed as they both watched him carefully with concerned looks on their faces'. They were obviously wondering what he wanted to talk about. So he decides to get this over and done with quickly. Therefore he just jumped right in and asked the question he had been asking himself now for the past two weeks.

"Do you think I should have taken 'him' in myself?" he asked after taking a deep breath.

They both wore looks of uncomfortable awkwardness, and a silence penetrated the office that even Fawkes his phoenix familiar kept to. It was obvious by their facial expressions they knew who he is speaking of. Not that it would be hard for many people to realise this. He continued watching them and took note that Hagrid looked as if he would rather jump out of his window than give any kind of truthful answer. He already figured what Minerva's answer will be, as she had often been very vocal about it.

"Uh… no," the half-giant tried to lie, and very poorly. It has never needed his legilimency to tell when his large friend is lying. The guy doesn't have a dishonest bone in him.

"Well I do," interrupted McGonagall angrily. "You left him with the most horrid people I had ever witnessed. I told you that eventually he'll get fed up with them and leave whether you say it's alright or not. And now he doesn't want you around," she continued glaring icy daggers at the older professor causing him to gulp. "And with all of the trials he's had to put up with here at Hogwarts… a place where he is supposed to be safe. Well I'm just surprised he isn't transferring to another school, in a country as far away from here as he can."

Albus winced. He had wondered that very question too. It would be all too easy for Harry to skip the country and enrol in Australia, or one of the many schools in the US. Heck, Harry would be harder to find if he ran off and joined a school in Brazil, Japan or maybe somewhere in Africa. He grimaced at the thought of what the British Wizarding World would think if they knew why he left. Though is quite convinced Fudge will try to put it to good use, no doubt in his favour?

"Where is Mr. Potter anyway?" asked McGonagall after a few moments frowning, her lips getting thinner with some concern. "At the Burrow with the Weasley's I would assume."

"No," he answered with a small smile. However, he took note of their confused and worried expressions so he elaborated. "He's actually staying with Colin and Dennis Creevey's family."

McGonagall actually let out a small laughed. Both Albus and Hagrid stared at her in surprise. It is unlike her to laugh much these day and even more so within these stressful times. She must have taken note of his and Hagrid's weird expressions as she quickly elaborated on where she found the humour.

"I'm sure he loves that," she began with a small shake of her head and a little smirk. "With Colin's odd obsession about taking his photo any chance he can get and asking for an autograph." The old man and giant of a man chuckled too thinking about it. "So how did he end up with them anyway?"

"Well his cousin had a birthday party," he began with a smile. "And Harry made friends with Colin's muggle sister who happened to go to his cousin's school." Hagrid and McGonagall's eye's widened in surprise. "One of Harry's cousin's friends brought along a snake that he set after Harry and Amanda."

McGonagall winced while Hagrid beamed in excitement at the thought of what happened next. "What a stupid thing to set on a Parselmouth," said Minerva with a roll of her eyes.

Albus nodded with a chuckle. "I know… well after that Mr. Creevey made up a lie about snake charming and pretending to talk snake. Afterwards Harry, Amanda and Mr. Creevey got into an argument because of Vernon's hatred towards magic, which included his sons. And… well here we are now. I even think Harry and Amanda has become a couple," he sighed tiredly.

"I see," nodded McGonagall. "Well it's a good thing too. It's about time something nice happened to him."

Albus just nodded in agreement with a small smile tugging at his lips.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	11. Fleeing Endeavours

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XI**_

_**Fleeing Endeavours**_

It was a raging battle against this thing, the two young women; one about twenty while the other is nineteen. They fought together against this thing, having lost their companions somewhere… they don't know, and now they're in this 'battle' but that wasn't pressing.

The first young woman is around twenty with long, light pink hair, a heart-shaped face, and pale aqua-coloured eyes. She wears a uniform consisting of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes symbolizing her previous rank as a sergeant.

She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. She wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant, two black bands around her right bicep, and a silver navel piercing. She has an odd black and red crystal branding located slightly above her left breast. She has a black case for her weapon, which hangs off her belt, along with a red pack that hangs from her waist and is strapped to her left leg.

She's carrying a weapon that crosses the boundary of gun and blade, her gunblade. It's oddly shaped round and angled at the tip with noticeable transforming capability. It has a black handle and is mostly silver and red around the trigger, and with a swish and turn it's transformed into a full gun, like a large semi-automatic handgun.

"Lightning, this is too much…!" the other girl cried out as said older woman fired some shots at the monstrous elephant/blob/tentacle monster thing.

Lightning looked to her remaining companion with a cool expression. "Don't give up now, Vanille!" she called out as she fired another few rounds, spraying the brown/grey creatures blood as it roared in pain. It's so much bigger than they could ever be and even she knew it's wearing them down. "We just have to hold it off until we find a way to escape!"

Vanille is a nineteen-year-old. Her bright red hair is tied in curled pigtails. She has green eyes, and pierced ears adorned with silver hoop earrings. She wears a light pink halter top, an orange and yellow skirt, and beige boots. She wears a bear fur pelt around her waist, which she uses to attach/carry her weapon.

She wears numerous bracelets, and three beaded necklaces, along with an assortment of beads attached to various parts of her clothing. Vanille too has brand similar to Lightning's, but it is located on her upper left thigh, and remains hidden beneath her skirt most of the time.

Vanille is carrying a folding rod that looks like a bone staff with a reindeers antlers in gold and white with blues and greys as well as a brown handle with suede tags hanging down from the end of the handle. She flung it out and the gold tips of the 'antlers' shoot out on wire cables wrapping around the monster.

While she tried to hold it, Lightning's gunblade flipping and switching back into a sword as she charged, her blade ignites in flames. Her blade sliced into the monster and exploded in flames as she jumped back panting for breath.

They waited for the smoke to clear as Vanille's weapon retracted. It took a moment for the huge planet-shattering roar that the smoke cleared to reveal the monster with only some mild burns on its armored skin.

"T-this doesn't look good…" Vanille stuttered out as she started to worry. They looked around for some means of escape but the battle had led onto a huge suspension bridge. This was not looking well for either of them as they dodged a swiped of huge snot coloured slimy tentacles.

"Yeah, I see that…!" Lightning growled out while glaring at the monster, she fired several rounds to distract it as it went for Vanille before looking over the edge of the bridge. "How are you at swimming?" she asked as she looked to the violent looking artificial river far below.

Vanille looked over the edge and grimaced. "I… I don't think I want to jump that!"

Lightning just turned a glare to her.

"I can't swim," she blurted out panicky. "I seriously meant to learn," she said in that sweet trying to keep her cool way she does. "It's just I never got around to it…!"

Lightning's gunblade folded up, she slid it into its holster before dodging, and rolling under a tentacle swipe where she skidded up to her feet, grabbed Vanille's weapon, folded it and placed it on the younger woman waist where she keeps it in only seconds.

Vanille had grimaced the whole time and squealed as Lightning picked her up and threw her off the bridge. She screamed as she fell backwards. She could see Lightning on the bannister dodging a few swipes before she jumped after her, diving down. Lightning didn't even show any fear as she seemed to fly down after Vanille passed over other 'bridge's' reaching out.

They both desperately reached for each other's hands, finger brushing as they got closer and closer to the rapid flowing river below. They were screaming at each other, Vanille begging her to help, and Lightning ordering her to take her hand. She couldn't even use her anti-gravity move because it could electrify them both, and that is a no go area when dealing with this much water.

They smashed seconds later through the surface of the water. Lightning felt like she had hit a wall and almost passed out, but managed to struggle hold of her consciousness and forced her muscles to get her up to the surface. She broke through gasping for breath, her lungs burning, and the roar of the rapids blasting in her ears as she was dragged with the water.

"Vanille!" she choked out calling for her companion as she dragged her aching limbs to keep herself above the water. "Vanille, damn, where are you!?" she called while barely managing to turn her head as the water is so cold it's like being doused in ice.

Then she caught a glimpse of red. Its wasn't much to go by, but it was enough that she hurriedly started swimming. She found her soft and cold body getting thrown around in the violent waves face down. She pulled Vanille into her arms but even without checking she knew she isn't breathing.

She was in a slight panic as she struggled and forced herself to find the strength to drag the usually chipper and slightly annoying girl to the edge. It took every last ounce of strength to drag Vanille out onto the dead end metal ledge. She made sure to take her to the centre before settling Vanille on her back.

"OK, V-Vanille," she shivered out shakily. "You'll be OK," she said without doubt as she dropped to her knees next to her, the heels of her hands pushed firmly between Vanille's breasts and pushes once, twice, three times before taking the girls nose and pinching it, tilting her neck back and opening her mouth.

Lightning then took a deep breath and pressed her lips to Vanille's making a seal as she breathed for her. She repeated the process over again, and again. "Come on, don't do this, Vanille!" she said as she took one more breath into the younger woman's mouth.

Vanille's eyes flashed open as she gasped in breath before throwing up water straight in Lightning's face, but she didn't care as she helped the younger turn onto her stomach so she can puke up the water. Lightning pat her back as she shivered and violently reached up all the filthy water she had swallowed.

She was crying and reaching as she latched onto Lightning like a lifeline, her body shaking uncontrollably. The older woman didn't know what else she could do so just sat there letting her companion cry. She stroked her fingers through her red hair shivering herself for a few minutes before she pulled her back.

"I… I have to make a f-fire or we're g-going to freeze to death…" she stuttered out as she pried her off and pulled out a blast kit portable fire and it was blazing in moments up in the corner so it locks in more heat.

She had to help Vanille over and into the corner with her, and as soon as they were seated, Vanille was cuddled up to her again with just a few dry sobs. They didn't say anything as the warmth spread through them, and Lightning held her back.

Lightning startled sometime later as she had fallen asleep. The fire was still going and she felt a warm soft presence on her chest. She looked to find Vanille still sound asleep and remembered with a tint of guilt almost killing her.

She's feeling quite dry now and warm so she got a good look around. They're leaning up against a black metal wall, which is the only way they can go unless they want to try the raging water again.

"W-we have to climb that wall…!" Vanille suddenly moaned as she timidly sat up, but she was quick in taking Lightning's hand and keeping it from leaving her. "T-thank you, for saving my life…" she almost whispered with her cheeks a soft pink.

"Yeah well, I did throw you off the bridge," she replied with a small smile. "So… sorry about that, and… if we ever get the chance, remind me to teach you to swim."

She smiled sheepishly. "I… I was kind of knocked out on impact anyway… oh… and sorry about puking on you…"

Lightning shrugged while rolling her eyes. "Let's just get out of here before some kind of…"

"Grrrrr!"

They jumped to their feet in a hurry as some huge shark thing with legs and clawed arms and three eyes on storks dragged itself out of the water. "I should have kept my mouth shut…" she said while Vanille nodded. "OK, let's just run…!"

Lightning pulled Vanille's hand and pushed her to the jagged wall and helped her up to the first proper hand holes, pushing her firm butt to help until she had her feet on grips before jumping up and grabbing hold beside her. She wiggled and swung to throw herself up higher to get foothold just barely avoiding the huge shark teeth.

"Keep moving, Vanille and don't look back!" she called as Vanille was a bit further ahead but she was catching up. "This is not our day…"

"Any time this week has it ever been our day?" Vanille asked her with a slightly chipper tone than when they first woke up.

Lightning internally shrugged. "No, not really," she answered as they finally came to a bridge platform and pulled themselves up. It doesn't have a banister like the one up higher as it's more for maintenance purposes than anything else.

"Do you have any food?" Vanille asked after a moment as they both sat to catch their breaths. "I'm starving," she added sheepishly as her stomach grumbled.

Lightning frowned as she checked her pocket to pull out a nutrition bar. "It's not much, but it's all I have," she said handing it over as she looked around. They can choose either door at the end of the bridge.

"Here," Vanille interrupted as she was trying to figure out where they are and which way would be best. She offered her half the bar. "You need to keep your strength up too… we can find some more food up ahead, silly…"

Lightning nodded and just accepted and ate before standing. She waited for Vanille before leading on to the nearest doors and with a little hack; they opened up into a small chamber that led into some corridors.

"A shop panel," Vanille said in glee as she saw the odd green screen hanging off the wall and quickly hurrying over before buying some more supplies. It's kind of teleported through a digital stream/transmit from the actual shop to the panel. She re-supplied food, water, potions, and some elixirs, as well as a few weapon upgrades for her rod and Lightning's gunblade before they were healed up and then ready to go on their way.

"OK, this way…" Lightning said as she drew her gunblade and flipped it into gun mode and taking Vanille's hand leading her on. They paused at a corner peaking round to see some outdated security robots patrolling the corridors. "OK, we don't want to waste our time messing with those things… let's just sneak passed," she whispered into Vanille's ear.

Vanille nodded in agreement as she squeezed Lightning's hand and after the security robots were all facing away they ran full pelt across the hall before hiding around another corridor corner and panting to catch their breaths.

"There should be a way out up ahead," she said to the younger woman. "If I remember the average layouts we might get lucky and find a vehicle."

"Hopefully one that flies," she said as they peaked around the next corner to find it empty but for a door at the end. They just looked at each other and ran just as a clunking turned up behind, looking they saw four rusty robots.

"Just keep going!" Lightning roared out as she let Vanille's hand go and pushed her on as she continued to but shooting behind her to keep them from firing, or at least to keep them from aiming. Her rounds exploded off them as she skidded through the open door behind Vanille before breaking the control panel with the butt of her gun. The door closed and broke with some sparks.

They both tiredly leaned up against the door panting for breath before they looked out with wide eyes as they were on a huge platform looking out over the dark city with several sky-bikes in docking clamps. The bikes are dark blue and have shell-like roofs around them with sirens on top.

"You're a better pilot than Hope aren't you?" Vanille asked as she looked out over the city and the other vehicles flying around that they could potentially crash into, not to mention the buildings.

"I don't think anyone can be worse," she replied smirking as she reached a control panel and activated a clamp to move from one of the bikes before getting on and activating it. "You coming…?" she asked looking to the nervous girl.

"Yeah," she replied uncertainly as she climbed on behind her and wrapped her slender arms around Lightning's waist touching smooth soft skin. "J-just… yeah, don't craaaaaa!" she cried out as the bike revved and shot up and forward. She held on tighter as she's not a fan of flying like this, it feels so unstable.

They zipped down and round over vehicles and Vanille's grip on Lightning just tightened. She couldn't help it, especially after her last ride. She had originally thought that was fun, but add in the crash and it wasn't as fun.

That's when they heard the sirens and they both groaned as they looked back to see they were being chased by PSICOM, (Public Security and Intelligence Command) with a ship and several sky-bikes.

Lightning could only do one thing… she dived and Vanille screamed holding on tighter while the PSICOM shot down after them. They dived and weaved around bridges throughout the city. They dodged and weaved through traffic while Lightning was blasting some rear guns and blew up one of the chasing bikes.

She weaved the bike to avoid gunfire returning from the bikes and ships. They flew up, pulling vertical with a building while the PSICOM blast after them ripping up the side of the building, shattering glass and crumpling metal with explosions.

"Whoa, those guys really want to kill us!" Vanille called out as they veered off from the building out of the path of the explosion.

"That's how they act to l'Cie," she replied as they buzzed passed and over a road just in front of a truck that took two bikes to its trailer. In the explosion Lightning pulled to a hover by some docks while they were distracted. "They're following the bikes tracker, let's go…" she said and they both jumped off letting the bike fall.

They watched for a moment as the PSICOM followed down after the passenger-less bike. "Now what, Lightning?" the younger woman asked before she followed Lightning's line of sight. "Oh no, you were dangerous enough with the bike…"

"What happened to your adventurous spirit?"

"You're… you know what, let's do this," she said with a wide grin. "I'm not hopeless like Hope so I'm not going to complain anymore!" she said as she led the way into the 'jet'/'ship' she can never tell with these people, but it has wings and flies.

Lightning followed her, and after they were buckled into the front seats, Lightning closed the rear-loading hatch they entered through, checked fuel and engines before activating it. She used her controls to disengage the docking clamps before they just blast off straight out of the docks and into the sky.

"Let's see," Lightning muttered as she messed with some controls. "Tracking systems off… and black box ejected… OK, this should be safe, nothing's following us," she said as they flew at maximum safe height.

"So where do we go from here?" Vanille asked as she looked from the window to her companion.

"I don't know," she answered with a sigh. "I… I have to save my sister… Serah," she sighed in reminiscence.

"W-well maybe we should try to find the others first…?" she suggested reasonably. "We… have our Focus' to worry about too," she said lifting the left side of her pelt to show her near white black and red brand nearly on her butt.

Lightning looked before Vanille let go. "I don't know where to look for them, but… we were all going the same way, so maybe… maybe if we keep on moving we'll meet with them on the way. If they're clever enough, they'll be doing the same."

"T-that means…"

"We have to find our way into Gran Pulse," she said as they had all gotten separated by that freaky explosion just after Fang had tamed her summon and they ended up miles away somehow so no telling how far the others are. "If that's really the way to go, then the others will be heading there too."

"T-then we've got to breach the shattered shell of Cocoon," she replied, stealing herself for more trouble. "This is going to be a nightmare isn't it…?"

"Most likely," she agreed as she took the steering yoke and changing directions. "We'll be there in a few hours, but I don't know how this jet will hold up against it."

"L-let's just hope for the best," she responded with a smile as she relaxed into her comfortable seat. "I'm sure, in the end everything will work out well… we'll get to Gran Pulse, and we'll find the others, and save Cocoon and Serah, and everything will be normal, or better than normal. The Sanctum will fall and then people will be free and happy, and they won't have to fear what they're kept ignorant of."

Lightning couldn't help but smile as she took Vanille's small hand in hers. "If that's what will happen in the end… then I think we'll charge in and defy the universe and make it bow down to our will!"

Vanille smiled brighter and Lightning was startled as she just hugged her arm into her chest and nodded her head sleepily. "Yeah, that sounds great," she agreed, upbeat.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	12. Grey Hill

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XII**_

_**Grey Hill**_

Naruto wasn't sure about the whole, let's split up idea while in a spooky creep-fest of a possibly haunted and very deserted town. However, as he gave Hinata a reassuring smile, the deed has been done and he and Hinata are no longer with the others. Kurenai had partnered with Shino, while Tsume had gone off with her dog leaving him with Hinata holding his arm and terrified.

"Kind of… nice place huh, Hinata-chan?" he suddenly asked making her jump as they walked along the centre of a street with closed shops either side with the odd cracked or broken window.

She just gave him a look that said otherwise. He sighed and before she knew it ripped her from his arm and turned her to face him.

"I know you're scared, Hinata-chan, I am too, but I'm not going to let my own fear or yours get us killed. You may think of yourself like Kiba does, or your family does like a pussy-shit weakling, but I know you are strong and powerful, and that given the opportunity you could do anything you set yourself too.

"If only you believe, don't cower no matter what. You should stand up proud despite your fear, and know that those people who put you down and treat you like crap don't hold a candle to you. Don't hesitate Hinata-chan, and don't ever, ever hold back… when you're striking, don't let your enemy up, kill them without mercy or hesitation because they can and will do a lot worse…

"Shh…!" he quietened her with his finger gently brushing her soft lips. "I'm not saying it isn't hard, but its time you stop standing in the shadow of others, don't try to please your father or sensei or even me, don't rely on what you know, but more importantly continue learning whatever, and whenever. I want you to be proud of yourself and to see the way life is. You're a ninja, and you must become deadly when you need to be and keep an open, clear mind… be your own awesome, Hinata-chan and you don't have to be afraid anymore!"

"B-but I-I don't know how," she said looking down to her sandaled feet. She spoke surprising calm as her pretty eyes looked around the creepy street.

"You don't need to know how," he replied tilting her face to look at him. He leant down and her cheeks flushed as his lips touched hers for such a gentle kiss. Her eyes had closed lightly while she felt the pressure before he pulled back and they opened to looking into his soft blue eyes. "Just follow your heart and instincts; you've already gotten over your fainting. I'll believe in you know matter what."

She couldn't stop the small smile as her heart pounded in her chest when they were startled as something clanged to the ground behind them and spun around. They could see a shadowed figure in the darkness of the building as it slowly moved towards them.

"I… I think it's a person," Hinata whispered as she controlled herself better than she had ever thought she could. "H-hello…!?" she called out as she made to move forward.

However, Naruto stopped her with his hand on her stomach. "Look again, whatever that is smells… like death!"

She paused as veins bulged around her eyes for only a moment before she grimaced back looking sickened. "N-Naruto-kun…" she said shakily. "It's a man… but he looks like he's a walking dead person."

He didn't have a chance to respond as some monstrous hiss came from it and it charged out with scraps of clothes hanging off its cut up and grey skin, and white eyes and a blank-hungry look.

They both jumped back as Naruto plastered it with several kunai in its body. However, that didn't even slow it down. "D-don't let it bite or scratch you, Naruto-kun," Hinata cried out as it came for him. However, it went down as Hinata split its skull with a kunai and it dropped dead at his feet.

Naruto looked to her in surprise. "My kunai didn't even slow it down, and what would happen if it bit me?"

"Y-you become one," she said as she hurried to his side. "I-I've read fictional story books about them. I think it's a zombie, but I never thought they were real. You have to destroy the brain as that controls the body and without it they properly die, or at least don't get up again."

"I see… well I guess we know what happened to the people of this town," he replied as he took her hand and started moving. "Let's get out of here before more turn up… you wouldn't think it's around midday would you," he said nervously.

"Umm… it is really dark, but we'll be fine together," she said before they paused as the ground shook. They looked to their feet to see the cobbled stone path was now dirt and it was swirling around them.

"Shit," Naruto hissed out as he jumped up and to the banister of a balcony above a coffee shop. "Hinata…!" he cried out as the mud had trapped her swirling round like a whirlpool covering her whole body but just creeping up her cheeks and face. "Remember, you are not weak, you are your own power!"

Hinata had been panicking and struggling until she heard Naruto's words. His words flooded her heart as she realised he really does have faith in her. She relaxed as she was completely entombed by the dirt.

Naruto watched in worry for just over a minute near ready to dive in the moment he senses her chakra disappear. However, he wasn't ready for it to spike and for what had to be fifty blasts of wind like chakra to burst out in different direction smashing through the mud and splaying it all over.

Hinata landed in a cracked up cobble stone street, windows smashed and covered in dirt. Her clothes are ripped up and her coat is practically hanging off her by a thread and looks to have been burnt away. She was breathing heavily with eyes that held shock and awe. She wasn't even in any kind of fighting stance, which made Naruto's grin widen impossibly.

He jumped down to land next to her and got a shock as her dark blue tee shirt was torn to show bandages wrapped around what would certainly be a nice bust, but the bandages are making her seem flat, but if he were to guess she is bigger than any girl from their class.

"That was awesome, Hinata-chan," he told her with a wicked grin.

She was surprised as she turned to him, her arms flying up to cover herself, which made her coat finally fall away. "Y-you really think so?"

"Of course," he readily agreed. "And Hinata-chan, embarrassment can get you killed. I've took note of the beauties you're packing and doing that is most certainly hampering your movement and breathing, so from now on you won't go out of your way to hide the fact you are a beautiful girl with a beautiful female body, understand?"

She looked down in both shame and embarrassment before letting her arms drop, her cheeks red but she nodded vigorously anyway. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said looking up at him. "I-it's just, just that… I don't like…"

"People staring at you?" he asked her and she nodded. "If people stare they stare, you are awesome and shouldn't pretend to anyone. You can just ignore the rude jerks," he said pulling her into his arms before leaping them both onto a roof. "Let's go and see whether we can find you a new coat or something, shall we, hopefully some clothes your size?"

She nodded with a smile as he held her hand and tried to ignore the zombies he took them from as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop until they landed on a terrace of a large and regal looking house. The window door led into a large bedroom and she was surprised that Naruto didn't break the window but picked the lock.

"After you Milady," Naruto said with a smirk and he held the door open for her. She couldn't help but blush as she entered the large bedroom. Naruto followed and looking around its obvious, the room had belonged to a young woman.

They looked around and found a neatly arranged wardrobe full of nice clothes. However, it was some kind of battle robe that caught Naruto's attention. It's a dark purple with this beautiful blood moon imagery on the back that ties with a metal clip just under the bust line and around the waistline. It's a slender robe and has a hood on the back, and plenty of room to both move and hide weapon.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Hinata said in awe as she held it up to herself. Naruto moved to the dresser and found one of those sports bra things that just wraps around the chest to keep them in place. He figured it might fit Hinata followed by a slim line black top that doesn't have any sleeves and goes around the neck leaving the shoulders free.

He handed them to the surprised girl before checking out the black half boots in the shoe rack that look barely if ever warn, and it just took a glance to know they would fit. Then after handing them over, he found some black hipster trousers with a purple belt.

"This girl had some good taste," he said as he handed them to Hinata. "We'll keep clear of her panties… that's pushing the line."

Hinata blushed as she looked at the stuff. "B-but… my sandals are fine, and so are my shorts, and isn't this disrespectful of the dead?"

Naruto rolled his eyes shaking his head. "No its not disrespectful… sure I feel bad for these people, but they're obviously dead so they can't use anything. As for sandals, they leave such delicate things as toes exposed so they are quite stupid, and it's getting cold so the trousers are better, plus thinking about it your shorts don't even have pockets. So hurry up and change so we can continue trying to find out what happened here."

"H-here, in front of you…?" she asked blushing brightly.

He just rolled his eyes. "Yes here, now quit with the embarrassment. I'm not going to tease you or try to touch or take advantage. I'm… your really, really good friend. Plus, I'm pretty sure you'd be letting me see you someday soon anyway," he added with a teasing smile while her cheeks darkened as she realised that is true now.

Naruto just flopped onto the bed to rest while she changed. He tried not to look too much, as he doesn't want her thinking bad of him. She had turned away from him anyway but he could actually see her reflection in the mirror and it looked like she didn't know he can see her reflection.

Naruto was watching her through the bedroom mirror while she had turned away, unaware he can see her beautiful body as she prepared to change into the new clothes he had picked out for her.

She pulled off her tee shirt first and threw it to the floor before unwrapping her breasts free of the bandages, which Naruto made sure to watch, (he's a hot blooded male after all, and likes her a lot). He was quite amazed with the size of her firm and perfect breasts, especially because of her age, and the size of her nipples, and he had though Kyuu's nipples are big.

He had to keep calm as he watched when she had soon put on the sports bra thing, which by itself looked nice and held her breasts in place as she put on the top. She next slid out of her shorts, this time blushing as she showed off her nice firm butt, not small, but not large, just right, like a big juicy peach he wants to sink his teeth into.

Naruto was surprised she wasn't wearing any panties, but with tight shorts like she was wearing it's quite understandable. He got just a few flashes of vagina as her angle was too out for the mirror and she kept her legs together when she could. He had to resist just grabbing her ass before it disappeared into the hipsters and she had done up the belt and put on her ninja pouch.

"You look incredible," he couldn't help but say as she had put on the battle robe. She span around blushing as she finished clipping the robe. The clothes hugged her perfectly and made him smile as she looked down at her prominent chest and fidgeting with her fingers. "Now that's the Hinata-chan I want to see more often," he said jumping up from the bed and smiling at her. "The strong and awesome Hinata-chan who won't let other people stop her from being who she can be…!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said with a sweet smile. "You've been so kind to me even though I was… you know…"

"It's fine, Hinata-chan," he said smiling. "As long as you remember, from now on, you just come and hang out with me, or cuddle if you like."

She was blushing but smiling as she nodded her head. "Um… Naruto-kun, I think we should get out of here and continue to the Monastery now… we don't want to worry Kurenai-sensei or Tsume-san if we're late."

He nodded his head in agreement and kissed her cheek, smirking. "Then let's get out of here, Hinata-chan, and if everyone really is gone, we'll get them justice and put an end to this…"

_**0oo00oo0**_

"Teruko-chan, what's gotten into you lately?" Arietta asked as the small girl was lying flat on her back after taking a huge hit from her and having skidded a small trench along the dirt training field.

However, it was annoying beyond annoying to see her tiny friend looked like she didn't much notice the punch she took to the face. How can someone as small as her take such a beating and acted as if it was nothing? It made matters worse that Arietta had to shake off the pain in her right fist.

She sighed. The only thing she has going for her compared to her friend is big boobs. How messed up is that when she trains harder that Teruko and the only natural advantage she has are boobs. Though, it makes her feel better that Teruko-chan is jealous of them and when they're changing together just the two of them she makes a show of showing them off and the look on her tiny friends face always become a priceless treasure. It's odd that Teruko is so small there while her mother is very well endowed.

Shaking her head she glared down at the small girl rolling her eyes as Teruko took a few moments to come to terms with her name getting called and her goddess-ish friend now scowling down at her.

She sat up with a wide grin. "Hey Arietta-chan, what are you doing here…?" she asked which caused her tall friend to twitch in frustration. "I was just resting… I think…" she said as she looked around in confusion.

"No you weren't, Teruko-chan!" she replied grabbing her friend by the scruff of her gi and pulling her up so they're face to face. "We were training together and then you zoned out and I hit you over here!" she said in annoyance.

"You hit me here?" she asked looking confused as she was hanging by her gi a foot from the ground while she rubbed her cheek looking even more baffled. "But I don't… oh wait… you came to my house and you took off my jammies and forced me into my white gi. Ah… I remember now, you were so mean and wouldn't let me sleep in; you pinched my booby to make me wake up! That was so mean, and naughty, you shouldn't touch people there unless you're in love and dating and kissing and stuff. That's what mommy told me when she gave me this… talk!"

She was blushing as she embarrassedly whispered the last word as if it's the greatest taboo in the world to talk about… 'The Talk'. However, Arietta just rolled her eyes and dropped her friend to her butt, which she rubbed after she landed before climbing to her little bare feet.

"Then we shouldn't be allowed to change together," Arietta said after a moment wondering whether she can embarrasses her friend again as Teruko is notoriously naive so she's hard to get blushing.

"But we're both girls silly," she said shaking her head. "Mommy says that I can love girls like that if I want and that we can change together, but only touch naughty areas if we're in love."

Arietta groaned as she realised she's the one blushing. "Well, umm… let's change the subject from this to WHY you're so distracted?"

"Oh… it's nothing Arietta-chan," she replied looking thoughtful before shrugging. "I just keep having some weird dreams; it's nothing to worry about. I was just trying to remember the one from last night. I saw this jinchuuriki boy rescuing his friends with awesome ninja skills. It's a bit blurry but aren't ninja awesome!?"

Arietta sighed and shook her head. "Trust you to fantasise about ninja… next you'll want to be one too."

"But I can't Arietta-chan," she whined with a sad pout. "I don't know how to use chakra!"

"You can crush a normal person with your ki alone and you're worried because you don't know how to use chakra?" the taller girl replied rolling her eyes. "Sorry Teruko-chan but you can't be a ninja without any ninja training."

Teruko hung her head with a sad sigh and cute pout. "I guess I'll…" she looked up with a giant grin spread over her lips and Arietta couldn't help but wonder whether her friend has some mental disorder. "Do not worry Arietta-chan, I'll just have to train harder and become super awesome without being a super cool ninja!"

She then pumped her fist in triumph before looking to Arietta with a grin as she slid into her fighting stance. Arietta smiled nervously as she slid into her stance and they both charged when a huge swish appeared before them and a beautiful woman in her early thirties appeared between them wearing a long blue dress with a white apron over the front and a kind and gentle smile on her lips.

Neither Arietta nor Teruko could stop there attacks they were practically hitting each other when the woman appeared. However, the woman stopped both attacks from hitting her with ease she caught both of their high swinging kicks with one finger from each hand. The attacks boomed but the woman hadn't moved an inch or stopped smiling.

The dust and dirt swirled up around them with the power only to die down moments later. It was silent for a moment as the woman just held the attacks smiling.

"M-Miyuchi-sama," Arietta stuttered out as she blushed and pulled back her leg bowing. "I… I'm sorry…"

"What do I keep telling you, Arietta-chan, you don't need the suffix, especially while it's just us," the woman said with her kind loving smile aimed at the girl.

"But it's not proper… I-I already use such informality as your given name," she replied fidgeting with her fingers.

Teruko was giggling as she dropped her foot back down and glomped the woman in a huge, which she was only too happy to reciprocate. "Mommy… what are you doing here, are you going to show us some cool new super move that will make me cooler than ninja?"

"No dear," she said laughing as she kissed her sweet little girls forehead. "I've come to collect you both for breakfast. You can't train without filling up your bellies or you'll make yourselves sick."

"Wahoo, breakfast is ready!" she cried out as she danced over to Arietta and grabbed her right arm in a hug. "Come on Arietta-chan, its breakfast time," she said while her tummy grumbled in agreement as she pulled her friend along with her towards the cute little cottage a few hundred yards away as they were training in the huge backyard training ground with all sorts of training equipment around.

"B-but I had some cereal before I left the orphanage," she replied quietly with red stained cheeks. She didn't like the kind of treatment she got when here. She liked to be independent even though she secretly loves Teruko's mother doting attention on her. It's nice to feel like they're her family, to have a mother and sister.

"Don't be silly, sweetie," Miyuchi said with a soft smile. "You're like a second daughter… and one that doesn't take after a certain man in the brain department."

"I… I take after daddy?" Teruko asked in surprise while her mother nodded. "What was daddy like?" she asked eagerly as they entered the back door into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar with Arietta while Miyuchi started dishing out breakfast.

Miyuchi just smiled as Teruko has asked that question a lot over the years and enjoys hearing about him, but this was the first time Arietta had been here at the time. "He was a good and kind man. He was also a little dim, but when it came to fighting if he put his mind to it he couldn't be beat, and if he was his loss would only make him stronger.

"I remember when my best friend and I would fight over him. I loved her so much, and we both loved him, so we fought… in the end…" she said as she served up some scrambled eggs and sausages with some toasted bread and butter. "She saved my life and the cost of hers and I ended up with your father. You were just two when he disappeared.

"Most of the village believe he died doing something stupid, but me… I know he's out there somewhere helping people and that he had a good reason to leave. He loved you more than anything. You were his little girl. He wanted to train you to become stronger than him…"

"That's why Teruko-chan is so strong because both you and her dad are?" Arietta couldn't help but get out. "She takes after the both of you when it comes to power… so does she get her magic from her dad?"

"No… she is actually born from two people without magic," she replied smiling. "I was so proud when I found out… and as for her strength, believe it or not Arietta-chan, Teruko-chan does train a lot and really hard when she's not slacking off. I want for her father's dream of helping her get stronger than him to come true so that someday… they'll meet and she can kick his butt for worrying us so much."

"Yeah, I sure will Mommy!" she agreed with a wide grin as she dug into her meal, which is about ten times that of her mother and Arietta's got.

Arietta watched with a grimace as Teruko was stuffing her face near super speeds and was soon ladling more egg from the huge pot on the stove onto her abnormally huge plate. It always amazes her with how much Teruko can actually eat.

"You should have seen her father eat," Miyuchi commented smiling at the memory. "I think that only Teruko-chan would ever be able to match his apatite but even she couldn't eat that much."

"And she doesn't even get fat," Arietta muttered sulkily.

Miyuchi laughed and rolled her eyes. "I know, it's not fair is it," she said while Arietta nodded in agreement.

"Huh…?" Teruko mumble asked looking confused with her little cheeks puffed out full of scrambled egg.

"Teruko, what have I told you about talking with your mouth full?" her mother gently reprimanded.

Teruko blushed at getting in trouble and swallowed her load. "N-not too," she said impishly. "Sorry Mommy, I forgot," she said before scooping up the last of her meal.

"Well, now you're finished, why don't you two go back outside and play, I'll call you when lunch is ready," she replied smiling as she watched her daughter grab her unsuspecting best friend and drag her outside to train.

She sighed as she watched them go. She still regrets not taking Arietta in when she had a chance while she was young when her parents died. However, she was already a single mother and her husband had disappeared, she was too scared about the prospect of two beautiful little girls all alone. So she did all she could and makes sure Arietta is will cared for and that her daughter and Arietta became close friends.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	13. The Dark White Witch

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XIII**_

_**The Dark White Witch**_

Hinata smiled as her heart pound in happiness. However, she and Naruto were about to leave the manor house when they were startled by a crashing as someone had jumped in through the door-windows.

He stood up with bumpy face, red eyes and fangs. He looked as if he was going to speak when Hinata had moved as if on autopilot and poked him in the chest with two fingers. He just blinked several times in surprise as he burst into dust.

"H-he really was a vampire," she said in surprise.

Naruto just frowned and shrugged. "Well, I had never thought you would read horror books before now. I like that Hinata-chan."

She nodded with a smile as he led her outside. They looked out over the city with duel grimaces as they saw them, hundreds crowding the street. "I think that vampire was just hiding from the horde of zombies outside," Naruto commented sheepishly.

"Oh, well, it was a soulless monster anyway," she replied with a cheeky shrug. "B-but how are we going to get passed all these zombies?"

"Hmm… well, that's the temple," he replied pointing to the distant white building the other side of the village. "But these things only seem weak and slow until they spot us and then they're not. So perhaps a distraction while we make a run for it…?"

"Yes… Naruto-kun, but how?" she asked nervously looking down at the horde of living dead people.

He frowned in thought before smirking with a wink as he hopped up onto the banister. She watched in surprise as he just seemed to concentrate as he breathed, and she was almost shocked when she saw flames in his mouth through his teeth before he took a sudden deep breath and spat out a huge fireball.

The fireball exploded down on the zombies causing them to scream out and hiss as they were set on fire. He then spat out several more one after the other blowing the street to pieces in fiery mayhem. Naruto had taken a few breaths as he looked away from the screaming and running corpses unsure whether they're really feeling pain, lots of them having been destroyed in his attack.

"Hinata-chan, let's go," he said as he launched himself across the street onto the opposite roof, Hinata straight after him. They looked back to see the explosion had caught the attention of others and drew them to the chaos before the two young ninja quickly fled towards the distant temple leaping from roof to roof side by side.

"N-Naruto-kun… how did you do that?" she asked in amazement. "You didn't use hand-seals, and you didn't say anything either… fire jutsu are supposed to be hard too."

Naruto blushed a little here while smiling at her. "I've seen Sasuke-bastard do it often enough, the smug little prick. So I decided to figure out how to do it better than him. Anyway, shouting out names, or using hand-seals seem stupid to me. It gives the enemy those extra seconds to counter. I know I'm not perfect at it yet, but someday soon I'll make that Uchiha filth look like a retard with his own signature techniques."

Although, it was the truth, he omitted out the help he's been getting and he liked that she was impressed. It is mostly his work and thought that got the technique this far, and though its slow to start it up he can pepper-fire a street as just proven, and Sasuke can't do that with hand-seals.

"I see," she replied as they came to a halt as the roofs ended. "That is quite interesting. I had never…" she trailed off as she looked at a huge square with some huge gates ahead leading up to the temple.

However, between them and the temple gates… prowling beastlike men with lizard like bodies; like crocodiles with firry hair and huge claws and sharp horns on their limbs and tails.

"Well, I hadn't thought it would be anywhere near that easy," Naruto said with a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes. "Though, I had honestly hoped it would… do you think I could pick them off one by one?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun," she replied as she looked around her bloodline eyes blazing. "You would have to disable all of the lights," she said looking at all the lit streetlights. "But, aren't crocodiles… well, nocturnal?"

"Hmm… I think they already know we're here," he replied as he noticed the odd set of yellow eyes flicker into their direction. "But if they're anything like crocodiles they'll lay in wait for their prey to be stupid enough to get too close… but we're not that lucky," he finished as his foot crashed into the crocodile face shattering his teeth before snapping his neck in one swift move.

Hinata had ducked another croc-monster and just through sheer instinct double palm thrust it in the chest with all her might, pushing in her chakra. The monster howled as blood pooled from its mouth as its ribs and spine were shattered. She pulled back looking surprised as it fell down dead.

"I… I only ever… I mean, my dad tried to teach me that… well not so… violent," she said in awe. "Though, it's just to shut down the chakra points, and… I've never been able to pull that off."

"Hinata, your way is so much cooler," he said with a smug smirk. "Don't do things anyone else's way but yours!" he said as he dodged a claw strike from a growling monster. "You took in more than you realised, but you were too scared then, but Hinata-chan, there is nothing to be scared of."

He back flipped onto his hands then came down in a hammer kick shattering his croc-monsters legs before flipping round and stabbing it through the head with a kunai while Hinata moved around another and without her bloodline activated ran her pointer down its spine before stepping back. It's screamed as it spine contorted and split, cracking and shattering before it collapsed, dead.

"See, I think the new look helps give you the confidence," he continued as three of his last few kunai killed another. "Want to make a run for it…?"

Hinata just looked to him and nodded. "OK," she agreed as she hurried to his side and took his hand. He didn't give warning but she was ready.

They ran and leaped straight off the building. Naruto grabbed one of the lampposts as they fell to some jaws and swung and threw Hinata further to one near the gate. He swung out of the way of sharp jaws and up into a crouch in the top of the lamppost.

"Hinata, hurry, I'm right behind you!" he called out. She just gave him a concerned look before she leapt over the gate.

The croc-monsters had been watching her in anger so they were rightfully shocked as the ground around them started exploding with flames before Naruto jumped those not in pain looked to him hungrily and charged before he blast away in a swirl of leaves to reappear on Hinata's lamppost only to flip over and land next to her.

"Whoa, that had been…" he trailed off as Hinata stood with her hands up. He looked over to see several men all with a variety of forehead protectors from different villages with slashes through them and holding all sorts of blades from kunai to swords. "Oh, shit… I'll admit I wasn't expecting that…!"

"Neither were the rest of your team, we didn't think you were going to make it," one of them laughed out with a sneer.

Another was leering at Hinata but she didn't seem bothered like she had moments ago. "All right, move it you morons," he said forcing them to head on.

"You won't win," Naruto said coldly. "You'll be punished for your crimes here today," he said as he and Hinata were between the men. "I'll make sure of that you fuck!"

"So you're the one, huh…?" laughed one of the men. "The 'Judge' who murdered fourteen of our men…!?"

"So it was just a kid, how pathetic!"

"Is it really, then how come you three are all that's left?" came a cold voice just as they finally made it to the temples open doors.

"WHAT!?" he yelled out in shock as they looked around to see the others missing. However, Naruto didn't pay him any care as he looked in to see a white haired ghostly woman with red eyes sitting on a throne like chair at the end and wearing a white cocktail dress showing off cleavage. He so would, and hard!

Naruto and Hinata smirked as they burst into smoke. "Minions these days… even the human ones are idiots and weaklings! You had already been informed that one was potentially a Shadow Stalking Assassin and you let your guard down."

"They're fools!" a voice hissed when suddenly the three remaining men where hung and cut up by ninja wire struggling for a moment until they went limp.

The woman stood from her chair and looked around but even she couldn't find him. "I am not foolish enough to underestimate the young," she spoke smilingly. "You and the girl did better getting here than your teammates!" she said stroking a long sharp fingernail over her black lips. "How about you both join me… it could be so much fun… we can conquer the Elemental Nations starting with Fire Country… you see a great war is coming, so we might as well have our fun before war ravages the Earth!"

"Naruto, Hinata…! Don't…! Quickly, run away, get help…! Stay back!" shouted Kurenai from where she was locked in a hanging cage with Tsme, holding the older woman as she had been injured and is unconscious. Shino had been trapped in a huge glass bottle so his bugs can't escape, and Tsme's dog partner was chained to a wall.

"She's a witch…!" she finished before the white haired woman flicked her hand at their sensei and her mouth sealed shut.

"Come on children… do you discriminate because I'm a sorceress?" she asked sweetly as if she would be hurt.

"No," Naruto replied honestly, his voice echoing. She was actually surprised by this answer. "In fact, I myself have been persecuted by the ignorant," he admitted to her growing curiosity. "However, I have a great burden, sealed within my being… or maybe it is a great privilege… a great responsibility to hold a being of rage, once stolen to this world. But I will not allow ignorant fools to burden and taint my soul.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki to the Nine-Tailed-Fox Demon, Kyuubi no Yoko, and I shall be your Judge, Jury, and Executioner!" his voice was so cold that it sent a chill of both excitement and fear down her spine. "Your crimes shall end here with this town and these people. You shall never be allowed to bring demons into this world again!"

"You can't defeat me boy no matter what demonic power you possess!" she replied as she looked around but it's obvious she's now nervous.

Naruto leapt out of the shadows having used the remainder of his kunai before now but she spun around and blasts him with lightning straight into a wall where a weird skeleton handled scythe with segmented bone pole up to the huge blade. However, with it fell a huge heavy blade zanbato cross in dark silver, near black in colour with odd engraved markings and a huge handle wrapped in white leather. It gave off a powerful and forbidden feel similar to the scythe.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata called out in rage. She doesn't care what he is. He's her friend, and this news just makes him more desirable.

The witch had almost lost her life as the Hyuuga girl had almost hit her in the spine but she dodged, and then fired lightning, but Hinata dodged. The witch laughed as she disappeared to reappeared near the doors to the temple.

"What are you going to do against my undead!?" she asked as their eyes widened as they all charged in, the animated dead.

Hinata moved up next to Naruto as he picked up the fallen weapons. He was about to ask which one she wanted when she took the Scythe without thought. "Umm… I can tell from how you were holding them its lighter," she said with a sheepish shrug. "S-sorry, Naruto-kun, but I don't think I could swing that sword."

"That's OK Hinata-chan, let's just… you know, kill these evil-zombies and get the bitch… oh, I mean witch!" he said while said witch glared angrily at him as he held his new sword and shot forward carving through zombie after zombie.

Hinata jumped in swirling the scythe around her like a dance, she slayed. Kurenai couldn't speak but she could watch, and watch she did as Naruto and Hinata just tore into the zombies sliding passed each other as if they aren't there but at the same time knowing they are.

Arms, legs and heads went flying as these two teens just swung without a care when a zombie had snuck up on Naruto's variable side. His sword opened and a curved silver bow-like blade was pulled free before it locked, the large sword now looking a little different, and he took the sneaks head without thought.

The battle lasted a solid ten minutes before the zombies she had with her were in pieces at the teen ninjas looked a fearsome sight in among all of the death. The witch only looked up from it for a second, a lapse in concentration for one second and she was almost sliced in half.

She managed to teleport away panting for breath as she growled out in anger. However, that anger became rage as a silver gem around her neck materialised with a slice through it. She cried out in hate and fury.

"No…! How could you?" she demanded as the gem turned to dust. "The Amplifier Gem… it was a one of a kind. It took years to find it, and you cut it with a pathetic enchanted sword. The Inferius…? I won't be able to control them all without it…! I'll get you for this you foolish children…

"You haven't heard the last of Katniss Everdeen!" she cried out in anger before she disappeared in a loud crack.

"I don't think we've seen the last of her," Naruto tried joking but Hinata had glomped onto him in a hug. They still carried their weapons as they hugged, and were highly pleased each other is safe.

"Umm… I have my voice back," Kurenai said causing them to start and look up at them. "And well… Tsme needs some medical help, you two did well… really well."

"R-right," Naruto said as he placed the bow like blade back into his sword and placed that on his back using chakra control to hold it since it will probably be good exercise. He walked over to the chain holding the cage up and cranked the handle carefully lowering them to the ground where Hinata shattered the gate with her scythe blade, before putting it to her back blade up using the same method as Naruto.

Naruto then shattered Shino's glass bottle and the chain holding the dog before going over to see if he can help with Tsme. "She'll be OK, I think it's exhaustion over anything," Kurenai said when he expressed his concern as Tsme had been laid on a bench. "But… Naruto… you commented…"

"I have no fear that my teammates will be either foolish or ignorant," he spoke with a shrug. "And it is my secret to tell," he responded with a shrug as Hinata took his hand and Shino gave him a nod of respect. "We have all gone through a lot… I believe that gem was what gave her the power to make that many zombies."

"What about the alligator things outside?" Shino asked which surprised the rest.

"I thought they were crocodile things," Naruto said as he picked up Tsme. "Umm… let's just get out of here," he said while they nodded and followed him, and it was like peaceful relief to see the sun finally bursting through the thinning fog by the time they reached the gates.

"They're nocturnal," Shino said as he thought about why they've gone. "They must think the sun is rising. This is good for us," he said as he opened the gate and they ran through town the dog watching Naruto as he carried Tsme.

They ran through the town to see dead bodies littering the ground with these pyreflies of rainbow colours drifting up from the bodies into the sky. "Don't want to know what that's about," Naruto said as they just continued and ignored the colour show. They don't want to get involved in anything else.

It took them a while to get back as far away from that town as they could that when they finally rested and Tsme was capable of walking they set up camp. Naruto had slept up against a tree with Hinata snuggled in his arms.

"How the hell did he do that…?" Kurenai muttered to herself the next morning as she watched Naruto holding Hinata in his arms while she was snuggled up on his lap, their new weapons lying next to them as they slept with a warm sheen to their skin. "She was shyer than anything just a couple days ago and now… with a boy…?"

"Don't let your head explode," Tsme said snickering. "He's just that type of person, so rare… born for brilliance!"

Naruto stirring made them quieten… his eyes flickered open. He looked at Hinata and smiled as he held her a bit tighter in his arms. Her head is resting on his chest and he stroked her hair in a loving manner.

He kissed the top of her head as he rested, relaxing after his dream training. "That was one hell of a freaky mission… I even think we made an archnemesis," he chuckled while her pink lips turned up into a smile.

"Yeah… but now… now I can be who I want to be," she replied as she moved to look at him properly, her lips coming to his in a gentle kiss before she pulled back with light pink cheeks.

He laughed as he rolled eyes playfully. "You'll always be the real you to me…"

_**To Be Continued…**_


	14. Dinner Date

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XIV**_

_**Dinner Date**_

Harry has been enjoying his holidays with the Creevey's and likes Amanda a lot. However, both he and Amanda had decided together that they weren't going to be dating. Well Amanda convinced him it really isn't worth all of the hassle right now, and if they were older, it would have been easier to have an actual relationship.

However, they are from different worlds, and he has enough trouble living in his without trying to fit into hers as well. Though this didn't mean they won't always be friends because they promised each other they would.

Anyway, they didn't see why they couldn't fool around when they felt like it while he is still living with her. So it didn't stop them kissing when they felt like it. It is an activity they enjoy doing a lot. Plus practice makes perfect as the saying goes. If in fact, there is such a thing as a perfect kiss. Also, the added extras after JUST kissing were always so much more fun.

Amanda had told Harry that she could see that he really likes Ginny though. She also told him that she had spoken with the girl about him. He was quite nervous to hear what they had said on the subject of him.

She was quick however, to elaborate that Ginny is into him big. He had been so relieved and thankful that Ginny's still crushing on him and mentioned so to Amanda. She had laughed at him and made sure he knew that Ginny's feelings for him are much more than a silly little crush, which made him feel light-headed with glee, though kept his cool on the outside. That didn't mean he wasn't dancing for joy on the inside.

So she had convinced him to send Hedwig his faithful owl with a letter to Ginny. He was to take her to a nice non-mage restaurant on a date. He had already arranged a table at a restaurant somewhere very special for her. He made sure it is very far away with little to no chance of a Death Eaters spotting them. Though with his luck when it comes to the bad guys stumbling across him he'll probably end up in a fight with someone. He just hopes Ginny won't be mad at him for it.

Harry was really nervous about his date as it shall be his first ever. He had brought quite a lot of new clothes from a non-mystic's shop. He was casually dressed in black dress trousers, a black shirt with new black shoes. As well as a very nice long black coat, that hung down just below his knees.

He was planning on apparating to the Burrow, even though technically, it would be breaking the law, but the law really didn't bother him anymore. He had become powerful enough that these weak British aurors are nothing compared with him. Though he supposed numbers do count for something, so he'll be as careful as possible. Anyway, he can always escape if he's over-estimating himself.

Harry had been growing stronger physically and magically. Over the last three weeks had gained a few more inches in height, so that he now stood at just six feet tall, or a tad under as Amanda had jokingly commented. His muscles had even expanded and compressed to impressive levels that he had gained some nice width, though kept his lean and slick physic and speedy build.

Also, he had learnt what could be hundreds of new spells and many new tricks that he had been itching to try out on some dark or misguided fool. So breaking such a stupid law as not apparating until he has a licence when he's seventeen did not faze his moral compass. Though his moral compass had suggested killing Fudge or at least suing him and the Daily Prophet for all of the bull-crap they are spreading about him. Ah well, whatever.

"Harry hurry up… you don't want to make her wait?" Suddenly Amanda was in his face grinning as she poked his nose to gain his attention as he stood in the hallway staring at the front door completely zoned out of reality, deep in thought.

"Oh, sorry, Ami," he answered with a sheepish smile while she grinned wider at his use of the nickname he gave her, which he started using after the incident with the Malfoy's. "I was just thinking and lost track of what I was doing," he added before taking a deep breath with a smile. "Well, see you later, Ami."

"See you too, and have fun," she answered giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I will," he smirked before placing a quick kiss on her cheek in return and disappearing in a burst of wind that left a shimmering ripple in the air. She just smiled sadly and hoped someday she shall find someone to become special to her as well.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Ginny Weasley was in the kitchen of the burrow with Hermione Granger. She had her hair in a triple Plat tied back with her fringe loose at the front, and was wearing a very elegant silver dress with a lovely cashmere sweater that reminded her of the purest snow. Ginny was pacing nervously in the kitchen in her silver high-heeled shoes, waiting for Harry to arrive.

She is nervous and excited all in one. This is her first date after all. It had been a couple of days ago when she had received a letter from Harry asking her out this Saturday, which to her growing nerves is today.

Ginny had been both excited and surprised, though quickly accepted his invitation. Now she just wondered where he is taking her. The only clue as to where they're going in the letter he gave is that it's both far away and not in the Magical World so asked that she dress non-magically. In other words, not to wear robes, this is why Hermione had taken her into the nearby village to get a new dress.

"Ginny, would you stop your pacing!? You're making me queasy just watching you," said Hermione in annoyance for the twentieth time. Ginny stopped her relentless pacing and sat in the chair next to her friend with a sigh holding herself back from getting up again to continue her nervous pacing.

"Sorry I'm just really nervous," she looked towards the door and sighed. "This is my first ever real date. I wonder how he's getting here."

"I don't know. I had been wondering. Maybe he's going to use the Knight Bus," replied her friend with a thoughtful frown as they heard a knock on the front door.

Ginny nearly jumped a foot as she bounced from her seat hoping to beat her mum or brothers to the front door, and leave quickly. However, it was unfortunate when she got there both her mum and Ron had beaten her to the front door. She paused in shock when she arrived to greet her date. Her eyes widening and her mouth almost dropping to the floor.

Harry stood there with a smile. He looked fairly different from her memories. He had lost all of the scrawniness that she often recalled, though she had noticed he had looked more muscular at Diagon Alley, so being away from those Dursley's had done him a lot of good. He still lacked his glasses; was wearing non-magic person clothing, and had a sparkle to his eyes as he stepped in through the open door and smiled at her.

"Wow Gin," he called as he walked past her mother and brother and ignoring them to give Ginny a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Then he doses the sweetest thing ever without a wand even. With a slight twist of his hand he conjures a bunch of red roses out of a wisp of pink mist, and bows smiling smugly he presents them to her. "Some beautiful rose's for the most beautiful flower on Earth," he added as she took the flowers. She noticed that even Hermione, who followed her out of the kitchen, seemed taken-aback by Harry's charm and her mum and brother looked even more so.

"Thank you," she replied not having a clue how to respond to such a lovely sentiment as what Harry said and did. Who knew he could be such a charmer?

"Where are you taking my sister Harry?" Ron asked trying but failing to intimidate him.

"New York City." at these words her mum and brother looked like they were going to pass out with shock, even Hermione looked faint about it. Ginny couldn't believe it. He looked deadly serious about taking her to the other side of the planet on a date.

"Why do you think we're going so early in the morning: time difference? It's still yesterday evening there," he said amusedly making Ginny smile a dreamy smile. "Come on," he added taking Ginny by the hand, she handed Hermione the flowers and they walked gracefully from the house and disappeared with a swish of rippling wind.

"Oh My God...!" squealed Hermione franticly watching with shock as she saw Harry just side-along-apparate Ginny away. "Did you see what he just did?" she asked in shock, her mouth almost touching the floor.

"Well if you mean did we just see him, break the law," replied Mrs. Weasley in shock. "Then yes we did," she agreed with a sigh looking confused as a frown marred her face.

_'But that's impossible,'_ thought Hermione frowning in confused thought. _'Apparation alone is hard to do, but that was side-along-apparation. That's even harder. Not many people can do it, and he made it look as easy as walking through a floo fire.'_

"Mum do you think he's really taking her to New York?" asked Ron suddenly jumping the two females from their thoughts, feigning a look of concern.

_'He looks more jealous than concerned about his sister though,' _thought Hermione annoyed about Ron's behaviour lately. He can be so annoying. _'He always gets jealous when good things happen to others. Especially when it's his sister or brothers… it's a wonder one of them hasn't hexed him for being a moron, or killed him.'_

"I doubt it. He's only fifteen. He's not powerful enough to apparate that far," she informed her son. Though, she was looking as though she wasn't convinced by her own words. Her mind was running back to the bookshop incident when Harry effortlessly defeated a Death Eater, a lieutenant of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And with a spell he had secretly crafted himself. And they had never expected Harry to be so clever. So apparating himself and Ginny that far didn't sound so far-fetched anymore… perhaps with Harry anything could be possible.

"It looks like Harry's been working out though," said Ron sounding resentful. Harry was actually a small bit taller than Ron is now, obviously having a growth spurt. Though, in his case he had filled out nicely too, whereas Ron is skinny and has no muscle girth what so ever.

"Well he does have a Dark Lord to fight," suggested Hermione with a shrug. She held back a small giggle as she took in the look of fear that crossed Molly Weasley's face. Well it's true. Hermione is far from stupid and knows without a doubt that Harry will fight Voldemort whether people like the Weasley's want him to or not. The vile man had after all murdered Harry's parents. And Hermione would want retribution if she were in his shoes. So she can't blame Harry for wanting to fight.

"Don't stick up for him," hissed Ron suddenly, his face red and scrunched up with anger. "When he gets back, I'm going to smack him one," he continued clenching his fists and teeth, getting angrier and angrier. "Right in the face… the cocky little bastard…!"

"Well then you'll lose your two best friends' won't you!" responded Hermione, glaring coldly at him before Mrs. Weasley could respond to his bad language. "Plus your sister, and most likely most of your brothers too… anyway, he'll probably hit you back three times as hard, you idiot!"

Hermione then glared one last time, which seemed to go right over his head. She then wrenched the front door open and stormed out slamming it behind her. "You're a selfish prat Ronald!" they heard her yell from outside as she headed for the village to call the Knight Bus to take her home.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! You will do no such thing!" was all Hermione heard screamed from the Burrow as she continued out of hearing distance with some new things on her mind.

She had thought that last year she might have had a 'thing' for Ron, but now it had all evaporated. It all really started the previous school year with Ron's startling behaviour. At the beginning of the year she had come to terms that she was starting to like Ron as more than a friend. Why, she still isn't too sure as they are about as opposite as opposite can get. He has an extreme lack of interest in academics and she loves to learn lots of new things and studies hard.

Maybe it was just the whole opposites attract thing. However, when Harry ended up in the Triwizard Tournament against his will she saw a small glimpse of Ron's pettiness. It had never been that Ron had not believed Harry had not put his name in the Goblet of Fire. It was that Ron was jealous Harry had gotten the opportunity to compete in the prestigious tournament to begin with. How stupid. It was quite obvious Harry would have done anything to get out of it.

Hermione had found herself overlooking this however. As the saying goes, _'love can be blind'_. Though, now she realises she had never been in love with him. Especial when she hears Ginny talking about Harry. Or the way she looks at him. That had been nothing like the way she felt towards Ron.

When Ron had finally admitted to Harry that someone was obviously out to get him, after the first challenge and made up she had just pushed the whole matter to the back of her mind. However, Ron's stupidity soon shone brightly again, when it had come to the Yule Ball.

She had hoped he might have wanted to ask her to the ball. However, that turned out to be false hope as he foolishly tried to ask out another girl. She just happened to be a girl thousands of times out of his league. Even she can admit that. Heck, even Hermione felt that Veela girls pull being so close. She is pretty sure that both boys and girls at school wanted her. Though, the girls all hid it better. However, now she thinks about it, Harry seemed barely affected. Maybe it's that strong will of his shining through, the thirst for freedom?

She had actually been pleased when Ron's weak mind fell into the snare of the beautiful Veela girl's freaky power over men, (or over people). Darn he must be really weak since she's not even a full Veela.

He had been totally humiliated over her blunt and rude rejection in front of a large crowd. She could even tell Harry seemed amused when he found out. Then Ron had the cheek to suggest that he had then only noticed she's a girl, and as a last resort tried to ask her to go with him. Ronald had even had the cheek of trying to demand Ginny go with Harry even though she had accepted to go with someone else. Though, to Ginny's credit she did not cancel with the other boy, even though she wanted to, and regretted it since.

However, all of that aside Hermione refused Ron's lame invite as she had gotten fed up waiting for him and accepted an invite from someone else. Ron had annoyed her as he sulked throughout the whole event. She was sure Ron ruined the thing for Harry to, though that might have just been him not liking that kind of large event.

It was at the Ball that Hermione noticed Harry's growing interest in Ginny. Although at first she thought, he was upset that Cho Chang had been asked to the dance before he gathered the courage to ask her.

However, Hermione watched him looking in Ginny's direction for most of the night. She knew without a doubt Ron never noticed, or Ginny for that matter, as she was too busy wincing as her 'date' trod on her feet clumsily dancing. She most certainly regretted accepting that offer just because she wanted to go to the ball and was too young to go alone.

After that, Hermione and Ron had a small falling out for a while over her date choice. Though that didn't bother her too much, it can sometimes be fun to fight and argue; she knew he would come crawling back eventually, and he did.

However, what did bother her was being asked to be Victor Krum's captive at the bottom of the lake during the second task as if he actually meant anything of real importance to her or vice verses.

She should have been Harry's captive if anybody's and not Ron. She could tell after Harry had returned to the surface that he was thankful to have been able to save Fleur's little sister Gabrielle as well as Ron.

What fourteen-year-old boy wants to be forced to save their male friend? Well with the exception of a gay one, of which she is certain Harry is not. Harry looked very grateful that he was able to hand the girl off to her sister with a smile as she gratefully took her, though Gabrielle is only a few years younger than them, maybe ten or eleven.

Though, Ron was pleased that he got a lot of attention because of the task, he was annoyed and tried to scold Harry for bringing the girl back too. And although Harry looked pretty convincing when he led everyone to believe he was stupid enough to think that the captives would really be harmed she had only noticed his tiny smirk of triumph when Victor had mumbled the words, rather angrily she might add. _'Why is that fool smiling?'_

She had realised then Harry was very much aware of what he was doing and that he intended to make sure that if need be he would rescue everybody from the lake. A ploy that ended him with getting almost full marks, and he would have gotten them if one of the judges weren't a cheating ass.

Ron however, irked her further by telling Harry that he got lucky for going by the words in the golden egg. However, she had finally realised that he was right too. As the challenges were by design supposed to be highly dangerous, and since the egg said that if you don't retrieve what was stolen it will be lost forever, the champions proved they were willing to let others die before losing, except Harry who bravely waited even though he could have ran out of time and drowned.

However, what had properly pissed her off has been happening over this summer. She had been trying to spend as much quality girl time with her only real female friend, Ginny and Ron wouldn't stop pestering them. When she had said she was going to hang out with Ginny he had told her things like.

_'Don't bother. She's not worth bothering with. It's only my baby sister.'_ The boy is persistent she'll give him credit for that.

And when Hermione and Ginny locked themselves in Ginny's room for some peace and quiet, he would come along banging on the door winging about how Ginny's trying to steal his friend. Once he even tried to break the door down until Fred and George came along in a rare moment of heroism and scared Ron away. In effect, making Ron their number one prank test subject, which even she had to admit, was funny.

In addition to all of that, when they discovered Harry had left the Dursley's, to the Creevey's of all people Ron had said Harry was just seeking more attention than he already got. Even though it is known-fact that Harry hates too much attention. Though, it was amusing when they bumped into Harry in Diagon Alley to see Ron's gob-smacked expression when they saw Harry with a beautiful young woman.

Though even she was surprised to find out that she is Colin's older sister, they seemed nothing alike apart from the fact they both like Harry. She isn't sure whether on Colin's part that is purely fan-based admiration or something Harry would loath to discover.

Hermione sighed exhaustedly as she reached the village. "I'll be glad to get away from him for a while. He's almost a bloody stalker," she muttered to herself in exasperation.

'_Sometimes life just sucks.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	15. Through the Cocoon in Love and Death

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XV**_

_**Through the Cocoon in Love and Death**_

"There it is…" Vanille said to Lightning as they approached a huge blackened and purple scar in the 'sky'. The jet moving towards it unimpeded through the sky of Cocoon. "It seems odd that the people of Cocoon don't get curious…"

Lightning looked from the dark sky and the huge crack in it big enough to let ships bigger and stronger than their jet through. "Yeah, but fear can make people foolish and ignorant… it's in human nature to be curious but the Sanctum, whether they know the truth about Grand Pulse or not stifle that curiosity with fear. It kind of sickens me that I had been such an obedient little solider until it was my sister, and now me."

"Fang told me once that sometimes it takes a great injustice to make a person rebel from what they believe is right to see that is isn't. We'll be on Grand Pulse soon… maybe… someday… I don't know but maybe, Cocoon and Grand Pulse can get along and be friends."

Lightning actually laughed while shaking her head. "Let's hope that your faith in people is not misplaced."

"Yeah," she replied with a sweet smile that Lightning finds cute and wishes she wouldn't or that Vanille wouldn't smile like that. "Well, umm… Lightning, how long until we reach it?"

Lightning tapped away at her console. "Approximately six minutes," she answered as she read the readout. "So how do you want to do this? Stop first and prey for our safety, or just straight in?"

"I say we just go straight for it!" she answered with a wider grin and pointing out of the front window at the crack in the sky. "No looking back, no hesitation!"

"No looking back, no hesitation!" she answered as they grew ever closer. "I never thought I would ever be this close, let alone the fact I'm going through it."

"At least we're not alone…" she replied smiling as they quietened down as they metaphorically held their breaths.

They flew in and as they got closer, it was as if a huge storm was slowly moving in on the ship, blasting it with its gales and trying to force it away. However, Lightning speed up forcing the jet closer and closer as they tried forcing their way through the scar in the sky of Cocoon.

The jet was rocking violently and felt like it wanted to shake apart, sparks were flying and colours were blinding both young women. The scar sounded loudly as if a hurricane spun its fury through it. It took but a few moments inside the scar for the jet to larch as it was suddenly sucked it and then spat out.

Lightning bumped forward; hitting her head on, the yoke causing the jet to be completely lost as it started spinning in the air, as Lightning was knocked unconscious with her weight on the steering column.

Their craft started tumbling out of control through the bright blue sky, the engine stalling as they fell. Vanille cried out screaming as she saw the brown and red ground speeding up to meet them.

"Lightning…!" she cried out struggling against her seat harness as she grabbed the other woman's arm shaking her. "Lightning, come on, I can't fly this. I don't even know how to restart the engine! LIGHTNING, PLEASE!" she screeched out closing her eyes and curling in a ball.

However, moments later the engines fired and she opened her eyes to see the jet miss the ground by… nope she heard the metal scraping the rocks and looked over to see Lightning wide awake, hands on the yoke pulling up with everything. They skidded along the ground and skipped straight off a ledge straight into a huge forested riven, their jet crashing over the huge treetops.

"Oh, shit, Vanille hold on tight!" Lightning called out as they lost more height, looking over Vanille saw blood on her friends face trailing down her forehead. "This is not going to be good!" she called out as she tightened the straps on her restraints and Vanille copied. It was surprising, as she had never heard Lightning swear before.

They both cried out as the jet ripped through trees and it was only moments later that Lightning had lost complete control as the engines blew out and were on fire. The jet hit the ground with a shuddering crash and it skipped and tumbled in a huge ploom of dirt and smoke, which is when Vanille lost the fight to stay conscious.

Something wet startled her and her eyes slowly pealed open to see Lightning all dishevelled and having had seen better days, but still held that peaceful yet dangerous calm. Lightning had a damp piece of cloth and was dabbing it on Vanille's forehead in a kind and gentle way.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she dabbed her cheeks with the cool damp cloth.

Vanille stretched her arms and let Lightning help her sit up. She was in the remains… wreckage of the jet on the ceiling with a soft blanket falling from her. The jet is a wreck with the whole rear missing and showing the deep woods outside with a large fire guarding the hole.

"I'm… I'm doing OK thanks to you, nurse-Lightning," she said as a sweet smile stretched to her lips. "W-where are we…? And how long have I been sleeping?"

"Here," she replied handing over a bottle of water as she sat down next to her. "It's been a night… I think it's morning. I'm just not used to this world, so give me time. The fires been keeping the monsters and animals away, and night here is quite cold so I slept in with you to keep us both warm."

"Oh," she replied to that with a light blush. "Well, I'm sorry I missed getting cuddled by the 'back-off'-Miss.-Lightning," she said playfully.

Lightning sighed but it was with a small smile. "You're still injured and I don't think I'm in much condition to leave just yet so… well if it's as cold tonight. It's better to do such… none me things if it means we have a better chance of survival. We should be good to go by tomorrow. We can't stay too long… we'll need to hunt or find a place to get supplies, and we need to search for the others."

"I understand," Vanille agreed with a smile and a nod. "Let's hope we can get some good resting in," she said as she downed some water before pausing. "Sorry, I shouldn't drink all this…" she said trying to hand the bottle back.

Lightning rolled her eyes and shook her head. "We ended near a fresh water stream," she said as she gestured that Vanille could drink the rest. "I've read about such things, but I had never imagined that I would ever see one."

"So you're getting to see things you've never seen before," she replied in amazement. "I remember my first look of Cocoon. It was quite amazing, but… well. I really missed Grand Pulse. Its home, you know, and better than that," she said looking out of a broken side window at the bright blue sky. "The sky is really real, and endless up into the stars. I used to look up at them at night and wish I could visit every last one."

"Maybe someday you can," Lightning replied with a thoughtful expression. "I mean…" she continued at Vanille's look of curiosity. "We're here, right...? We've done the impossible and made it to Grand Pulse, so why can't we stretch up and reach further into the sky to reach the stars. They're so beautiful, and amazing… it's nice to have a wonderful goal in life. It's better than fighting monstrous god… things and either trying to save the world or destroy it. It would be nice if someone would just for once tell us the truth so we know whether we should defy our focuses or complete them, either way it seems like a shitty destiny."

She was startled as Vanille reached over and took her hand. "My… my grandmother once told me before she passed away that… if you have a terrible fate that you should not look away from it. You should walk right up to it and kick it in the nuts!"

Lightning just started for a moment before she burst out laughing, which was a wonderful surprise for Vanille. "And your grandma said that…?"

Vanille shrugged while laughing along with her. "Yeah well, I think grandma was a little crazy at the time, but I think she had a point. I just wish it was that easy," she finished off as they calmed down.

Lightning sat up against a wall and gestured for Vanille to do the same. She crawled over, pulled the blanket over them both, and snuggled up in Lightning's arms. "We'll get through this Vanille, somehow… I don't know how, but I know we will."

"L-lightning, I know we'll be OK," she replied looking up at her… friend licking her lips before without warning her cool lips touched Lightning's, their eyes widening.

Lightning then pushed her away gasping and looking horrified while Vanille blushed. "V-Vanille…!" she said in anger. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she said terrifying Vanille before grabbing her and pulling her back her lips pressing up against hers.

Vanille relaxed into it after a moment of fear and confusion, her lips moving and her eyes closed like Lightning's, their tongues touching as they let their hands roam. Lightning's hand sliding through Vanille's hair and Vanille's through Lightning's and she pushed her back, her hands stroking down to her face before they pulled back for breath, panting.

"Wow," Vanille whispered breathing heavily. "I thought you were going to hit me."

"So did I!" a northern voice interrupted startling them to look up at the fire and gap in the jet.

"F-Fang…!" Vanille said in surprise.

Fang is a tall woman, standing at 5'9", at twenty-one. Fang has bronze skin and wavy dark brown hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang's eyes are green and there is a beauty mark underneath her right eye. In her pierced ears Fang wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and she wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional sari, adorned with tribal accessories.

In addition to the sari Fang wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed sandals, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. Fang has the brand of a l'Cie on her right shoulder and a large tattoo on the other.

She laughed while she leant up against the side. "Wow, maybe we should leave you girls alone for a little while, right, Hope?" she asked as she gestured over to the bright red fourteen-year-old boy standing next to her.

Hope has short silver hair and light blue-green eyes. He wears a short-sleeved orange and yellow jacket with a detailed green neckerchief over a black shirt, and black gloves with white palms. He wears deep green cargo pants with a black storage pack hanging from a black belt over his left leg, and light green boots. His l'Cie brand is on his left wrist, mostly covered by his yellow wristband.

"Umm… Fang, Hope, we were, umm… just keeping our lips warm," Vanille said but even as she climbed off Lightning and they both sat up she knew that sounded stupid. "Err… so what are you guys doing here…?"

Fang shrugged while still laughing, as it's not every day… or ever that she saw Lightning speechless with embarrassment. "We got here yesterday morning and saw the jet crash… ours is out of fuel so we hoped you had some… I actually expected Snow with that crazy flying… so you don't mind if we hang here, or do you two want us to come back later?"

"Bite me!" Lightning said in annoyance. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking before?"

"The doors open," she replied as she dropped down sitting with a tired sigh. "OK, so now we just need to find Snow and Sazh, if they're here somewhere."

"So you flew, the same as us," Vanille asked hoping she doesn't bring up her little episode with Lightning again. "Our jet wasn't strong enough to get safely through the winds and we kind of crashed."

"Yeah, we crashed too," she replied sheepishly. "But our craft survived ruin unlike yours."

"So where too?" Lightning asked as she sat back up against the wall of the jet next to Vanille surprised the younger woman leant up against her and held onto her arm, but didn't react. "We don't have any potions… we lost a fair amount of supplies in the crash, and Vanille hit her head."

"H-here," Hope suddenly interrupted as he threw over two bottles of potions. "W-we have quite a few of them so we should be OK for a while."

"Thanks," Lightning said with a nod as she was quick in making sure Vanille drunk one before she drunk the other. Their obvious wounds and some fatigue slowly faded away within moments.

She was about to continue speaking when they heard a boom that rattled the damaged jet and they all hurried to the exit looking up to the sky to see a wingless jet careering overhead with its rear thrusters on fire. It was spinning as it shot over trailing smoke behind it.

"Well… I guess your crash wasn't as dramatic as that," Fang commented as they watched it hit down some several miles away in a huge boom and explosion. "Umm… maybe we should go and see if there's anything to scrape up from that!"

"Augh…!" Lightning moaned as she rubbed her brow in frustration. "He couldn't crash like a normal person. I honestly don't see what my sister could see in him!"

"Well, we can't all have a cutie like Vanille," Fang said as she dragged Hope running out as Lightning turned with her gunblade drawn.

"Can I shoot her a few times…?"

"Not now, maybe after we've done whatever it is we're here to do," Vanille replied looking baffled. "I'm still not sure what that is… but… well come on or Hope and Fang will get further ahead," she said leading the way passed the fire with a quick water spell to put it out as Lightning re-sheaved her gunblade.

They followed the forest path a little way to the stream before filling up and heading in the direction of the fire from the latest crashed ship. They trekked through the forest killing the odd group of monsters that attacked looking for the other jet.

"I had hoped we could refuel from their ship since yours is… well…" fang said sheepishly. "But it looks like we'll be walking to… well, wherever we're going."

"Oh, ow," Vanille complained as she was walking behind Fang and Hope with Lightning holding onto Lightning's hand and arm as they trekked.

Lightning was pretty pissed at herself for enjoying Vanille's touchy feely clinginess but she couldn't help herself. She had been into other girls since… well she can't remember, and she has never actually admitted this or denied it, but she had never had a girlfriend before. She wondered whether their kisses made them girlfriends.

There's that lonely part of her that wants to find someone special that tells her that being Vanille's girlfriend is what she wants, but another part that doesn't want to hurt the sweet bubbly girl if she turns out to be bad with her. She doesn't want to be but… emotionally she has never been very good, even with her little sister.

She's always loved her sister but has never known how to express that. It's just who she is, and if she is to be with Vanille she can only pray that the younger girl will understand that. She looked to the bubble of sweetness and had to hold back a smile.

Lightning held back a soft sigh as she realised she's going soft and growing attached. She hadn't known she would ever have… friends before, but now… she knows. These are her friends and companions, the people she will fight for, and hope that in the end they find whatever it is they're looking for.

"Getting comfy there, Vanille?" Fang asked teasingly as she looked back to see her holding Lightning's arm and hand. However, she was a little surprised to notice their entwined fingers and Lightning holding Vanille's small hand in return. Vanille was blushing at the tease and looked speechless for the first time in a long while.

"Back off," Lightning said surprising them, her glare cool. "Just… just leave her alone," she added while her hand noticeably tightened in Vanille's surprising both at her possessiveness but Vanille's lips turned up into a radiant smile.

"Whoa, sorry, girl," Fang replied with a smile. "I was just joking around, Vanille's like a little sister to me, you know. Hey, I approve… she needs someone to ground her and you need someone to lighten you up…" she trailed off at the glare. "Umm… sorry, I guess I'll shut up now."

Fang looked away as they continued and Vanille turned her smiling face to Lightning hoping this means they're a couple now surprised to see her return her smile. Though, Lightning's smile was small, it would always be in Vanille's awesome memories file. Lightning doesn't really smile as she had never really had a reason too, so it was nice to be her reason.

"I can finally smell the smoke!" Fang said after a few more minutes of walking. "If those idiots aren't dead I'm going to kill them, and if it's not them… well we'll just kill whoever the Sanctum might have sent to stop us."

"Then let's be prepared," Lightning said as she stole a very quick kiss from Vanille while the other two couldn't see.

Vanille had been surprised as she looked up to see Lightning smirking at her.

_**0oo00oo0**_

She was angry with her best friend as he didn't show up from the meeting to get the jet for their latest mission and just barged right into her house in annoyance. Shego had almost beaten her, though at least Drakken screwed up again and his stupid world domination plot was fouled. If not for Shego she wouldn't bother with that moron. He can't seem to get anything right.

She sighed as she slammed her front door shut as she ran her fingers through her long wavy red, well auburn hair and brushed off some dust from her tight purple top. She's still in her mission clothes that also include tight black trousers with a purple stripe down each side with a military green belt and pouch around her right thigh and gloves with a chunky turquoise device on her left wrist with a screen and some buttons on the side and finishing with black boots.

Kim Possible walked through the lounge looking pissed off and let her green eyes glare at her family, mother, father, and two young twin brothers, as they sat around downing nothing and she didn't even care to take note of them looking bad, sick even.

"Kim…?" her mother called. She looked over to see her mother looking worried, though that didn't distract from her mother's good looks. Kim's quite pleased as that means she'll most likely look just as good when she reaches her age. "I would have thought you would have gone straight to the hospital…"

"Hospital…?" she asked looking confused. "Why would I need to go to the hospital?" she asked, her anger leaving for confusion to take its place.

"W-Wade hasn't told you?" she replied worriedly. "We were on our way ourselves…"

"Well, what's wrong, my Kimmunicator been playing up," she replied as she flicked the device on her wrist a few times and pressed some buttons but it remained blank.

"Well, Ron…"

"Ron!?" she asked in anger but awaited no answer as she was angry again. "That jerk stood me up without so much as a phone call so I had to deal with Drakken and Shego by myself!"

"He was attacked…!" she blurted out in reply causing Kim's blood to freeze and for her to pale. "We were just on our way to the hospital, we don't know much about it but they said it might have been a bear…" she trailed off as Kim was already charging back out of the front door and not even bothering to close it.

"Kim…!" was all her mother could get out before the teen girl was in her car and streaking away at full speed. The rest of her family were quick to get things together and get in her car so she can drive them and hope Kim doesn't get pulled for speeding or she might flip and knock out the police.

Kim soon skidded to a stop outside of the hospital where ambulances would drop off patients. She just ignored some complains about parking their by security but they shut up as the car just drove off by itself.

She skidded panting to a stop by the nurses desk in a panic, "Nurse, please, where's Ron Stoppable's room!" she demanded in a panic.

The nurse didn't think on it too much as she gave directions and before she realised it Kim had arrived outside a private room ward. She was surprised to see that Wade, her squat African American friend and tech genius kid was out of his room and had been sitting on a seat outside the room jumped up as he saw her.

"Kim… I couldn't get hold of you…" he said looking worried because no matter the dangerous mission they've taken he had never felt that they could get hurt like this.

"How is he… do you know what happened?" she demanded shaking him by the shoulders.

He just shook his head as she let him go. "No, and I couldn't get hold of his parents either so I came here for once… I was going to leave once your parents get here to take care of everything, but… I'm sorry Kim, Ron looks bad… whatever attacked him was big and very dangerous. I'm pretty sure if it really was a bear that Ron could have gotten away."

Kim held in her tears as she tried to calm herself. "I want weapons!" she hissed out after a few moments of silence. "I'll hunt whatever did this and blow it to hell before it can hurt anyone else."

Wade quivered a little at the coldness in her voice but nodded his head. He had never heard her, or seen her so dangerous before, but now he felt a little scared of her. She had never asked him for the type of weapons that can kill before, but this time knew it is important to exterminate whatever genetic monster someone had created before it hurts anyone else.

"OK, I'm on it," he replied with a shaky intake of breath. "But Kim, you might want to see him now… I'm sorry… I don't how to tell… you but… I don't think he's going to survive," he whispered as his eyes watered and he had to wipe away his tears before they fall.

Kim just nodded and looked sick unable to stop her tears from falling any longer. However, she just moved to the door to Ron's room, slowly opening it, the light is on dim and she could see the blonde boy hooked up to tons of machines.

She moved over slowly and grimaced as half of his is covered in bandages. She took a seat next to him and took his hand in her. "Oh, Ron you idiot, only you could turn meeting up into a death match with a monster," she muttered quietly. "Y… you should have went all mystical monkey kung fu on it, right. Sure you can be a chicken and… oh god Ron… I don't want to lose you!

"I don't know what I would do without you and…!" she couldn't help but let out a soft sob. "You're my best friend, you always have been, and you always will be. I don't know what I'll do if you stop fighting…! Please Ron, I need you… I love you."

Tears were freely rolling down her checks when she was startled as Ron's hand gripped hers. She looked to see Ron's eyes open and looking blankly at her but he couldn't speak because of the tubes down his throat.

He surprised her with his peaceful expression. He was just accepting it. "No…?" she whimpered her question but he just managed a small nod.

It was with his tiny nod that he gripped her hand tighter, painfully so and she watched in confusion as a flash of golden light blast from him and up her arm until she flashed gold for a second.

'Kill it!' she heard his words whispered in her head just as his hand lost any grip and the machines started going off and the heart monitor became one continuous bleep.

She staggered out of her chair and moved back with wide eyes until her back hit the far wall as nurses and doctors rushed in with a crash kart and tried to revive the blonde boy even though they were getting no success.

Kim heard just a few more echoes of words in her head that made more tears pour.

'I love you too, but please… live!'

She felt just sick hearing those words as her vision blurred just for a moment as she saw the white coloured monster with a mouth full of fangs standing a good fifteen feet tall with muscles rippling with power as it growled and howled with clenched 'fists' with huge claws it was like someone had fused a lizard with a dog on all fours, its long spiky tail lashing around as she watched it devour Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat.

Then the image disappeared as it jumped 'her' with a ferocious roar. She watched as the doctor called the time of death and just turned as they covered his face with his blanket. She exited the room to find her family all waiting with Wade.

Her mother didn't wait for anything as she pulled her daughter into her arms as she broke down and started sobbing, holding on tightly.

She just didn't know what else she could do, but she'll find and destroy Ron's killer.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	16. American Eating

_**The First Storm**_

_**Chapter XVI**_

_**American Eating**_

'_Wow,_' thought Ginny in awe as she looked around at all of the lights hung around the large park. '_I've never had such a good time_.'

Ginny and Harry were in a beautiful white and silver carriage being pulled by two massive white horses snuggled up together, trekking though Central Park in New York City. She could barely believe that Harry actually apparated her here.

She had been startled and a little dizzy when they appeared and shocked he had enough power and skill to travel as far as they have, and no need for a passport with Harry around.

She was very happy when they entered the beautiful four-star restaurant called, _'End of the World.' _They had the most delicious meal she had ever seen or tasted. Though she would always love her mother's cooking, the restaurant had a larger variety of things to try than her mother had ever attempted. Maybe she should try and get her mother to try some new recipes sometime.

Now though they were snuggled up under the stars in a two horse drawn carriage roaming peacefully though Central Park with the evening breeze gently caressing their skin. His arm wrapped warmly around her shoulders pulling her further into his warm and strong body. She felt so happy that she thought that anymore and she might just float away. It was almost like a fairytale ending to a perfect night with her Prince Charming.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself Gin?" asked Harry suddenly breaking the silence.

She startled a little and looked up at him from her position. He was giving her a crocked smile and his eyes shone brilliantly. She could actually feel the heat of a blush coming fast to her cheeks. She returned his smile and gulped back the nervous lump that had started forming in her throat.

"This has been the best day of my life," she finally responded softly afraid that if spoken too loud she'll ruin the romantic mood. She gazed longingly into those oceans into his soul he calls eyes. The emerald shining brilliantly, almost mesmerizing, like a Siren's call she moved closer.

Ginny's eyes flicked down towards his kissable lips as she moved hers closer. She could actually feel her own heart pounding in her ears and feel it smashing against her breast. It was like a beast begging to escape, to belong to him in this very moment her eyes drifting closed. However, just as their lips touched excruciatingly light a huge explosion rocked the carriage.

Ginny realised Harry had moved as her eyes flickered open, and started to panic. Her heart pounding painfully through fear now as her eyes adjusted to a steamy smokescreen around them.

She looked around her to see Harry standing in the broken carriage with his back facing her and his wand in hand; a shimmering shield of light surrounding them and the driver. However, the horses were definitely dead, as they lay in pieces on the ground, blood coating the dark path.

Her breathing became raged as she first heard the laughing and mocking calls. She could see the look of horror on the carriage driver's face, and saw he is shaking worse than she is. Then she saw them come in to view, ten of them. All wearing long black cloaks with hoods up over their heads and skeletal white masks with eyeholes hiding their faces from view.

It seemed obvious now that all though some if not most Ministries in the world refuse to believe of Voldemort's return that the Death Eaters certainly believe or they wouldn't have the guts to do something as crazy as commit murder in a non-mage park. She just hopes some aurors turn up soon afraid Harry won't be able to handle this many Death Eaters alone as right now she couldn't think straight let alone fight.

"Will you guys look at that!" someone from the ground called amusement obvious in his American accent. "And there we were thinking we were only going to be killing muggles," he laughed smugly with the others.

How any human being can take such pleasure in hurting others escaped Ginny's head but this many together just made her want to hurl. "Well come on down mud-blood so we can deal with you nice and quick," he added probably smirking under his mask.

"Yeah," another added; his accent more southern and hostile. "Then we can torture the muggle and your lady friend some. Maybe have a little fun with her!"

She shuddered at the thought, and the non-mystic gasped for breath. If he's not careful, he'll end up dying of a heart attack.

However, both she and the driver gasped as they felt Harry's presence explode over them in a wave of absolute fury. The Death Eaters all stopped their taunting and took a step back, their eyes wide with shock and fear.

Harry looked back at her his expression pure calm but his eyes. His eyes told a different story. The rage that burnt behind those beautiful pools of emerald light both excited her and terrified her. She realised there and then that those Death Eaters had just signed their own death warrants.

"Stay here. I'll be back in a moment."

Therefore, with that said, he jumped from the carriage his feet lightly touching down with an expulsion of wind that blast out of seemingly nowhere encircling his feet in a wide dimension before dissipating.

Harry's gaze locked onto his enemy. His power projection only increased making Ginny both weak in the knees and excited in her lower, more intimate areas. It was as if his power alone was trying to seduce her, making her feel tingly all over.

"I-I kind of feel sorry for t-those bastards," the driver suddenly spoke breathlessly. She looked over towards him briefly to see him watching Harry and the Death Eaters, his hat askew and sweat pouring in bucket loads down his face.

She was glad being magical herself her magic protects her from such a predicament, as she would ruin her dress with that much sweat. She hadn't taken in the fact that she is above average in the power department, which is why she isn't sweating buckets too.

"L-look, I think this dude wants to fight…!?" one of the Death Eaters braved. However, his voice betrayed his growing fear.

Harry knew he only had the edge because of the power he is projecting to put the fear of god into the bastards. Otherwise, if they hadn't noticed he's still out numbered ten to one. Though, letting his power scan them, none are much in the strength, magical or any other department.

"I hope you guys lived long and fruitful lives," said Harry smoothly with a preposterously calm demeanour that was only betrayed by the rage in his eyes. However, rage and calm are two things that when mixed are highly dangerous. "Because you're going to be the first Death Eaters I've ever killed." A sneer lined his lips and they involuntarily took steps back silently wishing they had had a quiet night in at home.

They looked scared shitless and Harry could actually sense their fear. He almost felt sorry for the bastards. Almost… however, nobody threatens somebody he cares about, especially how they did; the disgusting little pricks.

"I'm going to make you beg for your mummies!" he hissed in dark humour, as they looked around at each other uncertain of what to do. He laughed coldly sending terrified shivers down their spines. "You should have picked a leader. Then you would have someone who might be smart enough to take orders from. Well since Voldemort isn't here." He held back from laughing as they flinched at hearing their master's name. "You would then have someone to blame for running away like the cowards you are."

It was then Harry heard a faint popping noise behind him and could sense two fluctuating auras to his left near the back of the carriage. He looked to his left slightly and saw a young woman with creamily yellow hair with her wand pointed at the Death Eaters, and then to her left he saw a brown haired man with a short goatee beard and his wand pointed at the Death Eaters.

The Death Eaters also took note of the new arrivals. Two adult magicians, they were now comically shaking. However, the two new arrivals may be pointing wands at Death Eaters their attention was on Harry.

They held looks of surprise and wonder. No doubt they could feel his power booming and it surprised them to discover such a powerful mage waging a fight with the Death Eaters. However, after a moment the man lowered his wand with a smirk lining his lips and gestured for the woman to do the same, though she did reluctantly looking confused.

Harry shrugged and returned his full focus on the Death Eaters. They held surprised looks that soon turned too smug for Harry's liking as five of them quickly raised their wands to the boy hoping to finish him off before having to deal with the man and woman.

"Avada Kedavra!" Five simultaneous cries screamed out. Harry just rolled his eyes as he swiftly made a giant circle of light with his wand as five green beams of light head straight for him.

"Don't you bitches know anything new!" he called in annoyance as he stabbed his wand into the centre of the circle. "Prendere Verto!" he cried out as a rippling vortex enveloped the ring of light sucking all five killing spells in.

The Death Eaters all cried out in shock and horror as their most favourite spell was absorbed. However, that turned into dread as the vortex collapsed in on itself leaving five small balls of light in front of Harry's wand before they exploded forward in beams of white with a slightly green tint.

Only a couple of the offending Death Eaters managed to cry out in horror before they were struck dead in a flash of white and green, and lifted from their feet to be flung across the grass out of sight. And only one managed to erect a shield. However, the shield didn't even slow the spells momentum as it crumpled and sent him hurtling into the afterlife with his murdering comrades.

The five remaining Death Eaters were breathing heavily, and most likely hyperventilating with fear and looking around at each other for a solution. They only came up with one but missed the slow movements of Harry's wand as they tried to disparate. They suddenly screamed out in agony as they popped away and back in a flicker and fell to their knees and crouching over holding their heads in pain.

"Hey guys," he called out as they slowly and painfully scramble back to their feet breathless and panicked. Their eyes wide with madness looking like caged wild animals. "I do hope you are enjoying the benefits of my anti-apparation field," he chuckled in amusement. "I must admit I added that painful side-effect myself, and I'm quite proud of it."

He smirked with pride as he takes a step closer to them and they move back on shaky legs still feeling the side effects of the pain from the newly designed anti-apparation ward. "You should really pay more attention to what your opponent is doing. You might have then noticed my ward being erected."

"P-p-please don't kill u-us!" one suddenly begged as he dropped to his knees throwing his wand as far as he could. The others looked at their comrade and back to Harry; the young man's power still engulfing them. They quickly got the message as they saw the cold unforgiving eyes of the boy and threw their wands away dropping to their hands and knees. They began to beg and plead for their lives.

"Well that's interesting," the man behind Harry muttered, sounding a little amused.

"Chris!" the woman hissed at him in annoyance.

However, Harry ignored them and kept his eyes on his enemy, full of disgust. They kept begging and pleading to be spared as Harry took another two-steps forwards. His eyes skipping from one man to another as he contemplated this situation.

"Shut up!" he suddenly hissed out as the wind seemed to blast out around him and he appeared to blink from where he was standing about twenty-five feet away to where his right food smashed into one man's face sending him hurtling back with a cry of pain. His mask shattered in two and fell to the ground revealing a young man, about twenty with blue eyes. His hood falling down to show his blonde hair, blood pooled from his broken nose as he cradled it whimpering in a foetal position with tears streaming down his face as he cried. Harry swore he actually heard the man muttering for his _'mommy'_.

The Death Eaters had gone quiet except for the odd whimper. Harry just stared at them for a moment as they awaited their fates. Their shaking was ridiculous and pitying. These are supposed to be superior beings. He thinks not.

"And how many people would you enjoy hearing beg?" he asked in a deadly whisper that made them all flinch. "How many people would you continue to hurt after they've begged your pathetic asses? HOW MANY!" he roared the last and the Death Eaters jumped back cowering in utter fear, no longer under any delusions that he will spare them. "None is the answer. Your fucking master murdered my parents. And now I'll murder you and any other bitch who thinks they can hunt my people!"

He raised his wand as their eyes widened in terror. Their muddled minds finally realising who they messed with and Harry could smell at least two had wet themselves and another shit himself. Plus he could hear one of them was having a heart attack but was too scared for that to come to his attention yet.

Harry pointed his wand at his enemy. "Avada…" he hissed out, the tip of his wand glowing green. He was just about to finish his curse when some jets of pinkish red lights swam passed him ruffling his coat. Harry's eyes widened with fury as they smashed hard into two of the Death Eaters knocking them back and into bliss filled unconsciousness. Then two more blasts of light quickly hit two more out cold before being followed by a third that knocked out the blonde man.

Harry spun around the green glow on the tip of his wand dimming down to nothing as he glared at the man and woman for stopping him. However, they seemed unconcerned with his annoyance. He looked away from them to the carriage to see Ginny watching him with a relieved smile.

He sighed tiredly as he allowed his projected power to dim down to nothing that could easily be detected and returned focus to the man and woman as they stopped before him. The man wore a somewhat smug smile on his face while the woman looked at him in annoyance.

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Potter?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry just glared defiantly. "We may not always like it but we can't just murder murderers when they surrender and beg."

Harry just sighed and shrugged. "So who are you guys?" he finally demanded of them a little more harshly than he wanted but he is still angry and wanted the Death Eaters blood for daring to attack him and especially Ginny. "Why are you here? And how do you know who I am?" he asked the last as an afterthought.

"I'm Angela Thompson and this is my twin brother Chris. We're Aurors," the young woman told him with a small smile. "As for whom you are. Your spell Prendere Verto, the Cheat Cast has become something of a myth these last few weeks. Even we were sceptical that such a powerful shield even existed."

"It was a sight I'll never forget," interrupted Chris with a dreamy look in his eyes before his sister elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for. That spell is almost as beautiful as the patronus."

She just rolled her eyes while Harry silently snickered. "Well anyway," she continued not amused by her brother. "We were patrolling the area as we've been having some problems with some free Death Eaters and Death Eater wannabes we had a tip off that there was some planned muggle hunting in the area. For a man who supposedly hasn't been resurrected his minions sure have been getting active as of late. And recruiting…" she finished looking at the downed Death Eaters in exasperation.

Harry sighed with a frown. "I see. But please don't use the word muggle. I find it to be stupid and pitiful. It isn't even a word," he said glaring at them. They both stared at him in surprise but nodded in agreement anyway. "If you need to speak about them use their names, or say not magic or something. At least they're proper words. Muggle could be taken as offensive."

They both just nodded as he walked around them and back towards the carriage where Ginny waited for him. He barely took note that they were collecting the still breathing Death Eaters and their wands as he finally reached the carriage removing his anti-disapparation field as he went.

He just reached the carriage when Ginny jumped down and into his arms, forcing him to spin once as not to topple over with her. He cradled her protectively as she began sobbing with her worry. He sighed and just stroked her hair, relishing in her warmth and trying to stop her shivering.

"Oh, Harry I was so-so worried," she cried out into his chest. "I-I didn't have a-a clue y-you would be able to-to stop all of those killing curses."

"Shh, it's OK now Ginny," he cooed kissing the top of her head. "We're both fine. Even the driver," he said looking up to see him sprawled out unconscious in the front. "Huh, well I thought he was. What happened to him?" he asked in confusion.

She pulled back a little to look at him tears leaking from her eyes. She gave a watery, sheepish smile. "I err kind of stunned him," she said taking a deep breath and wiping tears away with her right hand with a slightly larger smile. "I-I think he lost it h-he was rambling a-about calling t-the police o-or army. J-just after those two turned up and s-stunned t-those Death Eaters y-you were-was going to…."

She trailed off here as Harry placed his right index finger to her lips. "You don't need to say it. I know what I was going to do, Ginny. And I'm sorry," he said looking down in shame.

"Don't be," she answered commandingly wiping the last of her tears away. Harry's eyes snapped up to meet with hers. "They deserve everything they get and more."

Harry gave her a small smile and a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thanks, Gin," he whispered leaning his forehead against hers as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Sorry, I don't mean to break up this touching moment," interrupted Chris suddenly making them jump apart in shock and spin round to see the two aurors behind smirking at them with the unconscious Death Eaters floating alongside. "I think the Minister will want to meet you Mr. Potter, and I don't think we should wait too long as we need to get a clean-up crew here, and the drivers memory modified," he said with a sigh as he looked around at all of the mess. "Damn this is going to be a lot of paperwork. Ouch."

He moaned as his sister hit him again. Harry just chucked and smiled wider as Ginny let out a small but wondrous giggle. "Well I hope your Ministers not a whiny little bitch like ours. If so tell me now so I can apparate us to Russia or China seeking asylum," he half joked with an amused smirk. It got the desired affect from Ginny as she laughed again.

They both laughed though both knew he most likely would without any hesitation if he had too. And given their experience tonight knew that it was very unlikely that many people could stop him without suffering many losses.

"No she isn't," said Angela finally. "Nothing like that squat little jerk you have in charge. The Minister had been making plans to visit Dumbledore and you're self at Hogwarts soon to discuss the matter of Voldemort because of these recent attacks. Three weeks ago some of these asses dropped a plane on a building in LA, and the mug… err non-magical community think it was a terrorist attack by religious fundamentalists. These idiots are going to end up starting World War Three."

Harry grits his teeth in anger while Ginny just looked horrified at the news. "I knew that crash seemed odd. Normally those people claim responsibility because otherwise it would defeat the point." He then looked up at the levitating Death Eaters. "You sure I can't kill these things?"

Chris chuckled while Angela nodded with an uncertain look on her face. "We're afraid not. So far you haven't actually committed a crime, thankfully," said Chris ruefully. "Well, we best go."

"Okay. I do hope it's not too far," he replied with a shrug as he finally placed his wand away in his holster and took Ginny's left hand in his right, intertwining their fingers. He smiled at her and she returned the gesture as they followed the two aurors for a short while. "You know those gits almost ruined a perfectly good evening."

"Actually," commented Ginny bravely. "They just added a little entertainment," all four chuckled a little though none of them really thought it was all that entertaining. Well except Harry and Chris only a little, because it's just a guy thing to enjoy a good beat down, especially when it's Death Eaters getting beat down.

"Just guild me and I'll side-along Ginny," said Harry as they stopped a little way from the battlefield. Chris looked at him in surprise for a moment before shrugging and letting Harry grip his forearm. Harry held Ginny a little tighter before nodding to the older man and the four of them disappeared with a loud crack.

Soon they re-appeared in a huge marble and polished wood entrance chamber, which had hardly anybody in it, except a few people who on seeing their new arrivals came right over in a hurry. There was one woman with five men trailing her. They were obviously her auror bodyguards; and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that she must be.

"Good evening Minister," said Chris with a small grin as he and his sister just unceremoniously dump their captives on the ground to the side of the group in a heap without a care of further injuring them.

"Good Evening, Chris, Angela," she returned the greeting with a smile of her own. Though, when she glimpsed over the Death Eaters she showed a look of disdain before returning a kinder expression to her guests. "I guess since you're back and you brought company," she said with a smile at Harry and Ginny, which they returned. She definitely seemed nicer than Fudge. "Plus the captured Death Eaters… you must have rescued these two poor children."

Harry was very offended, mainly about her calling him a child, less so about her giving credit to the aurors since that is their job. Though that didn't mean he isn't going to correct her story. However, someone else beat him to it.

"Actually, Minister we did nothing of the sort," Chris told her looking a little uncomfortable as he gazed at Harry, seeing as the boy was obviously about to correct her himself. Though by the look of it that isn't what bothered Harry the most.

The Minister frowned not understanding what he meant so he continued, and elaborated for her and the confused guard. "This young man here used the Cheat Cast, and killed five with their own killing curses," he said with a smirk as he watched all of their stumped expressions. "Then trapped the remaining five within an anti-apparation field…

"They then surrendered and begged for their lives, so we stunned them and brought them in," he shrugged as they stared at Harry in awe. He conveniently left out the part where Harry was going to kill them all. "We'll need a clean-up in central park near the main fountain, and a memory mod for a carriage driver."

The Minister quickly nodded and gestured for two of her guard to get right on it. Two men quickly nodded and hurriedly rushed off to fetch reinforcements for the task-at-hand.

Harry just shrugged nonchalant about it. "Well it serves the pricks right," he said with another shrug. "They interrupted my date. I bring my 'friend', Ginny," he smiled at the girl as she returned it and pulled her closer, placing his arm around her waist, and she leaned into his warmth. "A thousand miles across the Atlantic Ocean hoping not to find Voldemort's freaks, so I just thought I would teach them not to mess with me," he shrugged with a smug smirk. "They only ever turn up when you don't want them too; never at our convenience."

The Ministers eyes widened a fraction and she gave a small chuckle. "So it's true that he's back and that idiot Fudge is denying it?" the Minister asked with a frown of annoyance. Harry just nodded in agreement, especially to the annoyance of Fudge's stupidity. "Typical of him; every time we have a meeting of late, he has nothing but abusive things to say about you, and I've noticed for a while now he's been controlling the British papers. That's slanderous, but I doubt with how much control he's seemed to take lately that you could even sue him," she sighed in frustration.

"Unfortunately that's true," replied Harry moodily. "Maybe someone should just blow the bastard up?" Everyone had a small laugh at the thought, even though neither he nor Ginny found it funny, as they wanted him gone. "Well I'm sure if Voldy doesn't get to him first I'll have to do the deed."

"Well it is nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter," she finally said offering her hand to which Harry shook, conveniently ignoring the fact he wants to kill the British Minister as she has her own plans. "It's nice to know that your legend is far greater than the papers are making it out to be."

"Well thanks, I do try," he answered as she released his hand. "Though, just Harry is fine. Leave the mister for bills and people I don't like."

She laughed with a smile and a nod. "Very well," she agreed. "I'm Shanna Morgan. But please; just call me Shanna."

"Well this is Ginny," said Harry introducing his 'friend'. Maybe he should find out whether Ginny wants to put a 'girl' before that 'friend' since he does. Ginny then shook the smiling Ministers hand. "I would appreciate it if that twit Fudge never found out about the magic I cast."

"Why is that," asked Shanna in confusion. "That shield isn't illegal."

"Well he's trying to find an excuse to send me to Azkaban." they all looked shocked, horrified even, though the threat of that place can horrify even the most hardened of beasts. "If you hadn't heard my shield is classified under the British Ministry as unforgivable."

They all just stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before she replied. "Maybe… but here it has no classification as we weren't even sure it really existed. And it shall not be classified as dark, which gives him no right. Though, I doubt that would stop him."

Harry nodded both gratefully and sadly in agreement. "Well anyway how would you like to witness his arrest," she asked smirking evilly. "I'm dropping his diplomatic status. From what evidence I've got on him, we can put him away for life.

"The British wont risk a war with us over him. Plus we have plenty other allies that want him in jail. I've even discovered Japan, Russia, and Italy have arrest on sight warrants on him and a few other British Ministry politicians for some serious crimes," she told them.

Harry and Ginny's eyes had widened in shock. To discover their own Minister is a wanted fugitive in at least three other countries is surprising. They had to wonder how many other countries if Fudge a wanted fugitive?

"H-how come we've never heard of this before?" he asked shaking his head clear. "I would have thought that kind of information would leak out pretty quick."

"I'm not sure," she answered with a shrug. "All I know for sure is for the past sixteen years, ever since Fudge gained his seat that all outside newspapers have been refused entry into the UK under legal threats. Though since we're making an attack on him ourselves we're going to be allowing our newspapers to send out there, and other countries will most likely join suit knowing they'll now be powerless.

"He should actually be here in just eleven hours. He has some favour he wants to ask. You can watch from behind the one-way mirror if you would like. I'm sure you're curious as to what he wants?"

Harry nodded with a smirk. "Very curious now that you've mentioned it," he answered with a gleeful smile. "Hmm… I bet part of it has to do with either myself or Dumbledore, possibly both. In fact, he's such an idiot it might be all about us starting a resistance against him. If we hadn't before we sure as hell will now. He has to go one way or another."

Shanna nodded in agreement. "Yes, a very probable assessment," she sighed. "I don't know why he bothers. It all seems too troublesome to me." Harry just chuckled nodding his agreement before she continued with a smile. "Very well… you two are very welcome to stay at my house for the rest of the night. I have a spare room that you can both share," she finished with a smirk making Ginny's cheeks turn dark red and a light blush to cross Harry's own.

"T-thank you," said Harry nervously. "It's much appreciated."

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
